All for Love
by Shinri
Summary: -Complete- HarryDraco Pairing, Character OOC Draco has made a decision that will change his life for ever. He will become a spy for the light. The reason... love... All for Love This is Slash - boyboy love
1. Prologue

All for Love By: Shinri  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or state to own Harry Potter.  
  
Prologue  
  
Draco sat in front of the headmaster desk wondering for the 100th time why he was doing this. All he had to do was think of one thing.. Or actually one person to find his answer. "Well Mr. Malfoy, I have been told that you wanted to talk to me" Draco cleared his throat and looked into Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Headmaster as you most likely now, my father is a death eater." At dumbledore's nod he continued. "I have been told that I am to have my iniation during the Christmas break." He gulped, wondering how to put the next part. "I am wanting to know if I could spy for you, I have known that Snape currently spies for you but you know as I do that the dark lord is already suspicious of him. With my father in Voldermort's inner circle it will put me in a great position to pass important information to you." It felt good to finally get it out. He had been fretting for days now on how to broach the subject. He mainly worried that Dumbledore would say no. Draco looked up to Dumbledore's usually twinkling eyes, but was shocked to see sad eyes looking back at him. Assuming the worse he got up to leave, but before he took two steps Dumbodore called out to him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, have you considered all the risk and hardships you will face with this decision. You will be shunned by both the death eaters and the wizarding world who will not trust an ex-death eater if you are caught. I must ask you, why have you come to this decision."  
  
That was the one question that Draco feared the worst. He knew it was going to be asked, but it was something he did not want to get into. Sighing knowing he would not leave him alone until he said he looked down at the floor and told him. "I have known for a while now that I would never willing join the death eaters. I never had what you would call the best childhood. I was taught from a young age that there was nothing in the world called love or happiness only power and fear. But when I started to get to know this person I felt a light, giddy feeling in me that I had never know before. I had searched countless book looking for the curse that was was placed on me.  
  
I finally confided in one of my housemates asking them if they new what was done to me. He told me that it did no sound like a curse but it sounded more like I was in love. I had fallen in love with the one person I could never have. Instead of pursuing the impossible, I have decided to devote my life to this person happiness and to keeping them safe. For that reason I have offered my services to you. If I can keep this person away from even one dangerous situation or keep them happy I will be able to die happy."  
  
"How long have you felt this way about Mr. Potter" If lighting had struck Draco right now he would not have been more surprised then he was now. He replayed the last few min of conversation carefully in his head, trying to figure where he let something slip. He had made it a point not mention a name or even the sex of the person he had fallen for. His thoughts were interrupted by a chuckle and his head shot up to the noise.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I may be old but I am not blind. I have seen the looks you have sent him when you thought no one was looking. As you must know as headmaster of this school it is my duty to always watch all students. But I must ask you if you have completely decided to do this. There can be no turning back once you have joined their circle. If you are discovered it will mean instant death and you will die alone. Is all that risk worth it?"  
  
Draco's answer was immediate. "Yes" At this remark Dumbledore nodded. "Very well Draco, I will accept your offer. I will instruct Professor Snape to go over the details with you later tonight. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, In exchange for my service there is one thing I must ask for a few things in return." At Dumbledore's nod he continued. "Harry must never find out about this. About this conversation, my love for him, or my spying for the light. If he finds out I will no longer pass any information."  
  
"Ok, Draco. It is after all your decision. Harry will not know about this from me, I can assure you. But I do hope that one day you will tell him everything. Love is an emotion that must be given not buried. I bid you good day Draco.. And Good Luck."  
  
TBC. 


	2. Part 1

All for Love  
Part 1  
  
It was much later that night that found Draco sitting across the desk from Snape. Snape had a serious expression on his face, and Draco got the instinct impression that Snape was not happy. Of course thinking back he could never really recall an instant where Snape was every really happy, except when he was tormenting griffindors. He was brought out of his thoughts by Snape clearing his throat.  
  
"Draco, I was approached by Dumbledore this afternoon and he told me that you had come to him requesting to be a spy. I want to first state that I do not agree with this. It is not that I don't think you can do it, but it is that I think you should not do it. You do not know what you are getting yourself into. The constant fear of death, the loneliness, are you sure you want to do this."  
  
"Professor I have thought about my decision a lot. It was not something I came to lightly. Hell, I would be lying if I said otherwise. I have spent weeks coming to this decision, but I know now that it is the best thing I can do. Nothing anyone says will change my mind on this issue. It would make a lot of things easier thou if you would at least try to support me in this matter."  
  
"Very well Draco. I will support you if you are that sure. I may not like the matter of you spying but I will not hinder you in any way. Now that we have settle that, let us talk about the details."  
  
It was even later that night that Draco found himself walking back to his dorms. His mind was in a turmoil. In the past hour he had changed his life more than in the past 17 years. He, Draco Malfoy, a 7th year slytheran at hogwarts was now the newest spy for the light. Part of him was excited while the other part was scared shitless. God, how he hoped he could pull this off. But he knew deep down that he could and would do anything for the one he loved. He snorted to himself… All for Love. He had just turned the corner when he collided with someone.  
  
  
Harry Potter… aka boy who lived was walking thru the halls of hogwarts. It was the day before everyone who was going home for the holidays to leave on the train. He himself of course would be staying even though Hermione and Ron had to decided to go home. He would rather spend the holidays alone than with the dursley.   
  
Ron and Hermione had started dating at the end of 5th year after Hermione ended her long distance relation ship with Krum, much to Ron's delight. It was kind of funny when you think about it. All anyone had to do was mention Krum to set Ron off into an hour long rant that would end up with him going up to his room to thro darts at a poster of Krum. It was even funnier when you would see the Krum in the picture dart everyone on of them. The poster being magic of course mending itself once the dart was removed but it was still fun to watch Ron go thru his rants.   
  
But that did end when they broke it off. And it only took Ron a week to get up the courage to confront Hermonie about his feelings. Of course it might have been because of the new exchange student who were transferring to hogwarts at the beginning of the 6th year that was also a star qudditch player. Whatever the reason they got together and despite their major rows they had once a month things were looking good for them.  
  
Which brought Harry back to his current dilemma. Walking thru the halls of hogwarts, trying to avoid the lip locked couple that was the scene back in the common room. Its not that he was against there relationship, just jealous of it. He wanted the same thing that they had. The knowledge of another's love. He new he had friends, but it was not the same thing as love. He was litterly brought down to earth when he went crashing face first into the ground when he walked into someone. And that someone was Draco, who by the way he was laying on top of.   
  
  
After the initial surprise of finding himself lying on his back with someone on top of him wore off, he found that he was struck speechless at who had landed on top of him. He just lay there looking into Harry eyes in what felt like an entirety, but was most likely just a few sec, before he scrambled from underneath Harry and back away a few steps. He stepped forward to help Harry up but just as quickly withdrew his hand. Ignoring the confused look on Harry's face he turned around and stalked off towards the common room.  
  
  
Harry did not know what to make of the situation. One moment he was walking, the next he was laying on top of Draco, then the next Draco got up looked at him, with what he would almost call a light blush then went to help him only to turn and walk off. He shook his head trying to get his thoughts together while he picked himself off the floor.  
  
He had found himself on more than one occasion wondering about the blonde. Draco had been acting very weird all year long. Draco had even stopped tormenting him and his friends. He also caught Draco on more than a few occasions watching him when he thought no one was looking. This confused Harry to now end. At first he was worried that Draco was plotting something against him, but as more and more time passed with nothing happening he had let his guard down and tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
Try as he might though he could not figure out the enigma that was named Draco. And this confrontation only confused him more. When he had found himself laying on top of Draco the only thing that came to his mind was to lower his head and kiss the softness that was Draco's lips. The feel of Draco's body under him was almost intoxicating in it's feeling. But before he could act on his emotion or say anything Draco had scrambled from under him.  
  
Harry just did not know what to do with this current situation. These feelings he was starting to get for Malfoy were also new to him. He had known for sometime that he was more interested in those of the same sex as himself, but Malfoy. This was something he would have to give some thought too. Glancing once more towards the hall that Draco went down, he turned around and started heading back to his common room.  
  
TBC… 


	3. Part 2

All for Love  
  
Part 2  
  
Draco had arrived home yesterday and now he was on his way to his initiation as a death eater. His father had advised him that it would take place at riddle manor. Draco did not know where this was or even the significance of this place. After his father apperated himself and Draco to the location he stared in aw at the mansion, not because it was really that big, it was hardly 4 stories, not much compared to his 8 story home he lived in, but because it was a muggle mansion. Draco was not stupid though. He knew better than to ask about it. Some things were just not asked.  
  
He followed his father into what could only be the ballroom of the mansion. There were white sheets covering the ball room furniture but in the middle of the floor was clear except for a ring of deatheaters. Draco looked around but was unable to see lord Voldermort anywhere. He got in the circle next to his father. He looked around trying to figure out who was here, since everyone was wearing a white and black mask and black robes with hoods. Draco himself was in a black robe but he had no hood or mask. Upon asking his father he was told that he had not yet earned the honor of the mask. Once he received his mark he would be given it.  
  
All of a sudden there was a pop and in the middle of the ring stood the dark lord himself. Draco tried not to cringe when he the dark lord look into his eyes. He waited patiently as the Voldermort stared at him for a few sec and then addressed the gathering.  
  
"My fellow death eaters. I have called this meeting for a few reason but the main is to welcome into our crusade a new in our numbers. Lucius bring your son."  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and escorted him to the middle of the ring. Once they were in front of Voldermort Lucius released his arm and bowed low to the dark lord before retreating back to the ring. Voldermort nodded lightly to luscious and then brought his attention to Draco.  
  
"Young mister Malfoy, it is a great honor that brings you here today. For you have decided to devote your life to a righteous cause. It is our goal to rid the world of all the blood that has been tainted by the muggles and to take our place as the rightful rulers of the world. And to show everyone that you are now one of my followers I will bestow onto you our mark. Roll up your sleeve."  
  
This was the part that Draco had most feared. When he asked his father if it would be painful to have the mark burned into his skin his father had only gotten a far off look and gave him a simple nod. Draco rolled up his left sleeve to his shoulder blade exposing his pale skin. Voldermort walked up to him and turned him to his side. Draco felt the dark lord place the tip of his wand to his shoulder and state the spell that would lock Draco into his mission. From this point there would never be any turning back, not that he would have anyway.  
  
"Obscurus Indicium" Draco was prepared for pain, but this was ridiculous. It felt like someone had put his entire arm into a roaring fire. He clenched his teeth and his hands till blood starting seeping from were his nails had pierced into his skin to keep from yelling out. It only lasted for a min but it felt like hours. He stood there trying to compose himself.. His breath coming in pants. He took the mask that was presented him and placed the new heavier cloak over his existing one. When he was totally concealed he turned back to his new lord.  
  
"Very good Mr. Malfoy, you handled that superbly. But before you go, I have your first assignment to give you." Draco stood there staring at Voldermort waiting to hear what he had to do. From nowhere Voldermort pulled out his wand and stated a quick summoning spell. As he finished the spell Draco heard a thud. He looked down at Voldermort feet to see a robed person with a bag over there head. Two deatheaters stepped forward to each grab an arm and restrain the person. Voldermort turned to the group.  
  
"My fellow death eaters, as you know a lot of our plans over the past few years have been foiled. The enemy seems to know things about our plans that they should not know. I have spent the last year trying to find the reason for this. As you would think I was shocked to find a spy in our mist. As Draco's first act as one of my followers he will be given the honor of killing this disloyal filth" Draco upon hearing this tried his best to control his fear. He new this was bound to happen, that he would have to prove to the dark lord that he was on his side. He had hoped to find a way to deceive the dark lord into thinking that he done things, but how could he do this when everyone was in front of him watching.  
  
The two deatheaters forced the figure in front of Draco. He reached his hand up to pull of the bag that was covering the persons head, only to gasp out loud as he saw who it was that he had to kill. Professor Snape.  
  
TBC. 


	4. Part 3

All for Love Part 3  
  
Draco did not know what to do. He stood there shocked for a few min staring into Snape's eyes. He could see the fear displayed on Snape's face. Snape of course knew Draco was there but he did not know that it was Draco in front of him, he had put on his mask and hood before Snape was brought in. But none of that mattered. He had to find a way out of this situation.  
  
And then it hit him. Snape when giving him the details advise of the necklace that Dumbledore gave to him. It had a pendant of a phoenix on it and all you had to do was grab it with one hand and state lemon drop and it would automatically portkey you to Dumbldore's office. But with the two deatheaters holding each of Snape's arms there was no way he would be able to reach it. He had to do something. Slowly a plan was forming and he turned to Voldermort.  
  
"Thank you master for this honor. I will gladly dispose of this traitor to our cause." He took a few steps forward until he was about 3 feet away from Snape. He took a quick glance down to Snape's neck to confirm that indeed he was still wearing the necklace.  
  
"Release his arms, I want to see if this traitor will die like a man or run like the traitor he is." The two deatheaters looked towards Voldemort and seeing his nod released Snape and backed off. Draco walked up to Snape and punched him hard in the stomach. Snape fell to his hands and knees panting. Draco watched Snape regaining his breath and was pleased to note the professor's hands were going up to around his neck. Now for the last part.  
  
"Do you have any final words traitor?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well go on then. Let us here you beg for mercy"  
  
Snape looked up to where Voldemort was standing and said just two words. "Lemon Drop" The effect was instantaneous, at once the professor caved into himself and disappeared. Draco watched as deatheaters shot curses towards him, but he was glad to notice that all of them were too late. He turned back to the dark lord to see a very angry look onto his face.  
  
"I am very disappointed Draco. You have failed your first assignment. You let that traitor escape. You will need to be punished." He pointed his wand at Draco. "Crucio"  
  
Draco had thought earlier was the most painful of his life when he received the mark. But this was ten times worse. It felt like his whole body was on fire and thousands of knives were piercing him everywhere. He couldn't remain standing and fell down and curled into a ball. He let out a long scream not able to hold in his pain anymore. After a min the curse was lifted. He watched thru blurry vision as Voldermort walked up to him.  
  
"Never fail me again." With that remark the dark lord apperated away, followed by a series of pops as the rest of the deatheaters followed suite. The only person left beside him was his father. Lucios walked up to Draco, and did not even try to help him up. He just stood there staring at Draco.  
  
"You disappoint me." With that said Draco watched as his father also apperated away leaving Draco panting on the ground. It took Draco about 15 min to fully collect himself. He then went to the side of the road and pointed his wand at the pavement. At once the knight bus came into view and he climbed aboard and advised them to take him to Malfoy manor.  
  
Snape had gone to the meeting today thinking it would be like all others. He would gain all the information he could then come back to hogwarts and meet with Dumbledore. But this was not any normal meeting. As soon as he arrived at the manor he was knocked unconscious and when he woke up he had a bag over his head and was lying on the ground. Before he could reach up to remove the bag hands had grabbed a hold of his arms and forced this to his side.  
  
He then had to listen as Voldermort had advised everyone that he was a spy and would be killed. With his arms held he knew that there was no way he could reach up to grab a hold of the pendant that Dumbledore had given him. He though all was lost when he heard someone walk in front of him. When the hood was taken off of him he got his first glimpse. He saw a deatheater in front of him with their wand out. He tried not to let the fear he felt show on his face. He knew that this day could come but that did not mean he did not fear it.  
  
He knew that Draco was somewhere in the circle but he hoped that he was not foolish enough to try and save him. That would only expose him as well. He watched as the deatheater who would be his executioner look at the dark lord thanking him for the great honor. Snape snorted to himself. Whoever this deatheater was he was one hell of a suck up. He watched as the unknown deatheater walked in front of him and order the other two to release him.  
  
At once he tried to come up with a way to get his hand around his necklace. He knew that if he went to grab it the death eater would see it and have plenty of time to kill him before he would be able to utter a single sound. But before he could think of anything the deatheater walked up and punched him hard in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground landing on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.  
  
Now was his best chance. He put his hand around the necklace. He was praying that he would be able to say the phrase with out being kicked or interrupted. Before he could try though the foolish death eater asked him if he had any final words. He could not believe his luck. He quickly gave them a yes. He then gripped the necklace tighter and looked at the death lord. "Lemon Drop" He immediately felt the pull behind his navel and in an instance he was whisked away and landed with a thump in fornt of Dumbledore's desk. He looked up to see a surprised Dumbledore looking directly at him. "Albus. I have been discovered."  
  
TBC. 


	5. Part 4

All for Love  
  
Part 4  
  
After Albus had helped Snape off of the floor and onto the chair in front of his desk he returned to his leather seat and waited for Snape to let him know what had happened. His main worry now was that of Draco. Had something happened to him? He looked over at Snape and gave him a small nod to let him now to start speaking.  
  
"Albus, when I arrived at the meeting today after being summoned I was immediately knocked unconscious. When I awoke I was restrained and with a bag over my head. I don't know if Draco was there or not. When the bag was removed I looked around but did not see him. I can only pray that indeed he was already initiated." He bowed his head. It would be his fault if something were to happen to Draco. He should have tried harder to talk him out of it.  
  
Dumbledore seeing Snape's self gilt quickly tried to reassure him. "Severous, I am sure the young Mr. Malfoy is just fine. We will of course have to wait until the end of the holiday's to make sure as to not arouse suspicion. In the mean time continue your story."  
  
Snape nodded. "When the bag was removed and I had taken the chance to look around for Draco I looked at the person who had removed the hood. Voldemort had given him the honor of killing the traitor. I was trying to figure out away out of the situation. I could not reach the necklace you have me due to my arms being restrained. Out of the blue the deatheater that was given the honor of killing me ordered my arms released. He walked over and punched me in the stomach. When I had fallen to the ground it gave me the perfect opportunity to reach the necklace.  
  
While I was trying to figure out how to say the words with out arousing suspicion the deatheater asked me for my final words. I couldn't believe my luck, and I quickly stated the words to get me transported here. Albus. this was very close. If it hadn't been for the stupidity of that death eater I would be dead right now." He was interrupted by dumbldores chuckle. He could not believe that after his near brush with death all the headmaster could do was chuckle at him.  
  
Dumbledore must have sensed Snape's abolishment because he was quick to give a reason. "Severus I do not think that deatheater that let you escape was foolish but very smart. Think for one moment about what you have told me. First you stated that he made them let go of you. Then he punched you to the ground witch put you in a perfect position to grab the necklace, and then he offers you to say your last words. No I don't think that death eater was stupid. I think they were helping you escape. And I now one person who would indeed due that for you. Do you know who I am talking about?"  
  
It only took Snape a second. How could he be so stupid? "Draco.. Draco helped me get free."  
  
"That's correct severus. It appears that Mr. Malfoy was on top of the situation. I will have to thank him when I see him again."  
  
"But Albus.. The dark lord will have been furious. I shudder at to what punishment awaited him for letting me escape like that. Even if it appeared that it was not his fault the dark lord would have taken the chance so show him what would happen if he failed. I just hope that Draco is as strong as I think he is."  
  
"I understand. I think it would be best if you went to bed severous. A lot has happened this night. Don't fret about young Malfoy. He is strong.. And now he is our only hope."  
  
********************************************  
  
It took the knight bus an hour to reach the manor out side of hogsmead. When he got out and paid the driver with his pocket change he started the walk up the mile long drive. He knew his father was disappointed in him. Heck his father was always disappointed in him. Ever sense he was young he was constantly being told he was not good enough and more than once was given a toughen up session as what his father liked to call them.  
  
He still had nightmares about some of them. It was not something that he wanted to think about now. He only hoped now that he could get in and make it up to his room without his father catching him. But as he entered the door he saw that it was not to be as his father was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Lucius stepped right up to Draco and rose his had, backhanding him and causing Draco to collapse onto the floor. "How dare you embarrass me like that." This was followed by several kicks to Draco's ribs. He new better then to fight back. He just stayed impassive as his father picked him up and threw him into the full-length mirror that was standing in the parlor.  
  
The glass shattered around Draco and a few shards pierced into his back. He knew that it was nothing life threatening so he just laid there among the glass hoping that his father was done. He watched as his father gave him one more kick before walking away telling him to keep out of his site until he went back to hogwarts. Draco picked himself up from the floor and dragged himself limping slightly up the steps to his room. Once inside he went to his bathroom and used his mirror to get the few strands of glass out of his back. He then wrapped his chest with bandages, knowing that if he used his wand to heal them his father would know and would probably do even more to him in retaliation. After he was completely bandaged he crawled into his bed and got under the covers. He lay there letting his sobs draw him into a deep sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry had spent the last few days after his friends had left to get all of his holiday homework done. Know with nothing else to do he spent most of his time with hedgwig and flying his broom. With the war going on he was the only one of the students that decided to stay at the school. Most wanted to go back to there families in case something happened to one of them before they could get back together.  
  
Dumbledore was the only person he really talked too. He would eat all of his meals in the great hall with him and Snape, which was the only other current occupant of hogwarts. Not surprising to Harry it was just dubmldore and he that did most of the talking. There seemed to be some underline tension between them. He did not know what it was until the fourth day of the holiday when Snape came in with dumbldore beside him. Harry was a little worried with the look of seriousness that was on the face of dubmldore.  
  
He gulped hoping that nothing had happened to Ron or Hermonie. He knew that Voldemort would like nothing better than to get his hands on one of them, with them being harry's friends. He was very relieved when Dumbledore sat down and addressed him.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yes Headmaster"  
  
"You know of Snape being a spy for the light correct." He shot a quick look at Snape before answering.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Last night Snape was discovered. He barely escaped with his life." Harry's head immediately shot to Snape again. Turning his head back to dumbldore as he continued.  
  
"Thankfully at the time of his discovery we had already gotten another spy into Voldemort's order. This spy is our last chance of keeping Voldermort's plans known to us. I must tell you now that neither Snape nor I will be able to disclose anything to you on who is spying. This is not that we don't trust you we just feel that it is the right thing to do right now. Do you understand Harry?"  
  
"Yes headmaster"  
  
"Good then. Lemon Drop anyone." After he had declined he started picking thru his food. His thoughts dwelled on Voldemort. How much more suffering was needed to end this bloody cycle. How many more had to die. He would give his very soul to keep Voldemort away from everyone. Little did Harry know that there was one out there that would give everything to make sure that that point never came.  
  
Tbc.  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 5 


	6. Part 5

Author Note: I am in need of a Beta. If anyone is interested please e- mail me at Duoandheero4ever@aol.com  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 5  
  
Draco walked thru the main doors of hogwarts limping slightly on his left leg. That was the leg that hit the mirror first and he could remember at least twice he was kicked there when he tried to curl into a ball to keep the kicks away from his mid section. He still had the bandages around his chest to protect the gashes on his back. He was to afraid of what lucius would do to him if he healed himself so he did not do anything with magic to heal his wounds. Sadly he could not heal the wounds while he was at hogwarts either. He was afraid that if he used magic Dumbledore may detect it and know it was a healing spell. He did not want Dumbledore to remove him from spying over this incident and he was worried that if he told them what happened they would investigate lucius and discover his abuse of his son, and that would ruin his chances of getting into Voldermort's inner circle.  
  
He had decided just to go straight to his dorm. He did not need a confrontation now. His leg was hurting him and he did not feel like being interrogated by Dumbledore and Snape right now. He had just gotten down to the dungeons when someone came out of the shadows and placed their hand on his left arm. Unfortunately that was were he had gotten the dark mark, and the pain was too much to keep in as he let out a painful yell and yanked his arm from the persons grip backing away a few spaces so that he could run if he needed to.  
  
  
  
Harry had been outside waiting for Ron and Hermonie to come out of the carriages when he noticed Draco limping up towards the front door. He found himself having a very strong urge to walk up to the blond and help him. Looking back once more to the carriages he turned and decided that he had to find out if Draco was indeed ok. He started towards the path that Draco had taken. He noticed that Draco did not go towards the great hall but seemed to be heading down into to the dungeons. Harry decided to take a short cut that he knew from muraders map and cut Draco off before he reached his common room.  
  
He quickly darted to the left and went thru a wall that was just an illusion. He stood there in the darkness until he saw Draco coming thru, still limping on his left leg. Harry reached out to get the blonds attention. As soon as he laid his hand around Draco's arm Draco let out a yell. He found the blonds arm wrenched out from his grasp as Draco put himself against the wall. For a second Harry thought he saw terror in the blonds eyes, but he pushed those thoughts away as a mask of indifference was placed on Draco's face.  
  
  
  
Draco eyes quickly shot up to person who had grabbed him as they stepped out of the shadows. He let out his breath as he noticed that it was Harry. But what could Harry want from him. He didn't think Harry was the type to go around and purposely scare people. Only one way to find out.  
  
"Potter, what is the meaning of this." He tried to put ice into his voice but he did not think he did it very well, fore potter gave him a confused look before speaking.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you Draco, I just noticed that you were limping and I umm.. I umm... wanted to know if you were ok?"  
  
This left Draco confused himself. He couldn't understand why Harry would want to know if he was ok. He tried to think back, but was unable to find any other time that he had been asked that question. He thought about how he should answer that question. Part of him was worried that this was going to turn into a prank, but another part trusted Harry. He knew that Harry would not believe him if he said he was fine, but he could not tell Harry the truth either. He had to think of something to say.  
  
"I am fine. I just feel when I was getting into the carriage. It'll be ok... I just need to rest it a little." He prayed that Harry would buy this excuse. He couldn't tell him that he was a spy, and he sure did not want him to find out he is a deatheater.  
  
"Why don't you just heal it with your wand then. I know you can. Your grades in midwitch class are better than mine."  
  
Damn. How was he going to get out of this? Leave it to potter to think everything. Thinking fast Draco came up with a story, his only hope was that Harry would buy it. Steeling his voice Draco responded in what he hoped was pure ice. "For your information potter I am too tired to cast a healing spell, so if you don't mind I would like to go to bed now."  
  
"Why don't you let me cast the spell then. That away you can go to bed without the pain."  
  
Draco was so shocked by this that all he could do was a small nod. He couldn't believe that someone actually cared that he was in pain. He closed his eyes as he waits for Harry to cast the healing charm on me.  
  
Harry took his wand out of his robs and pointed it at Draco. "Sanare" A purple light shot out of Harry's wand and engulfed Draco. Draco could feel his pain leaving him. It felt really good after having the pain for days now. After the glow had dissipated Draco gently put weight on his leg and indeed the pain was gone. The only pain he felt now was that of the dark mark. He knew no common healing spell would be able to help in that case. He looked back at Harry's expectant face.  
  
"Thank you" Draco kept his eyes facing the ground. That is until a hand took a hold of his chin and made him look into stunning green eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. He watched as Harry leaned towards him. How Draco wanted to close the gap and feel those lips on his. But he was so scared of the reaction it would bring. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's next comment.  
  
"Draco there is something I want to ask you."  
  
TBC. 


	7. Part 6

All for Love  
  
Part 6  
  
Harry had not meant to scare Draco. He just wanted to make sure that he was ok, but when he had grabbed his arm the blond had freaked out and threw himself against the wall. Draco had looked like he was going to run so Harry quickly stepped out into the light so that Draco could see him. The effect was instianous upon Draco seeing him. His face went cold, as did his voice.  
  
"Potter, what is the meaning of this."  
  
What was the meaning of this? Draco was supposed to be his enemy. What was he doing here? Why was he so worried about how Draco felt? What was he going to say? The truth he guessed.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you Draco, I just noticed that you were limping and I umm.. I umm... wanted to know if you were ok?" Smart Harry, make yourself sound more pathetic. Harry looked up at Draco and noticed the obvious confusion on the blonds face. Why would Draco be so confused? He was acting like he had never been asked that question before. Surely someone out there cared enough for the blond to make sure he was ok. He was brought out of his thoughts as Draco spoke again.  
  
"I am fine. I just fell when I was getting into the carriage. It'll be ok... I just need to rest a little."  
  
Now this was interesting. Why did Draco not just use his wand? Only one way to find out. "Why don't you just heal it with your wand then. I know you can. Your grades in midwitch class are better than mine." Draco must have taken this the wrong way, fore as soon as the words were out of his mouth Draco got real cold again before answering in what was almost pure ice.  
  
"For your information potter I am too tired to cast a healing spell, so if you don't mind I would like to go to bed now."  
  
Harry felt stupid. Of course that was obvious. Draco did after all look pale. well paler than usual anyway. Since when did he know that Draco was paler than usual? When had he been studying the fare blond to make such a connection? He didn't know, but he did know one thing. He was not going to let Draco go to bed in pain. The only thing was, would Draco let him help. "Why don't you let me cast the spell then. That away you can go to bed without the pain."  
  
He watched as Draco nodded his head. A part of Harry melted at the trust Draco was showing. It made him wonder about himself. He had noticed over the past few weeks that his thoughts always turned back to the blond. Know that he thought about it he could only label his feelings as attraction. Could he be falling in love with the blond nymph? Would Draco even be interested in pursuing a relationship with him? This was a question that he had to ask Draco. And soon before he lost his nerve. But first things first. He had better heal Draco first.  
  
"Sanare" He watched as a purple light shot out of his wand and engulfed Draco. He could see the pure relief in the blonds face. It brought a great feeling to himself to know that he had helped in ending Draco's pain. He watched as Draco put weight on his left leg and noticed that it supported him fine. Draco appeared to be looking towards the ground now. His heart warmed when he heard Draco give a quiet thank you.  
  
This was the point to find out if the blond recouped his feelings. He reached out with his right hand and took hold of Draco's chin using his hand to bring his eyes to meet his own. Now was the time. No matter what the response was he would not regret it, fore he would know from here on out the answer and not have to worry latter what if. He brought his face closer to Draco's looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"Draco there is something I want to ask you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco there is something I want to ask you."  
  
This made Draco very nervous. What did Harry want from him. He continued to look into Harry's eyes waiting for him to ask his question, praying that it was going to be something that he could answer.  
  
"I . . . I think I may be falling in love with you. And I was wondering if there was even the slightest chance that you could ever feel the same?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco couldn't believe it. Not in his wildest dreams did he ever think that Harry would love him as well. He wanted to shout out load and run around the castle in joy. But another part of him was worried about Harry seeing the dark mark. He was afraid that Harry would not listen and even if he did, he would forbid him from going back to the death eaters. With Severus discovered, as a spy Draco was the only chance that the light had to know of Voldermort plans ahead of time.  
  
But then again. he wanted this so much. He never wanted anything more. Why couldn't he say yes to Harry? As long as Harry did not see the dark mark he would be fine. Coming to his decision he gave the answer from his heart. He leaned his head up and placed his lips against Harry's.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Part 7

All for Love   
  
Part 7  
  
Harry's worries were settled as Draco brought his lips up to meet Harry's. Harry applied more pressure with his lips and brought his tongue out to lick Draco's lip. With a short gasp he was allowed entrance. As his tongue was exploring Draco's mouth he brought his arms up and started to run them down Draco's arms. As soon as his hands started to slide down the arms Draco yanked himself away from Harry. Harry gulped wondering if Draco had changed his mind. He looked at Draco who was now standing a few feet away from him breathing hard. Harry himself was a little breathless as well. It had been one hell of kiss. He stood there waiting for Draco; wanting to know the reason the blond broke the kiss. He did not have to wait long.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco stood there as he felt Harry apply more pressure to his lips. This kiss was everything he thought it would be and more. Only a few seconds into the kiss he felt Harry's tongue seep out and lick his bottom lip. He let out a soft gasp which Harry took advantage of. Draco had to suppress a moan as Harry explored his mouth. He felt Harry shift in front of him and felt Harry's hands start to slide down his arms. It only took a second for Harry's hand to get close enough to the dark mark to cause pain. He jerked himself away from Harry, trying to control his breathing.   
  
He had to tell Harry something. If Harry took this the wrong way it could end this relationship before it began. "Harry, I... I do want this, but I don't want to go too fast. I do love you, I have for a long time, it's just that I don't want to take the chance of ruining this by going to fast. Is that ok with you?" He stood there waiting for Harry's response. At Harry's nod he smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss before telling him he was tired and was going off to bed.   
  
He then turned and continued his way down to the Slytherin common room and up to his dorm. After removing all of his bandages and throwing them away he stripped to just his boxers and lay on his bed. He knew that as soon as he was up he would end up in Dumbledore's office. He hoped he was doing the right thing by keeping this from Harry.  
  
  
  
  
It appeared that Draco was correct. No sooner had he awakened, Snape whisked him off to the headmasters office. Once he entered he noticed the headmaster setting behind his desk. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the headmaster's desk and watched as Snape took the other seat. He waited until the headmaster spoke.  
  
"Ah... Mr. Malfoy before we begin would you like a lemon drop?" After a quick no from Draco Dumbledore continued. "Very well, I want to thank you for saving Severus' life. With him now found out that leaves us with only you to feed information to us. Did your father give you a way to go to the meetings unseen?"  
  
"Yes sir... He gave me this." Draco handed the headmaster a golden ring with a snake engraved on the side with two green gems as eyes. "He gave me an incantation that when said will activate this ring as a two way port key. He stated that by saying it once it will take me to the manor and he will apparate me to the meeting. The second time the incantation is said it will transport the holder to where they originally started. I of course won't tell you the incantation since it would activate the portkey and send whoever is touching it, which would be you, to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Dumbledore gave the ring back to Draco and watched as he slipped it back onto his finger. "Ok then, do you have anything to report at this time?"  
  
"No sir, not at this time. After I got Snape out and ummm.... everyone cooled down a bit the meeting was over. Nothing else was discussed. My father only told me to use the ring whenever I feel the dark mark."  
  
"Very well then. In the future leave as soon as you are summoned. Upon your returning come to me as soon as possible to give me any updates you may have."  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
"Very well, if there is not anything else then, you had better get down to the great hall for breakfast. Severus and I will join you there shortly." Dumbledore watched as Draco got up and left the room. He now brought his attention to Severus.  
  
"Albus are you sure that Draco can do this all by himself?"  
  
Dumbledore gave Severus a grave look. "Severus, do we have any other choice?" He was answered with only silence. They both knew that Draco was their only chance at this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry had spent the rest of the night, after Draco left, in his bed thinking of his new relationship with the blonde. He couldn't believe he had the courage to ask Draco. He was glad he did. He couldn't wait to see Draco again. But now that they were together he had to worry about his friends. He did not know how they would take it. They knew he was gay, and they were ok with that, but being gay and dating Draco were two separate things. If it came down that he had too choose between the two he did not know how he could.  
  
He entered the great hall and noticed that Draco had not yet entered. He took his seat between Ron and Hermione. His mind made up he leaned over to Ron then Hermione and told them both that he wanted to talk to them. After he looked up from telling Ron he caught a flash of blonde walking along the Slytherin table. Tilting to the left he noticed Draco look up from his plate and look him in the eyes. Harry watched as Draco gave him a small smile before returning to his meal. Harry knew after that smile that he would find a way for it to work... with or without his friends.  
  
  
TBC.... 


	9. Part 8

Part 8  
  
After breakfast Harry lead Ron and Hermione to an empty classroom and motioned for them to take a seat. Not surprising they decide to share a seat. Harry just snorted. Those two are always joined at the hip. He turned back to his friends. He knew that if he did not just come out and say it he would chicken out.   
  
"Hermione.. Ron.. I ahh. that is to say" God Harry say it already. Your friends are going to think you out of your mind. He was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Harry you know that no matter what you have to say, it won't change the fact that you're our friend."  
  
"Yea Mate, What could really be that bad?"  
  
Harry let out a nervous chuckle after Ron's statement. He was sure there were a few things that would be really bad to Ron's mind and he also felt that Draco was one of those things. "Well guys. you see I have... Ihavegotaboyfriend." Harry mentally smacked himself. He did not even understand what was just said, and he was the one who said it. He could already see the confusion on his friend's faces. He straitened up, trying to look proper. After clearing his throat he decided to try that again. "I meant, I have got a boyfriend."  
  
"Harry, that's not that bad thing mate. That's a good thing, right Hermione?" Harry looked at Hermione for her to confirm what Ron said, but only saw a knowing smirk on her face. Harry sensed trouble.  
  
"Ron why don't you ask Harry who it is that he is seeing." Harry knew he was in for it now. He didn't know how but he could tell that Hermione knew. How. he did not know, but judging be the smirk on her face and the way she was watching Ron's face he knew she knew. Now he just had to find a way of saying who he was dating with out Ron hitting the roof. He looked to Ron and saw that he was waiting for a response. It was only two words. He could do this. Steeling himself he looked into Ron's eyes.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Harry was deeply surprised at the response. But it did not come from Ron, but Hermione.  
  
"AH HA" After her out burst she brought up her hand up and shoved Ron off the chair they were sharing. She looked liked a person who had won the muggle lottery. Harry couldn't tell who was more shocked by the outburst him or Ron. Before he got a chance to question her about it she burst out again.  
  
"I told you Ron. I knew it was going to be Draco. I won. You owe me now." She had evil smile when she glanced at Ron sitting on the floor. Then she looked up at Harry and almost burst out laughing at his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing. "Oh Harry I knew it was going to be Draco. Honestly, you two have been sneaking glances at each other all year. I tried to tell Ron but you know him, he didn't believe me. He stated you were after Justin, but I knew better."  
  
Harry just nodded dumbly and watched Ron pick himself off of the floor. He just had to make sure. "So, you are ok with this Ron. right?"  
  
"Honestly Harry.. Malfoy. anyone else would have been fine. He is nothing but a-" Ron was cut off from continuing by the glare that came from Hermione. "That is he is nothing but a .Ah perfect match for you. yea."   
  
Harry looked at Ron suspiciously. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah mate, just don't expect me to like him or anything. As long as he doesn't start something I won't." Harry nodded in agreement. That sounded reasonable. Now there was only one last question to ask.  
  
"Ron, what is it that you bet Hermione?"  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair. "Urm nothing really Harry." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh damn. I forgot Divination book. I'll see you at class." Ron ran off towards the common room.   
  
Harry turned to Herminie who was still smiling evilly. Harry scratched by his head thinking. "Hermione, you may want to check on Ron. we don't have text books in Divination."  
  
Hermione started to walk off. "Don't worry Harry, I am sure Ron is fine. For now at least." Hermione still had the grin plastered on her face as she turned the corner and walked out of sight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry did not see Ron again until it came time for divination. He was already seated in the class room when Ron came tumbling in still looking a little red a round the ears. This made him want to know what the bet was. Whatever it was it was something that Ron did not look happy about. Of course knowing those two he may not want to know what the bet was. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ron taking a seat at his table next to him.  
  
"Sorry I was late mate, Mione wanted to have a little talk with me." Ron seemed to get redder at this statement. Harry decided just to drop it for now, he was sure that at the rate he was blushing that it was going to be something either very personal or highly public. If it was personal he did not want to know, but if it were public he would find out in time.  
  
"It's ok Ron; I have only been here for a few min. I wonder how I am going to die today?"  
  
"I don't know mate, maybe a rabid bunch of vampires are going to storm the castle and kill you." Harry just snorted. That sounded like the same thing he put on his last assignment. What the hell. he did get an A. He looked up to see Professor Trelawney trying to get the classes attention.  
  
"Settle down children, my fates have advised me this very morning that I should be a few minutes late to class today to stave off a disaster to poor Mr. Potter. So myself, not wanting to tempt the fates decided it would be best to arrive late for his safety." Of course Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were eating it up looking at Harry like he was going to break or freak out and try to kill people.  
  
Ron just snorted and elbowed Harry to lean over for a min. "Late because of you my foot, the old bat probably was passed out from all the scents in this room" Harry let out a little chuckle. he had to agree with Ron on that point. This room was always hot and smelled of incense.  
  
"Anyway class I am going to be doing readings on your future today since it is the first day after break. I hope that you all will take this seriously." Harry felt a grave feeling in his stomach. He just knew when it came to him that it was going to be something that he would not like. He watched as Professor Trelawney went around to each person and advised him or her of there near future. He watched as she approached his table. At least this time she was going to Ron first instead of him.  
  
"Oh Mr. Weasley, Tut tut. you have a very embarrassing situation coming up. You will never be the same." At this Ron blushed deep red. Harry didn't need to be physic to know what was going through Ron's mind right now. He bet anything that it was going towards the bet. Score one for the Teacher. She might actually have gotten one right.  
  
Harry was brought back when she came over to him. She took his hand and peered at his palm. Harry knew what was about to happen and waited for it. Sure enough it only took a few seconds for it. Professor Trelawney threw herself away from Harry and brought her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Oh you poor child. I see that someone close to you will face grave misfortune in their near future. They will have to make a choice that will change their life forever. I do not see how they will live. Oh dear. I am sorry to be the bearer of such bad news. It is the price for having the gift." Harry did not like this fortune. He knew that she never got anything right. usually, but part of him believed her. He felt a shutter go through his body. He just knew that something was going to happen. But what he did not know.  
  
Ron leaned over to him and motioned for him to come closer. "Well mate, at least your not going to die this time." The teacher interrupted Ron before he could say anything else.  
  
"Oh and Mister Potter. one more thing. I see you will die a horrible death when the choice is made." Harry snorted and Ron hit his head on the desk. Figures.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Part 9

All for Love  
  
Part 9  
  
After Harry left divination he looked outside and noticed that it had started to snow. He loved snow. There just was something heavenly about the flakes that drew him to them. Bringing himself out of his thoughts he continued to his next class. Although he loved snow, one thing that he did loathe was potions. And that was where he was off to. At least he would be able to see Draco again, and if he was lucky maybe a quick snog after class. He knew that Draco was not ready for there relationship to go public. He didn't think he was ready for that himself. He knew he had to tell his friends, but he doubted Draco told any of his.  
  
When he entered the potions classroom he took a quick look over to the Slytherin side of the room and noticed that Draco was already there. He gave Draco a quick smile and was relieved to see Draco give him a small smile back. He took his seat in front of Hermonie and waited for Ron to come in. He sat right in front of them since there were only 2 seats to a table, and he wanted the lovebirds to sit together. He looked over to Hermonie and saw that she had been trying to gets his attention.  
  
"Hey Harry, how was divination. I wish I could have been there today." This surprised Harry. Hermonie had left the class and had not come back during 3rd year. She always maintained that the professor was a fake.  
  
"Hermonie, I can't believe you said that. I thought you didn't believe in divination."  
  
"Of course I believe in divination, but I still think that Professor Trelawney is mostly a fake."  
  
"Then why would you want to be in class today?"  
  
"Well on a day like this not even that fake could screw up a prediction. I mean she has to have some powers otherwise Dumbledore would never have hired her. But when it comes to her I think she guesses more than she knows. Anyway, I was reading this book on prophecy's and it stated that once every hundred years prophecy's come around more frequent since the planets align which gives seers and divination experts clearer presence in the future. It's a proven fact that a prophecy done on that day has a 90% chance of coming true. I heard that she was reading student futures today. I would have liked her to do mine. What do you think Harry? Harry.. Harry!"  
  
Harry was in a world of his own after Hermonie was telling him that divination powers were improved today. He was thinking back to his own prediction from the teacher.  
  
//"Oh you poor child. I see that someone close to you will face grave misfortune in their near future. They will have to make a choice that will change their life forever. I do not see how they will live."//  
  
If what Hermonie just said was correct then that prediction had a great chance of coming true. This scared him. Someone close to him. There weren't that many. Was Voldermort going to get one of them? He sat there thinking. Dumbledore was safe and could defend himself. Ron and Hermonie, while not as powerful as Dumbledore, knew how to apparate. But she said they would make a choice. Voldermort kidnapping them wouldn't be a choice. He knew they would not betray them. But then his mind went to another that was now close to him.. Draco!  
  
The entire class got quiet and everyone started looking at him. He had the distinct impression that that was not said only in his mind. Hermonie was giving him a weird look and so was Ron who had finally showed up. Snape entering the room to begin class saved him from having to explain his sudden out burst. He would have to give more thought on this later.  
  
"Alright class, I have decided to assign partners for this next potion. As I call your name go to your partner and get your ingredients. Weasley...Crabbe, Longbottom to stave off disaster I am assigning you to granger. Potter.Malfoy" Snape continued down the list in his hand until everyone was assigned a partner. Harry happily walked over to Draco. Normally he would not have been happy with the pairing, but he couldn't be upset with sitting with his boyfriend. He took his seat next to Draco and have him a quick hi. Draco leaned his head towards Harry.  
  
"Harry what was with you yelling my name awhile ago?" Harry did not want to think about it right now. The chance of losing Draco was unbearable. If the professor was talking about Draco he wanted to think it all through first. Best not to let Draco know about the prediction just yet.  
  
"Sorry about that I was just thinking about you and it slipped." Draco didn't look too convinced but Harry was relieved when Draco didn't push the issue. He sat down and started to cut up the roots. He looked back over to Draco.  
  
"You want to meet tomorrow in the Astronomy Tower?"  
  
"Trying to get me alone are you Harry?"  
  
Harry leaned a little closer to Draco. Draco was gulping. Surely Harry wouldn't kiss him here in front of everyone. He watched Harry's lips. "What if I am trying to get you alone?"  
  
Draco started blushing a little. He whispered to Harry that it would be fine. Harry leaned in a little closer to him. "Good" then Harry shot to the left and grabbed another stack of roots, leaving Draco there gaping trying to find out what just happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later in the class Snape approached to find out how the potion was going. Harry was a little worried. Snape never missed a chance to take points from Gryffindor. Snape started to look at the potion that was simmering on the fire.  
  
"Very good Mr. Malfoy. Not even Potter could screw this up with your help." Harry was steaming. He was the one who did most of the work. All Draco did was sit there and stir. But knowing Draco he would not admit it. Harry waited for it.  
  
"I agree Professor. It takes skill to do potions." Harry saw Draco smirking at him as he said this. So that's how it was going to be. Harry had an evil thought. Snape was in front of them and was only paying attention to Draco and the cauldron. Harry slipped his right hand under the table and waited for Draco to start talking again.  
  
"You did a very good job on this potion Mr. Malfoy." This was the time. As soon as Draco started talking Harry started to rub Draco's leg.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco was delighted when Snape praised him about the potion. He saw haw mad Harry was getting from the last comment by Snape stating that not even Harry could screw this up. He couldn't help pestering Harry a little. "I agree Professor. It takes skill to do potions." He gave a smirk in Harry's direction when Snape turned to Potter to nod.  
  
"You did a very good job on this potion Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco was proud. "I knooooooooowwwwwww Professor" Something had just rubbed his leg. Draco glanced to his left and saw Harry there with an innocent expression. But he could feel Harry's hands rubbing up and down his leg. He gulped.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy are you ok?" Draco was started to blush. Harry's hand kept rubbing up and down his leg. He knew he had to answer Snape.  
  
"I. I'm finnnnnnnnnne" Harry had squeezed his thigh as soon as he started talking. Snape was giving him a weird look now.  
  
"Are you sure, you're turning red." Harry's hand was moving up higher. Draco was beginning a small pant. He knew he was moments away from being forced to the infirmary. He glanced again at Harry seeing he still wore an expression of innocence. Draco looked back at Snape. While keeping eye contact with Snape he brought his right foot up and stomped hard on Harry's left. Harry yelped and shot up out of his seat.  
  
"Mr. Potter 10 points from Gryffindor for yelling in my class and another 10 for being inconsiderate to Mr. Malfoy when he was trying to talk to me." Draco grinned. With Harry's hand off of him, he had not problems answering Snape.  
  
"I am fine sir. Just got a little hot for a moment." He heard a snort coming from Harry's direction, but decided to ignore it. Snape gave him a nod and continued on to the next potion. Draco turned to Harry and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You evil bastard. That was not funny." He was appalled to see Harry giggling. After Draco thought for a moment about it he started to giggle too.  
  
TBC. 


	11. Part 10

All for Love  
  
Part 10  
  
Later that night Draco was sitting in the common room. He was thinking about his relationship with Harry. He still chuckled when he thought what Harry did to him in potions. He also remembered the startled look on Harry's face when he had stomped on his foot.  
  
Bringing himself out of his thoughts he looked outside to see that it had finally stopped snowing. The stars and the moon were out. It looked peaceful. He looked at the clock on the wall. 10 pm it was past curfew and there would be no students in the hall. With that in mind Draco went up to his room and threw his robes over his pajamas. He then made his way out of the common room and walked down the halls towards the front doors.  
  
Once he was outside he walked out to the field next to Hogwarts. The snow was only a few inches thick and the wind was blowing lightly. Since he had showered earlier he had not put the gel back in his hair so his it blew with the breeze. Once he was out in the field he stopped and just looked at the stars and the moon over the landscape. The moonlight hitting of the stone looked like small pearls all around him. This was one of the most beautiful things he seen. He always like it after it snowed. Everything looked perfect and innocent. He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt arms encircle his waist and a chin rest on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was in the common room writing a letter to Sirus. He felt he should know that Harry was dating Draco. Sirus had promised him that he would tell him when he started dating anyone. He put his quill down and looked over the letter to make sure it was all there.  
  
Dear Sirus,  
  
How are you doing? I am doing fine. Actually I am doing better than fine. I have found a boyfriend. You most likely know him by reputation. He is the son of Lucious Malfoy. His name is Draco Malfoy. Before you say anything I know that his father is a Death Eater. I don't believe Draco is one though. He is too proud to join Voldermort. I think I can save him from going that route. Wish me luck with it.  
  
I am also worried since I went to divination today and was given a future that I fear. I was told "I see that someone close to you will face grave misfortune in their near future. They will have to make a choice that will change their life forever. I do not see how they will live.". There are only two people who this could be. You or Draco. Please Sirus promise me that you will be careful. I don't want to loose you. You are the only family I have left. The other option is Draco. And I have an idea as to what the choice could be. He may have to make a choice to get the mark or not. I hope that I can convince him that he shouldn't. What do you think? How can I make sure that he doesn't accept it?  
  
Sincerely Your Friend Harry James Potter  
  
P.S. Write me back to let me know that you are ok.  
  
After reading the letter Harry decided that it was fine and put it in an envelope. He had used Hedwig last time and did not want to use her again. He made his way down the common room to find Ron. He found him playing chess with Hermonie. He approached them.  
  
"Ron can I use Pig to send a letter to Sirus?"  
  
"Sure mate, let me go get him real fast." A few minutes later Ron returned with a very excited Pig in his hands. Pig was chirping away, seeming to be bursting with pride that he had a letter to deliver. Ron set him down on the table and got the letter from Harry. He then spent 10 minutes trying to get the letter on Pig, who kept jumping around the table. Hermione went to help Ron with Pig after Pig knocked into he chess set and almost got knocked out himself, by the queen who did not take lightly to being hit.  
  
Once the letter was firmly attached Ron picked up Pig and walked to the window in the common room. He opened up the window and tossed Pig out and watched him for a moment to make sure he cleared the walls. But before Ron could shut the window he caught a site of someone standing out in the field. Upon looking a little closer he noticed that it was Malfoy out there. Turning he addressed Harry.  
  
"Hey mate, what do you make of this?" He pointed out Draco to Harry. Harry looked closer as well. After determining that it was indeed Draco he grabbed his invisibility cloak and told Hermione and Ron that he was going to make sure everything was ok. Before they could say anything Harry was already out of the room and heading down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry raced down he halls. He was worried that something was wrong. He made his way out of the front doors. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and stuffed inside his regular cloak. What he saw when he got to the field took his breath away. Draco was standing there with a backdrop of stars looking up at the moon. The snow around him gave him an angelic view.  
  
He walked up to Draco and put his arms around the blonds waist and put his chin on his shoulder. Draco turned his head a little and rubbed his cheek a little onto Harry's. He then turned his head back to look out at the stars again. It was Harry that finally broke the silence.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, I've always like it after it snows. It just seems so perfect and innocent."  
  
Harry had to agree. He was thinking along the same lines. "I agree but not only is the snow beautiful it has you in it as well. That makes it a hundred more times special." He felt Draco turn around to face him. Harry kept his arms around the Draco's waist as Draco pivoted his body to face Harry. Harry noticed Draco was showing a genuine smile. And not just a small smile, but also the biggest smile that he had ever seen on Draco. He brought his head down and was met halfway by Draco's lips. Together they kissed under the stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
Up at the castle watching the kissing boys were the headmaster and deputy headmaster. "Should I go down a discipline them for being outside of their dorms Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore gave it some thought before shaking his head and closing the curtains. "No. Let them be. Let them have their moment of perfection. Dark times are ahead for those two. Let them be together this once." With that said the two walked out of Dumbldore office to make sure that Filch was nowhere where he could catch the couple.  
  
  
  
  
  
Up in the Gryffindor common room Ron and Hermione had also just stepped away from the window. Ron was the first to speak. "You know, not saying that I like Malfoy but they do look good together."  
  
"Of course they do Ron. They were meant to be together."  
  
Ron gave a smirk. "I know some other couple that was meant to be together" he stepped close to Hermione and put his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, and who would that be?" She looked up into Ron's blue eyes.  
  
"Us of course." And with that said he placed his lips upon her's  
  
TBC. 


	12. Part 11

Hi, I have decided to respond to reviewers questions.  
  
maya's tom - thanks for the positive feedback. Although dark times are ahead this story will have a happy ending  
  
Izanami Hime - I'm glad you like reading the story. Thanks  
  
aurelie - I'm glad you like the part. I try to get the chapters out as fast as possible.  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 11  
  
Almost a week had past since that night they shared a kiss under the full moon while standing in the snow. Thinking back on it Harry knew that it would always be one of his most cherished memories. Since then Draco and him met up when ever possible. One of Harry's favorite past times was getting Draco to blush. He just looked so cute with pink in his pale cheeks. Looking over at his clock he noticed that it was time to get up. He had already slept later than usual.  
  
Getting out of bed he got out of his pj's and changed into some jeans and a shirt. He then proceeded to walk into the common room to see if he could find Ron or Hermione to see if they had eaten yet. Of course the site that meet him when he got to the common room did not surprise him. There was Ron and Hermione all right but from the look of it Ron was given her CPR with her tongue. Shaking his head Harry cleared his throat to get their attention.  
  
The effect was immediate. Ron and Hermione shot apart with such speed that all Harry saw were blurs for a moment. He looked over at Ron and noticed that he was turning red. Seeing this brought his thoughts back to Draco. That seemed to be happening a lot. He was brought of his thoughts by Hermione's voice.  
  
"Harry you're drooling." Harry blushed as he brought his sleeve up to wipe at his mouth.  
  
"Sorry about that Mione, I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Oh and would this something have blond hair and gray eyes?" Hermione gave Harry a little smirk. Harry was still blushing. Unknown to Harry, Ron was behind him putting his finger in his mouth and making gagging noises at the mention of Harry and Draco. He was silenced by a glare from Hermione before Harry found out.  
  
Harry decided he needed to change the subject or he was going to pass out from too much blood to his head. Remembering the reason he came down he turned around to Ron and Hermione again and asked them if they had eaten yet. Upon there answer of no, they started to walk out of the common room on their way to the kitchen. But before they got out they heard a tapping at the window. When Hermione went to open it she immediately ducked. The reason was apparent as a little feather ball shot through the window and started doing circle around the ceiling.  
  
Harry looked up to see Ron's owl, Pig, back with the reply from Sirus. Ron was already trying to coax the bird down from his laps around the ceiling. After about 5 minutes of circling pig flew down towards Harry. Harry had to duck to avoid pig and the owl slammed into the bookcase behind him.  
  
"Pathetic bird" Harry knew that even though Ron had said that he really like his owl. He watched as Ron picked pig of the shelf and gave him a little shake. It didn't take much and pig was chirping crazily in Ron grasp. With effort and Harry's help they were able to get the letter off of Pig's leg. Harry opened the envelope as Ron rubbed the finger that pig had bit in his excitement. It was indeed Sirius's reply. He read through the contents out load.  
  
Hi Harry,  
  
I'm doing fine, and am glad to hear you are as well. I am also glad to hear that you have found a boyfriend to share your time with. Although I must let you know that whom you are dating caught me by surprise. All I have to say is just be careful. You know his father is a deatheater. But if you will trust him so will I, just be very careful. I do hope that you can help him choose the side of the light. He would be a great asset to the order and I would hate for you to have to go against him.  
  
As for the fortune you were given, I can assure you that I am being very careful. As for you worry about Draco, I really don't know what to tell you. I was in school with his father and I can tell you that he was a very cruel person. I shudder to think what Draco's home life is like. The only thing I can suggest is to keep showing him love. Knowing his father he is probably starved for it. But it will ultimately come down to him. You will have to see if he can stand up to his father. Lucius will not allow him to say no. This is a situation that will have to work itself out and I do hope for not only his sake but also yours that everything works out. I will be heading your way, why don't we meet at the cave at Hogsmead in two weeks. See you then.  
  
Your God Father, Sirus Black  
  
P.S. Don't forget to bring some food with you.  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief after he finished reading the letter. Ron just snorted at the thought of Draco's home life being anything but perfect. Harry though, believed what Sirus had said. From experience with spending time with Draco he could tell that his home life was not perfect. The biggest evidence was the night he came back from the holidays. Draco told Harry that he had fallen in the carriage but Hermione had said that she saw Draco limp out. Harry didn't want to bring the subject up with Draco. Every time Harry tried to talk to Draco about his home or his past Draco would freeze up and start acting cold and distant. Shaking his head he motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him out. They started towards the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco also woke up late that day, but unlike Harry he did not get out of bed. He wanted to just lay there all day thinking about his boyfriend. It pained him that they could not be public. He knew that if his father found out it would be very bad. Lucius was likely to kill him, and then the light would have lost their last spy. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. Looking over he let out a groan at seeing that it was his fathers owl. Getting out of the bed he went over and let the owl in.  
  
Once he got the letter off of the owl he noticed that indeed he was correct. It was a letter from his father. He let the owl back out the window and turned back to the envelope. He got his wand and put the counter spell on it. Lucius always cursed his mail so that it would explode if the curse were not removed before it was opened. Never say Lucius was stupid. After opening the envelope he pulled out the letter and began to read.  
  
Draco,  
  
The dark lord has asked me to pass on a mission for you, and you had better not fail. I need not remind you of how you disgraced yourself in the eyes of our lord the last time. He has commanded you to make sure that Potter is at Hogsmead this weekend. We do not care how you do it, but he had better be there, for your sake.  
  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
P.S. Come to the manor after his capture but be subtle as to not bring attention to yourself from that mudblood lover Dumbledore.  
  
Draco let out a breath that he did not even know he had been holding. This was great. They wanted him to set up his boyfriend to get caught. That was just great. Looking at the clock he decide he would go down to the kitchen and get something to eat before going to the headmaster. Going to his dresser he pulled out some pants and a silk shirt. He made his way down to the kitchen. Once there he asked one of the house elves to get Dobby. Dobby was one of his secret friends while he worked at the manor. Dobby always helped him while he worked at the manor. Anytime Lucius would get mad and hurt Draco, Dobby always helped and eased his pain.  
  
Since Dobby left the manor after Draco's second year Draco would come down from time to time at night and have cocoa with Dobby. He liked hearing stories from Dobby about Harry. Dobby had a unique view of Harry and he could do no wrong in Dobby's eyes. Dobby did get a little distant with Draco after he found out Draco was mean to Harry but after Draco sat him down and talked to him and explained that he had to be mean to Harry for both of there safety's Dobby and he became friends again. He was brought out of his thoughts by Dobby's squeaky voice.  
  
"Oh, Master Draco, sir, Dobby is so happy for your visit. What is it that Dobby can do for you sir?"  
  
"Hi Dobby, can you make me one of your special sandwiches?"  
  
"Oh... of course Master Draco. Dobby would be glad too."  
  
"Dobby how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Draco." Draco had indeed been trying to get Dobby to call him by only his first name, but for some reason Dobby always refused.  
  
"I can't do that Master Draco. You were Dolby's first master." With that said Draco sighed and shook his head while Dobby disappeared with a pop to go make Draco's sandwich. While Draco was waiting for Dobby to come back he noticed that his boyfriend walked into the kitchen. He was about to jump up and run and get a kiss, but stopped dead when he saw that Hermione and Ron had followed Harry in. Seeing that Ron was giving him a dirty look, Draco had a plan. He walked right up to Harry who was standing in front of Ron and gave him a big kiss.  
  
Ron started making gagging noises but was stopped when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. After a few moments Draco broke the kiss and stepped back. He looked at Harry and then nodded his head once at Ron and Hermione for acknowledgment.  
  
"Hi Harry, why don't you come sit with me over here." He saw he was about to say yes then looked over towards Ron and Hermione. Draco let out a sigh. "Of course Granger and Weasley can join us." With that said Harry beckoned his friends over and they all sat around a table in the kitchen. They were startled out of their thoughts when with a pop Dobby appeared right next to Draco."  
  
"I have your sandwich Master Draco, just like you like it." He handed Draco a platter then noticed that Harry was there with his friends. "Oh. Harry Potter sir what a surprise. What can Dobby get for you and your friends?" After Harry and his friends told Dobby what they wanted he disappeared with another pop. Harry rose and eyebrow at Draco.  
  
"Master Draco."  
  
Draco let out a sigh. He was waiting for that one. "Dobby always calls me that. I have been trying to get him to just call me Draco but it never works."  
  
Ron let out a snort. "I'm surprised by that Malfoy. Dobby is probably scared of you." Hermione smacked Ron on the head and Draco was fast on the defensive.  
  
"For your information Weasel Dobby and I happen to be friends." Ron looked like he was going to say more but was stopped when he received a glare not only from his girl friend but from Harry as well. Before anything else could be said, Dobby returned with everyone meal. They each took there plate and started eating. Draco was in the middle of taking a drink when Harry spoke.  
  
"Draco, I was thinking that maybe we could meet somewhere in Hogsmead this weekend and have a picnic." Harry was very surprised when Draco spit all of his drink all over everyone. Draco jumped to his feet.  
  
"NO!" Everyone was giving Draco a weird look. "I wanted us to spend some alone time here at the castle. Please."  
  
Everyone did not know what to be surprised about the most. Draco spitting out his drink and screaming or the fact that he said please. Harry was in a small state of shock. "Of course we can stay here Draco."  
  
Draco let out a sigh. He watched as Hermione preformed a quick cleaning spell to clean up the mess that Draco had made. Everyone sat down and finished eating, but Draco could feel everyone eyes on him. Not that it surprised him; he just made a fool out of himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something on his foot. His first instinct was to jump back or stomp on it, but he noticed that it was moving in circles. He looks across him to Harry and saw a light smirk on Harry's face. Draco got a small blush at thought of Harry rubbing his foot all over his leg while his friends were there. After they were done eating Draco turned down Harry's offer to go someplace quiet and proceeded to Dumbldore.  
  
TBC. 


	13. Part 12

Thanks to my reviewers  
  
Alle - I hope this is fast enough for you. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Izanami Hime - I thought it was a nice catch. Glad you like it.  
  
  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 12  
  
Draco raced through the halls towards the headmaster's office. He needed to get this over with. Standing in front of the gargoyle he realized that the headmaster never gave him the password. He had no idea what it could be. He sat there pondering for a while trying different potions and spells but with no luck. He would have stayed out there for a very long time if Snape had not walked up to him.  
  
"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I need to see the headmaster, Sir. I just received a letter from my father about a plot against Harry." Snape raised an eyebrow at the mention of Draco calling Harry by his first name, but nodded and told the gargoyle the password.  
  
"Strawberry liquorish." At seeing Draco's questioning looks he proceeded to explain. "The headmaster always has a type of muggle candy for his password." Draco just filed that away for future reference. He proceeded up the stairs with Snape behind him.  
  
Once at the top of the stairs he knocked and upon hearing the headmasters call walked in and took a seat with Snape sitting to his left. "What brings you here today Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Sir I have received a letter from my father regarding a plot against Harry." At Dumbldore nod he proceeded to read the letter out loud.  
  
Draco,  
  
The dark lord has asked me to pass on a mission for you, and you had better not fail. I need not remind you of how you disgraced yourself in the eyes of our lord the last time. He has commanded you to make sure that Potter is at Hogsmead this weekend. We do not care how you do it, but he had better be there, for your sake.  
  
Lucious Malfoy  
  
P.S. Come to the manor after his capture but be subtle as to not bring attention to yourself from that mudblood lover Dumbledore.  
  
He had debated whether to tell the Dumbeldore that last bit about him being a mudblood lover but decided not to leave anything out. He looked at the headmaster waiting for his response. "I see. we will need to find a way to keep Mr. Potter in the castle this weekend." Draco interrupted him.  
  
"Sir I can handle that. I told Harry that I wanted to spend a little time with him this weekend at the castle. I will keep him at the castle. The main worry is what to do about Hogsmead. We know there will be deatheaters there."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I don't think we have much to worry about. Voldemort is not yet powerful enough to alert the ministry to himself. What do you think Severus?"  
  
"I agree with you Albus, I do not believe that they will attack the general population. Sounds like they are just after Potter this time. Though we have neglected one point. If Draco does not get Harry to go to Hogsmead this weekend he will be looking at a harsh punishment. I do not see how we can avoid this." He looked over at Draco with unmistakable concern in his eyes.  
  
Draco nodded. He was very aware of that. Just the thought of the crucio curse again made his skin shiver. But he would do anything for Harry. That was the whole reason for this in the first place. "I will be fine. I will survive."  
  
Snape looked like he wanted to argue this point, but before he could he was interrupted by Dumbledore. "If you are sure then Mr. Malfoy. Tell your father that Mr. Potter had a detention from me when you see him this weekend. Hopefully that will lessen your punishment." Snape just snorted. He was aware how things worked. Draco's punishment would not be any less. But he did not say anything because he could see the determination in Draco's eyes. He silently prayed that Harry would never hurt Draco.  
  
  
  
After leaving the headmaster's office Draco went in search of Harry. He looked all over the place. He tried the quiditch field, the Astronomy Tower, and the Great Hall. He was trying to think of were the Gryffindor common rooms were. He remembered someone saying they were on the 3rd floor behind a fat lady in a pink dress. With that in mind he started off for the third floor.  
  
Once there he started walking up and down the halls looking for the painting. He found it tucked in the corner. He walked up the painting. The fat lady gave him a look before speaking. "Password?"  
  
"Umm. I don't know the password, I just wanted to ask you a question." At the paintings nod he continued. "Do you know if Harry is in there?"  
  
"No he is not."  
  
"Can you give him a message?" He must have said the wrong thing since the fat lady's face was starting to turn red.  
  
"What do I look like to you, a secretary? I tell you. You kids come up here all the time harassing me asking me to deliver messages." Draco was starting to get mad himself.  
  
"LISTEN, I did NOT mean it as an order I was just ASKING you." Stupid bitch. He turned and started stopping off. He only got halfway down the hall when he collided with someone. Looking up he noticed that it was Harry.  
  
"Insulting paintings now are you Draco?" Draco bristled at that.  
  
"I was not insulting her. I just asked her to give you a message and the bitch went ape on me." Harry was giving him a smirk, which only agitated Draco more. Fine take her side. Draco crossed his arms and just stood there. Harry walked up and put his arms around Draco's waist and started to lean in for a kiss, but Draco put his head to his side.  
  
"Oh god Draco. you look so cute when you are pouting." What did Harry think he was? Malfoy's do not pout. He turned to give Harry a piece of his mind, but was stopped from speaking by lips pressing into his. He sat there and savored the kiss allowing Harry entrance into his mouth. Harry tasted a little like caramel. Draco loved the taste.  
  
After a few minutes Harry pulled away and looked at Draco who was just standing there with a goofy smile on his face. Draco shook his head and addressed Harry. "What was I just saying?" Draco pondered for a moment. He knew he was mad at Harry about something. He just couldn't remember. Damn Potter. He did that on purpose. He decided that he might as well yell at him about that then. How dare he keep distracting him like that. As soon as he opened his mouth though Harry's lips claimed his again.  
  
Again he found Harry's tongue assaulting his. They kissed until they were both breathless. Draco stood there after again with a goofy grin. What was he thinking? "Damnit Harry stop that. You are doing that on purpose. I am trying to yell at you."  
  
Harry gave Draco an amused smile. "Sorry about that Draco. What did you want to yell at me about?"  
  
Draco opened his mouth but then stopped. What was he going to yell at Harry about? "I don't remember. Oh well. come on, lets go find somewhere a little more private." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and started dragging him towards one of the empty classrooms. If he looked at Harry he would have noticed a smirk on his face, and he would have heard Harry mumble.  
  
"Works every time."  
  
TBC. 


	14. Part 13

To the reviewers:  
  
Purple*Passion - Thanks for the review  
  
Moriavis & Evanjeline - First let me say that I did not know how to take this review at first. I did add an OOC message on the summary. The OOC was intentional on this fic. For your information I have read the books many times. A little mistake such as there being a book for divinations or my misspelling of medi-witch should not constitute the response you gave me. Also remember that they are in 7th year. That is 3 years later then the 4th book. Most people change in 3 years. On the point of Dumbledore being jolly, do you really think that in the situations that he has been in lately that he would be jolly? I am sorry if you don't find the story nothing but "Static". If that's the case then just pass over the story and don't read it next time. As for the grammar. I do use grammar and spelling checking and have a beta, I am sorry if my level of learning does not meet yours. I love feedback but this message was just too strong.  
  
Keeta Maxwell - Yes he is. The story is about to pick up though.  
  
Mayaz Felton - Glad you like it. Hope you like the next parts just the same.  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 13  
  
That Saturday morning found Draco in his room. He had told Harry to meet him outside the Slytherin common room at 11:00. He would have said earlier but Harry insisted that he walk Ron and Hermione to the damn carriages that would be taking them into Hogsmead. Draco sighed to himself. Always the loyal Gryffindor. Like those two were unable to walk themselves. Of course if what Harry had told him were correct then those two probably wouldn't have made it to the carriages without detouring to someplace to snog. They were worse then he and Harry.  
  
Looking over at his clock he noticed that it was 8:50. He had two hours and ten minutes until he could be with Harry. He had just stripped out of his pj's when the door was slammed open. Draco jumped and looked over to see Goyle walked in.  
  
"Goyle why don't you knock before you come barging in."  
  
"Oh come off it Draco, we all know you have the dark mark. I'm getting mine this summer. It's not as if it's a big deal."  
  
Draco self-consciously wrapped his hand around his shoulder with the mark. "Still, I don't want you barging in here. I would like some privacy."  
  
"I just want to know if you are going to Hogsmead. They have an early carriage leaving at 9:00."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I am staying today."  
  
"Fine" With that Goyle left shutting the door behind him. Draco finished stripping until he was just down to his boxers. His thoughts were on Harry again. He was glad it did not take much to get Harry to stay at the castle with him. Harry had insisted on taking him out to eat, but all Draco had to do was give him a disappointed look and Harry all but volunteered to do Draco's idea. Draco decided they would go and have a picnic on the school grounds. He looked forward to just relaxing with Harry. Especially since he would not be relaxed that night when he had to report his failure to his father and Voldermort. He was brought out of his thoughts with the door slamming open again. Damn Goyle. He turned around and started yelling.  
  
"GOYLE, WHAT I HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT.." Draco through his hand up to cover his mark. "Harry?" Oh shit!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron burst into the boy's dorm and ran over to Harry. "Come on mate get up. Me and Hermione have decided to take the early carriage to Hogsmead." He started shaking Harry, trying to get him up. All he got was a hand pushing his hand away and Harry mumbling. Ron leaned closer to see what it was that Harry was saying.  
  
"Leave me alone Draco.. I'm still tired" Ron went pale.  
  
"Eww Harry, don't go saying that. I want to eat at Hogsmead." He kept pushing on Harry but it did no good. He walked out of the room and a few minutes later Hermione walked in and gestured for Ron to be quiet.  
  
"Oh Draco what are you doing here in just your boxers." That worked. Harry shot up so fast that he almost hit his head on the headboard.  
  
"What.. What was that? Did someone say Draco was here?" He looked at Hermione trying to get an answer. Hermione just gave him a smirk.  
  
"No Harry, no one said Draco around here." Harry started to climb back under the covers but Hermione would not have it. With a gesture to Ron they both grabbed one of Harry's arms and manhandled him into the bathroom. Once there they put Harry in a stall and watched as he lay down in the corner and started sleeping again. Hermione got an evil smirk and ran over and put the cold water on full blast.  
  
"YIAAAHHHHHHHHH" Harry was wide-awake now and was scrambling across the floor trying to get to the turn off valve. Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"You know Mione. its times like this that I am glad you are my girl friend and would never do anything like that."  
  
"And what makes you think that Ron. If you ever don't get out of bed when I tell you I'll just curse you." Ron gulped and nodded. He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry's next comment.  
  
"At lest we know who wears the pants in this relationship." Ron turned scarlet. "Why are you guys dragging me out so early. What time is it anyway?"  
  
Hermione was the one to answer since Ron was trying to get his blush under control. "It's 8:15 Harry."  
  
Harry let out a groan. "Why did you wake me up so early. I didn't get to sleep until 4 am this morning."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow at this one. "And where were you until that early this morning?" Harry had a faint stain to his cheeks.  
  
"What was it that you needed again?" Hermione decided to let it drop.  
  
"They are having an early carriage to Hogsmead leaving at 9:00. I figured I would get you up early so once you see us off you have more time with your love."  
  
Harry blushed a little at the word love, but nodded his head. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
After Harry dropped Ron and Hermione off at the carriages he looked at the clock and noticed that it was 8:50. Why not head on down to the slytherin common room. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his dad's invisibility cloak. Throwing it over him he started walking towards the slytherin common room. He figured that he could just wait for someone to come out of the common room then he would slip in and go up to the dorms and surprise Draco.  
  
It didn't take long when Goyle came bursting out of the portrait. Before the door could shut Harry slipped through. Once he was in the common room he took a moment to look around. Nothing had changed since the last time he was in here during his second year. He looked around more trying to find the stairs to the dorm. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the 7th year dorms. He thought for a moment and decided that he would surprise Draco. He burst through the room. There was Draco with his back to him in nothing but boxers.  
  
"GOYLE, WHAT I HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT.." Draco threw his hand up to cover his shoulder but not before Harry saw what it was he was trying to cover. "Harry?" Harry couldn't believe it. All this time. All this time Draco had been lying to him. What was he to Draco? Was Draco just with him so he could betray him later?  
  
"Harry let me explain."  
  
Harry felt anger course through him. "I don't want to hear it Draco. All this time you have been lying to me. All this time you have been nothing but a deatheater whore." Draco started to walk out to Harry with his hands out trying to calm Harry down but he would have nothing to do with it. Before he knew what happened his fist had struck Draco in the face. Harry looked at his hand and at the dark bruise already forming on Draco's pale cheek. He didn't believe he hit him. He hit Draco, the person that he was in love with. But that person had betrayed him. He gave one more menacing glare at Draco before turning around and walking out of the room. But not before saying one last thing on his way out.  
  
"I never want to see you again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Once Draco noticed that it was Harry that entered the room his heart froze. His shirt was off. He reached up quick as he could to cover the mark on his arm. He saw the betrayal and anger in Harry's eyes.  
  
"Harry let me explain."  
  
"I don't want to hear it Draco. All this time you have been lying to me. All this time you have been nothing but a deatheater whore." Draco flinched at this. Is that what Harry really thought of him. He started to walk out to Harry with his hands out trying to calm Harry down but he would have nothing to do with it. He was surprised when Harry fist came towards him and smashed into his face. Harry had hit him. Just like his father does. He watched as Harry started walking off. Then Harry turned back to him for a moment.  
  
"I never want to see you again." With that said Draco watched as Harry walked out of the room, and maybe out of his life. Draco knew he should follow Harry and clear it up, but all he did was slide down to the floor and bring his knees up to his face, crying out his sadness.  
  
TBC. 


	15. Part 14

To my reviewers:  
  
Fire and Night - He slipped into the common room when Goyle went out. It's at the end of part 13  
  
Purple*Passion - Just remember that no matter what happens it will have a happy ending  
  
Alle - This fic is coming up to being half done. There will be a final battle, but it will be awhile before we get there. Thanks for you support about that review  
  
Tramill de Laxson - Glad you liked it. It will have a happy ending  
  
JK - Sorry for the last cliffhanger, and I will also say sorry for the one on this part too  
  
Mayaz Felton - Thanks for the defense. Also thanks for the compliment.  
  
Cherry-Bay - Thanks for the review  
  
Keeta Maxwell - Some people when shocked act out without thinking. That would have been a big shock to Harry. The only question now is, will he relise his mistake before it's to late?  
  
prgdsmk - Thanks for the Review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 14  
  
Harry was a mix of emotions. He did not remember running down the stairs without his invisibility cloak, nor did he remember seeing anyone on his way out. He was upset. Tears were falling down his face. How could Draco do that to him? Harry had thought that he could have changed the blond, but obviously not. He needed to talk to someone, but everyone he would trust to talk to had already left for Hogsmead. Harry wiped his eyes and threw the invisibility cloak back on him and ran to the statue of the one eyed witch. Once there he said the password and slipped thru the secret passage that would take him into Hogsmead. He would go there and talk to Ron and Hermione. They would help him figure out what to do.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile back in his room tears were still falling from Draco's eyes. It wasn't the pain from the wound on his face but the wound on his heart. He knew he needed to talk to Harry and explain, beg even if had to. He might have taken the job of spying out of love for Harry, but now that he knew that it was recuperated he would not be able to survive without it. Harry had shown him in these last weeks that someone out there did care for him, and that even a cold person like him could find love.  
  
Was he willing to get rid of all that and just throw it out the window? He had to make a choice. Did he tell Harry that he was a spy, and hope to convince Harry to let him continue or did he let Harry continue to think that he was a deatheater to keep Harry away from him and safe. Draco shook his head. He could not do that. He needed Harry. He knew it was selfish, but he deserved to be selfish sometimes.  
  
With that in mind he wiped the tears out of his eyes and changed quickly into a pair of robes. Now he just had to think of were Harry would go. He started out by searching the astronomy tower then he went thru the various empty classrooms and the great hall. The only real place he had not checked yet was Gryffindor tower. Just the thought of getting into another argument with that bitch gave him a headache. There had to be another way. Then it hit him. Dobby. Draco raced towards the kitchen.  
  
Once he was outside the painting that was used as the door for the kitchen Draco tickled the pair and stepped in. He was immediately confronted by a house elf. Winky he thought her name was.  
  
"Oh hello young master. What is it that Winky can get for you today?"  
  
"I need to speak with Dobby and it's urgent." Winky nodded and disappeared with a pop. It only took a few moments for dobby to appear.  
  
"What can Dobby do for you Master Draco?" Draco did not bother trying to correct the name this time. He had more urgent matters to attend.  
  
"Dobby I need to find Harry really fast. Can you please go check the Griffindor common rooms and dorms to see if he is there? If he is please tell him I need to talk to him."  
  
"Of course Master Draco, Dobby will do it now." Dobby again disappeared. Draco stalked back and fourth in front of the fireplace in the kitchen waiting for Dobby to return. He hoped Harry was willing to talk to him. He did not know what he would do if he started ignoring him now. He was brought out of his thoughts by the return of Dobby.  
  
"I am sorry Master Draco, Harry Potter sir was not in the Griffindor common room or dorms. Dolby was unable to find him anywhere else on the grounds either." A chill went down Draco's spine. If Dobby could not find Harry that only meant one thing. Harry was not on the grounds of the castle. Draco felt like he was going to start hyperventilating, but put himself back under control. He could not afford to lose it now. He nodded to dobby and tore out of the kitchen at a breakneck speed towards the headmaster's office. Draco had never been more scared in his life. He would rather face ten Voldermorts and hours of the crucio curse then Harry not be safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
After ten minutes of walking, Harry came to the stairs at the end of the tunnel. He knew from experience that he was right below the trapdoor in the basement of Honeydukes. Making sure that his cloak was secure around him he walked up the steps and placed his hands on the door, lifting it up. Once he was in the basement he quickly put the door back down and walked quietly up the steps. When he got to the top he went around the counter and walked outside. He withdrew his cloak once he saw that no one was looking in his direction. He then proceeded to find Ron and Hermione.  
  
He found Ron and Hermione walking out of the post office and quickly walked over to them. They were both shocked to see Harry there and to see that his eyes were red from crying. Hermione was the first one to him.  
  
"God Harry what happened. are you alright?"  
  
"No, I'm not ok. I need someone to talk to. Can we please go somewhere more private?"  
  
"Of course Harry lets go up to the Shrieking Shack. No one goes up there." With that in mind the trio started walking up to the shack with a quick pace. Once their Hermione noticed that Harry was bleeding from his right arm.  
  
"Harry what happened to your arm?" Harry was confused by what she meant till he looked at his arm and noticed that it was indeed scratched.  
  
"I'm not sure, I must have scraped it in the tunnel." He started to search for his wand in his robes. "Shit, I must have dropped my wand in the tunnel."  
  
"It's alright Harry, stand still for a moment." Hermione brought out her wand. "Sanare" A purple light shot out of her wand and engulfed Harry. At once the cut was healed. "Now, tell me what's the mater Harry."  
  
Harry looked at his friends. "It's Draco, he's.." Harry was cut off by someone screaming stupefy. Harry felt his whole body go stiff and he fell on the ground. He could hear Hermione and Ron next to him shouting out spells to whoever was attacking him. It had to be deatheaters. God how could he have been so stupid. Draco probably got them to come after him so that Harry could not tell anyone that he was a deatheater. The fight only last a few moments before the deatheaters sent Hermione and Ron crashing into the shack. Harry did not hear them move, and he only prayed that they were not dead.  
  
"Leave them, we are only after Potter." Harry recognized that voice. It was Draco's father Lucius. He felt as two deatheaters grabbed his still stupefied body. Then he felt a pull behind his navel. He was being port keyed somewhere. When he reached his destination his head impacted on the cement floor hard and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco ran to the headmaster's office. He could feel that something serious was going on. Once he got there he shouted the password from last night and took the steps two at a time, until he reached the door of the headmasters office. He burst threw the door and stopped short of crashing into he headmaster desk.  
  
"Headmaster, Harry knows and ran off. I can't find him anywhere. This is all my fault."  
  
"Calm down Mr. Malfoy. Now tell me exactly what happened."  
  
Draco drew a breath. "I was up changing this morning when Harry burst in. He saw the dark mark on my shoulder. He ran off before I could explain. I went to the kitchens to get Dobby to help me, but Dobby said that Harry was nowhere on the grounds. I'm afraid he might have run off to Hogsmead."  
  
"Alright Mr. Malfoy. I will personally head down to Hogsmead to check on Harry and bring him back. Don't worry I am sure everything is fine." Dumbldore only got as far as his office door before to bloodied figures burst in. Draco recognized them right away as Ron and Hermione. His breath caught. No. No. Nothing happened to Harry. Please god don't let anything happen to him. He looked up at Hermione, the fear radiating of him.  
  
"Headmaster, Harry has been taking by deatheaters. Harry met us at Hogsmead really upset and wanted to talk to us alone. We went up to the Shrieking Sto talk. We were ambushed by four deatheaters. Harry was immediately stupefied, and Ron and me could not fight them all off. We were knocked out, and when we came to Harry was gone."  
  
"Calm down you two. Get to the infirmary. I will call a meeting of the Order to find out what we need to do." Draco backing up muttering over and over again brought all three of them out of their thoughts.  
  
"It's all my fault... It's all my fault." Dumbldore could see Draco looking at his ring.  
  
"Draco don't, we don't have a plan." It was too late.  
  
"Socoush" With the password said Draco disappeared from the office. Ron and Hermione jumped when they saw him disappear and looked at the headmaster's grave face. Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"Headmaster, is Draco a deatheater?"  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger he is, but he is also a spy." Hermione and Ron sat there for a moment thinking it over.  
  
"He's gone after him. hasn't he?"  
  
Dumbldore nodded his head. "Yes he has, and he may be Harry's only hope." With bowed heads the two walked off towards the infirmary while Dumbldore wrote an urgent letter to Sirus Black. In his mind he prayed for both Harry and Draco. It was indeed up to Draco now.  
  
TBC. 


	16. Part 15

A/N - Sorry for the long delay on this chapter. I struggled a lot with this one.  
  
JK - Glad you like it. This chapter is evil too, but the next will be worse.  
  
Keeta Maxwell - This part will tell you if Harry saves Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Don't worry about Draco or Harry dieing. I am not that evil.  
  
Mayaz Felton - Glad you liked it.  
  
angelluv666@hotmail.com - Sorry for the delay on this chapter  
  
Fire and Night - Sorry about that last cliffhanger. oh and might as well apologize for this one too.  
  
Soushi-Neko - Easy. I typed it. ::smiles:: all kidding aside. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 15  
  
When Harry came to, he tried to get a hold of his surroundings. He noticed that he was hanging from the ceiling by chains attached to his wrist and he was stripped down to just his boxers. He looked around some more. It looked like he was in some sort of cell. The air was damp and the only light in the cell was a torch on the wall. The door of the cell was a hardwood door with a barred window. He look down to see how far down the floor was. It looked like he was only about half a foot of the floor. It was enough though. He could feel the strain in his shoulders already. He tugged on the chains a little and found that they wouldn't budge. He had to think this through.  
  
Obviously he had been captured. And most likely it was deatheaters. He mentally kicked himself. How could he have trusted Draco? This whole thing was a trap. They were waiting for him at Hogsmeade. WAIT! He wasn't going to be at Hogsmeade. Harry thought back to the moment when he had suggested Hogsmeade this weekend.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Draco, I was thinking that maybe we could meet somewhere in Hogsmeade this weekend and have a picnic." Harry was very surprised when Draco spit all of his drink all over everyone. Draco jumped to his feet.  
  
"NO!" Everyone was giving Draco a weird look. "I wanted us to spend some alone time here at the castle. Please."  
  
Everyone did not know what to be surprised about the most. Draco spitting out his drink and screaming or the fact that he said please. Harry was in a small state of shock. "Of course we can stay here Draco."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
How could he have been so stupid? Draco was trying to protect him. But Draco was also a deatheater. Damn. He should have let Draco explain when he found out. Why did he have to be so irrational? He even hit Draco. He actually hit him. He knew that Draco was probably abused by his father, but he still had hit him. God he probably deserved this. The look on Draco's face when he had hit him. How was he going to live with himself? That is even if he lived through this.  
  
The cell door burst open and none other than Lucius Malfoy walked in. He walked directly over to Harry and brought his hand across Harry's face. "Look at The Boy Who Lived now. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. The dark lord looks forward to meeting you potter." Harry just glared at him and refused to speak. It earned him another backhand from Lucius. "You won't be so defiant once the dark lord is through with you. I spent all night brewing a special potion just for this occasion."  
  
Harry did not like the smile that was on Lucius' face. Whatever potion they had for him, he knew it wasn't something he was going to like. Knowing Voldemort it most likely had a lot of pain attached to it. He still did not answer Lucius back. After a few minutes Lucius punched Harry in his stomach. Harry tried to curl in on himself, but the chains on his arms kept him hanging, and he was too tired to pull his legs up.  
  
"I'll just leave you alone for awhile. My lord will be here within the hour." With one more evil smile Lucius walked out and slammed the door shut.  
  
  
  
Draco landed with a thud at the entrance. He wasn't going to wait for a plan. Harry was in trouble. The whole reason for him being a spy was so that Harry wouldn't be put in so much danger. Great job he did. Draco mentally kicked himself. The first time he had the knowledge to help Harry stay out of trouble and what does he do. He practically handed Harry to them. Damn, how could he have been so stupid. He took a moment to collect himself and made sure he looked ok. Draco's father always wanted Draco to look his best. Anytime Draco didn't his father let him know, and not just by talking.  
  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked through the entrance. The first person he saw was Pettigrew. God how Draco hated him. Pettigrew was always flirting with him and trying to fondle him. Draco had tried everything to get away from him. He couldn't curse someone in Voldemort's inner circle. Instead he just slapped his hand away and told him off. Of course petirgrew saw him and started walking over towards him. He did not need this right now.  
  
"Hello, Draco, how would you like to go and take a walk with me." Draco repressed a gag. He slapped Pettigrews hand that was sneaking towards his waist.  
  
"I would rather fuck a Hufflepuff." With a final sneer Draco continued on his hunt for Harry. He knew that his father would keep Harry in the dungeons so that is where he was off to first. He only got halfway before he was confronted by Lucius himself.  
  
"The dark lord is most pleased by you efforts Draco."  
  
"Thank you sir." Draco tried to force his voice to show that he was pleased by the comment. Lucius though was giving him a strange look. Better to get out of this conversation fast. "Sir where is Potter being kept. I would like him to see who it was that got him caught." He was glad he remembered to call Harry, Potter at the last moment.  
  
Lucius look at him for a moment more before nodding his head. "You can find him in cell 4. The dark lord will be here shortly. We will meet you in there."  
  
Draco had to hold back a shudder. He knew cell 4. He had spent many a night there when Lucius would get really mad at him. Looking back at Lucius he spoke. "Thank you sir, I will take my leave now." After Draco saw that Lucius had nodded in dismissal, he continued his walk down to the dungeons.  
  
He stopped on the outside of the cell door. On the other side of this door was Harry. Draco hoped that he was ok. He didn't think his father would hurt him too much before Voldemort got here. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked into the room.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up as he heard the door open. He figured that it was Lucius returning with Voldemort. He was shocked to see none other than Draco walk in. Draco took one look at him and ran and embraced Harry. Though since Harry was hanging in the air Draco's rested on his chest. Harry looked down as Draco looked up. Harry saw the concern in Draco's eyes. He was fast to let Draco know he was ok.  
  
"I'm fine Draco." Draco took a step back.  
  
"God. Harry I am so sorry. I tried to keep you away from there."  
  
Harry interrupted Draco. "I know Draco. I should have let you explain."  
  
"It's my fault Harry. I should have told you." Draco was trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Should have told me what Draco?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "Harry, before Christmas break I approached Dumbledore because I was supposed to get the dark mark. I offered to be a spy for him. He accepted."  
  
Harry was relieved. He knew that part of him was hoping that Draco did not willingly receive the dark mark. He was very relieved that it turned out that way. "Why didn't you tell me from the beginning Draco?"  
  
Draco looked off into space for a moment. "I was afraid that you wouldn't let me continue to spy. I started spying to keep you safe. A lot of good that did."  
  
Harry considered that answer. If he had known would he have let Draco continue? Probably not. He looked at Draco and could tell that Draco blamed himself for the current predicament. "Draco it wasn't your fault. I should have stayed."  
  
Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. Hold still, while I release the shackles." Draco pointed his wand at the shackles and mumbled the password. The shackles released Harry and he crumpled into Draco's arms. Draco helped Harry sit on the floor. He took Harry's wrist and started to massage the soreness out of them.  
  
Draco didn't know how he was going to get Harry out of here. He knew he didn't have much time. Harry was in a weak state so he couldn't run and probably couldn't walk. Draco pondered this for a moment. Then it hit him. His ring. It would only send one person back but then he would now that Harry would be safe. It would send Harry back to the location that Draco had started at, the headmaster's office. The only problem is that he knew Harry would not willingly leave him behind. Draco knew that he had to deceive Harry. He nudged Harry to get his attention and pulled his ring off.  
  
"Here Harry put this ring on."  
  
"What is it for Draco?"  
  
"Its for you. I... I picked it out last time I was in Hogsmeade. I got it for you. I was just wearing it until the right moment to give it to you." Harry nodded and placed the ring on his hand.  
  
"Thanks Draco, its lovely."  
  
"You're welcome Harry. Come on, let's try to get out of here." Draco helped Harry to his feet and put Harry's arm around him. He was going to try first to get both of them out. Using the ring was a last resort. Once he had Harry's weight settled he started towards the door. Before he got there though the door was slammed open and Draco came face to face with Lord Voldemort and his father. Draco knew he only had a moment while his father and Voldemort stood there in shock. Draco wrenched Harry around to where they were facing each other. He could see the resignation in Harry eyes. He pulled Harry towards him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I love you Harry. I'm Sorry" Harry looked at him confused. His confusion was interrupted by Draco's next words. "Socoush"  
  
Harry felt the pull at his navel. Draco had tricked him. The last thing he saw of the cell was Draco's lip's forming the words I love you and casting a stunning spell on Draco.  
  
TBC. 


	17. Part 16

Here is the next chapter. WARNING: This chapter has Draco torture. You have been warned.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Alle - Hope I updated fast enough for you. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Yes poor Draco is going to be hurt. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Samantha - Sorry for the cliff hanger. It's in my blood I guess. Thanks for the review  
  
JK - There won't be any Draco or Harry death. I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - Here is some of what is going to happen to your drakiepoo. But he will be tortured, but as I have always said. this will have a happy ending  
  
Cherry-Bay - Looks like Draco will be tortured. Harry was transported to the Dumbldore's office, since that is where Draco originally came from. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 16  
  
Draco watched as Harry started to disappear. He mouthed the words I love you and then heard Voldemort cast the stunning spell, then everything went black. When Draco came to he found that he was the one now hanging from the ceiling. Like Harry he had also been stripped down to just his black silk boxers. He didn't feel any other injuries. Thought he doubted that was going to last very much longer.  
  
Turned out that Draco was correct. Just then the door opened and Lucius and Voldemort entered the cell. Draco could tell just by the look of fury on Voldemort's face that this was something that he would not survive. Voldemort turned towards Draco's father. "Lucius, what do you have to say for your son."  
  
Lucius looked into Draco's eyes for a moment before returning his gaze back to those of the dark lord. "Lord. I have no son." Draco felt his heart freeze. He pretty much expected this, but to hear it from his own father's lips still stung.  
  
"Very well then Lucius. Do you still have that potion that you brewed last night?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Good, there is no reason for it going to waste. Force it down his throat." Draco watched as Lucius pulled a vile from his cloak. The vile had some purplish liquid in it. Lucius grabbed Draco's throat and brought the vile to Draco's lips. Draco turned his head away to try to avoid it. Lucius tightened his grip on Draco's throat. Draco instinctively tried to gasp for air. As soon as his mouth was open Lucius poured the liquid in Draco's mouth. Before Draco could spit it out Lucius delivered a punch to his midsection causing Draco to swallow the potion.  
  
Immediately Draco's body went rigid and it felt like fire was coursing through his veins. It only lasted for a few minutes. He sat there after it disappeared wondering what it had done. Other than the initial pain there didn't seem to be any other effects. He brought his attention back to his father. He watched as Lucius pulled out a knife and made a shallow cut across Draco's chest. Draco bit his lip to keep from screaming out. After Lucius made a cut about 4 inches in length he stepped back and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Sanare" A purple light shot out of Lucius's wand. Draco was confused as to why he was casting a healing charm, but was brought out of his confusion when the spell hit him. Instead of healing him, the spell caused immense pain. He felt his body go into convulsions and he felt his throat start to close up. He felt like he was going to explode. The spell dissipated and left Draco gasping, trying to regain his breath. He heard a laugh from in front of him and forced his head up to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Do you know what that potion did to you? It made you allergic to magic." Voldemort placed his hand on Draco's chest then brought the hand up for Draco to see. The blood was still there. That means that the healing charm did not work. "Yes, it does mean that healing charms will not work on you. Unfortunately for you it also makes offensive spells much worse. For instance." Voldemort pulled out his wand. "Crucio"  
  
Draco had been under the curse before. But this. This was something much worse. It felt like his skin was being peeled off. The pain was too much and Draco let out such a loud scream that it strained his throat. His vision was starting to turn black around the edges, but before he could pass out Voldemort released the spell. Draco had absolutely no strength left in him. All he could do is stare down at the floor and listen to his surroundings. He felt someone grab his hair and his head was yanked up to so that he was looking directly into the eyes of the Dark Lord.  
  
"You have chosen the wrong side Draco. You will of course die for your treacheries. But I feel that the killing curse is to easy a death for you. Now that you can not be healed by magic, I think I will leave you to Lucius's hands." Voldemort released Draco's chin and looked at Lucius. "I trust that you will make sure that he suffers before he dies."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Very well, I shall leave you to it then." Voldemort then walked out the door. Draco heard the door slam. Then he heard as Lucius started to walk up to him. For the next few minutes he hung there receiving punch after punch. When Lucius finally stepped back Draco was barley hanging on to consciousness. Draco had blood coming out of his nose and a busted lip. He closed his eyes as he heard his father coming closer again. His chin was lifted up until he was look at his father.  
  
Lucius grinned at Draco. "Don't worry. We are just beginning."  
  
  
  
Harry landed somewhere with a thud. He didn't bother looking at where he was. He knew that if Draco sent him there it was someplace safe. All he could think about right now was Draco. Draco was a spy. Draco loved him. Draco had saved him. Draco was not here. Draco stayed behind. Draco was in trouble. Harry couldn't keep his emotions in check. They were overwhelming him. He felt the fear. He felt that he had seen Draco for the last time. The last words he saw from Draco. I love you. What if those were the last words he ever heard. Harry could barley hear the words coming from his own mouth. He was repeating over and over. "I love you too."  
  
He paid no attention when he felt that he was lifted into a strong pair of arms, he couldn't hear the reassuring words from the headmaster as he was rushed to the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Dumbldore had just sent off an urgent letter containing a port key to Sirus Black. He wanted Sirus he no mater what happened. Out of everyone Sirus was one that was not suspected. He was most likely the only one besides Draco that could safely get in and out. He had just sent off Fawkes to deliver the message. He knew that it would be suspicious for a phoenix to deliver a message to someone, but he felt he had no other choice. Faux could deliver the message must faster, and Sirus could use the portkey fast if he was in danger.  
  
Dumbldore stood at the window watching as Fawkes disappeared in the night. He was brought out of his thoughts by a thud behind him. He turned to see Harry setting on the ground. Dumbldore took a quick look at Harry. Harry was kneeling in his boxers, but something was wrong. He was looking straight at his left hand and mumbling some words over and over again. Dumbldore moved closer to hear what it was Harry was saying. It appeared that Harry was mumbling I love you too over and over again.  
  
Dumbldore looked at Harry's hand and found the ring that Draco's father had given him. Fearing the worse and seeing that Draco was not acknowledging him he picked up Harry into his arms and raced to the infirmary. Luckily the infirmary was right down the hall. Dumbldore wanted to be close to the infirmary so he could be there fast in case of a student emergency.  
  
It only took a moment for him to get to the infirmary. Once he was in he placed Harry down on the nearest bed. Harry was still mumbling the same words over and over again. He hollered for Poppy and she came running out of her office. She took one look at Harry before addressing Dumbldore.  
  
"What happened Albus?" She was already checking Harry over.  
  
"He was recently captured by deatheaters but my spy got him out. I know neither what happened during the time nor what has happened to the spy. The spy used a port key to get him to my office, and he came just like that."  
  
The medi-witch could hear the concern in the Headmaster's voice. She finished looking over Harry. "He is just in shock Albus. I can cast a spell to bring him out of it, but there could be a problem. He is in shock since he can't control his emotions. If I were to bring him out of it now he would most likely come close to a complete breakdown.  
  
Dumbldore nodded in understanding. "I understand Poppy, but we must find out what happened. I must tell you that Draco Malfoy was the spy. He and Harry are involved with each other. Once word came that Harry was caught he raced off to help him using the very ring that Harry wears now as a port key. Unfortunately the ring only allows one person to transport. Draco must have somehow got the ring on Harry without him knowing or tricked Harry into putting it on. If there is to be a chance of saving Draco, we must know as much as possible about where he is and what condition. Do you have anything that could help Harry when we take him out of his shocked state."  
  
"Yes Albus, I can give him something to help dull his emotions. There will still be a strong response but it was help him some. It's the best that I can do for the poor dear." She walked to a cupboard and pulled out a potion, then walked to Harry's bedside. "Come closer Albus, I do not know how he will react once I cast the spell.  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Falanta Reshockas"  
  
TBC. 


	18. Part 17

Here is the next part.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - nods. the allergic to majic will play an important role in the chapters to come. Thanks for the review  
  
JK - I try my best. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Here is another fast update. Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - I am really glad you like the story so much. Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for the review  
  
WARNING: Some graphic torture in this chapter. Also mention to previous child abuse.  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 17  
  
Lucius grinned at Draco. "Don't worry. We are just beginning."  
  
Fear gripped Draco. He knew from experience that his father loved to torture. And Draco being his son did not stop him in the past and sure as hell would not stop him now. While holding Draco's head Lucius used his other hand to slap Draco across the face. Though it hurt it unfortunately brought Draco out of his near unconscious state. Draco could feel the pain in his body. Nothing life threatening. Major bruising mostly. His throat was too sore to speak.  
  
Lucius removed his hand and watched as Draco's head fell again, not having the strength to keep it in an up position. Draco was totally drained of energy. He prayed for unconsciousness, but knew his father would not allow him it. He heard as his father walked over to a cabinet in the corner. Draco let out a whimper, knowing what was in there.  
  
"Yes, Draco. It looks like I get to use my toys again."  
  
Draco's body started to shiver remembering the last time father used his toys. He heard his father start to walk back, obviously having chosen something. All he could see was the floor in front of him. He saw his father pick up the knife that had fallen under him, but at the angle he could only see his fathers arm as he was standing behind him. Lucius used the knife to cut a straight line down both of his hips witched caused his boxers to fall down. Draco little out a little cry witch most likely would have been much more but it was all his throat would allow. He heard as the knife dropped to the floor, and tried to prepare him for what ever would happen next.  
  
It took only a moment for him to hear a smack before he could feel the pain in his back. He was being whipped. Each hit felt like a molten river was running down his back. Tears were flowing down his face as the blood flowed down his back. The only thing he could think of was praying that it would end soon. His body hung loose in the chains swaying back and fourth with the momentum of the strikes. After whipping Draco's back Lucius moved down to Draco's legs. By this time Draco was so out of it he could only fell the pain and not respond at all.  
  
Lucius dropped the whip and picked up the knife again, making cuts across Draco's chest. After he was done he looked at the bloody mess that used to be his son and grinned. Blood had pooled all over the floor and Draco's breathing was shallow. He looked up at Draco's face and noticed that he had gone unconscious sometime during the event. He knew that he would not last much longer. Looking at his watch he noticed that he had been at this for some hours now. Without the screams or whimpers it wasn't much fun anymore. He left the cell looking for Pettigrew to come down to watch to make sure that Draco did indeed die. Now that all the fun was over, what reason was there for him to stay?  
  
  
  
Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Falanta Reshockas"  
  
Harry immediately shot up into a setting position. He looked at Madam Pomfrey then looked at Dumbledore. When his gaze then moved to his left hand he saw the ring, and it all came crashing back. "Draco.DRRACCCOOOOOO." Harry let out a scream, trying to vent everything, trying to get it all out. After he screamed he lay down on his side and curled into a ball sobbing. He heard someone approach and a quick glance up showed Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Harry dear drink this. it will help." Harry nodded and took the vile, tears still streaking down his face. He swallowed the potion down. He felt a calming presence within him. He still felt the hurt. the sadness, but he could think straight. He looked at the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey a quick thank you falling from his lips.  
  
Dumbledore walked up closer to Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Once he was sure that he had Harry's attention he began to speak. "Harry I know the last few hours have been very hard on you, but I must know what has happened."  
  
Harry took in a deep breath. He looked down at the bed and spoke in a dead tone. "I was supposed to meet Draco outside the Slytherin dorms. He had wanted to do something inside the castle instead of going to Hogsmeade. He." Harry swallowed a sob. "He was trying to save me. I wanted to see Ron and Hermonie onto the carriage so he told him to meet him outside the Slytherin common room at 11:00. But they had an earlier carriage and I wanted to see Draco really bad so I used my invisibility cloak and snuck in when someone was leaving."  
  
Harry paused again. This next part was one of the most painful. He wiped the tears of his face even though he knew that more where on the way. "When I got to his room I was so excited that I didn't even knock, I just burst in. He had his shirt of and I saw it. The death mark. I thought Draco had been reeling me along all the time. He tried to get me to wait for him to explain, but I would listen. God I was so stupid. I even hit him. I hit HIM. I told myself I would never cause him pain. But I did. I did." The tears where flowing harder down his face now. He didn't know if he could continue.  
  
He didn't want to continue but he knew that he had too. If they were to save Draco then Dumbledore needed to know everything. He ran his hand through his hair before continuing. "I decide that I would go to Hogsmeade to meet up with Ron and Hermonie. I figured they could help me sort everything out. I lost my wand in the tunnel." He looked at the headmaster but could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he knew of the tunnel to Hogsmeade. Figured. "When I got to Hogsmeade I found Ron and Hermonie and we went up to the shrieking shack to talk. Before I could explain what happened we were under attack. I was immediately stupefied and when I came to I was hanging by my arms in a cell." Harry's body shook a little still remembering the cold of the cell. the coldness that Draco was probably feeling know all alone.  
  
Harry let out a sniff. "Lucius Malfoy came in after I came too and told me I was in Malfoy manor. He said something about having brewed a potion but he didn't say anything else about it. He left to go wait for Voldemort. A few minutes later Draco came in. He told me he was a spy. He gave me this ring." He held it up to emphasize his point. "When we started to walk to get out of the cell Voldemort and Lucius entered. We didn't have much time. Draco told me that he. that he loved me. He said something and I was transported to the headmaster's office. The last thing I saw was Voldemort casting a stunning spell on Draco."  
  
Harry took a handkerchief from Madam Pomfrey and wiped the tears off of his face. He noticed that she walked off and returned with another potion. He recognized it. It was a dreamless sleep potion. With a shaky hand he reached for the potion and drunk it down. He started to drift off. Right before he fell asleep he said the last words he was thinking.  
  
"Please be safe Draco."  
  
After Dumbledore made sure that Harry had indeed fell asleep he turned towards the door to see Severus had come and listened to the conversation. These were trying times. He started walking down the hall with Severus by his side.  
  
"Albus, we have to get Draco out of there. I will go myself if I have too. His father will kill him."  
  
"That will not be necessary Severus. I already have someone who I am sure can get him out if anyone can."  
  
They had just reached the headmasters door. "Who Albus?" Dumbledore pushed open the door and motioned to the person who was standing inside his office. Severus took one look before mumbling the name. "Black."  
  
  
  
Sirus black was currently in southern England. He wanted to get himself noticed by some wizards down here before heading up to meet Harry at Hogsmeade next week. He was looking forward to seeing his godson, Harry, again. He was also looking forward to the food. Eating out of trashcans and begging for scraps while he was in his dog form did not really appeal to his appetite, but what the hey. it kept him alive.  
  
He was currently residing in a cave on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He was brought out of his thoughts by a sound. A pretty sound. He knew he had heard it before. Quickly changing to his human form Sirus looked around trying to find the source of the sound. To his surprise he saw a phoenix enter the cave, and not just any phoenix but faux. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed that he was carrying a letter. He knew Dumbledore would only send faux if it was a true emergency. Please god. don't let anything have happened to Harry.  
  
He took the letter from faux and hastily opened it. He noticed that inside the letter was a lemon drop wrapper. Confused by this he read the letter.  
  
Dear Sirus,  
  
I have just got word that Harry has been captured by deatheaters while he was at Hogsmeade. My spy has already gone after him, but I feel that we are going to need your help soon. I have enclosed a port key to transport you to hogwarts. Just hold it and say "Lemon Drop" and it will take you directly to my office. Urgent attention is of course required.  
  
Thanks, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts  
  
Harry had been captured. Sirus wasted not time in grabbing the wrapper and saying the password. Especially since his godson was in danger. He felt the tug behind his navel and closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing in the headmasters office. Dumbledore did not appear to be around. Right when he was about to go looking for him the door to the office opened to the site of Dumbledore and right behind him Severus. Severus was the first to speak.  
  
"Black"  
  
TBC. 


	19. Part 18

Here is the next part.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
JK - I know I'm cruel. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Havn't thought on that one, but I will think about it. Thanks for the review  
  
BLeNdA - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - What if I was to say that this fic is almost half done? Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - This chapter should answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 18  
  
"Black" Severus glared at Sirius as he walked in the room. Dumbledore went to his seat behind his desk, and waved his hand at the two to set down. After Sirius and Severus glared at each other for a moment more they took their seats. Even though they got along they still loathed each other. After they took their seats, Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"Where is Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. "He is here in the infirmary." Dumbledore raised his hand to stave off Sirius next question. "He is fine Sirius. My spy got him out before anything could be done to him. Madam Pomfrey has checked him out and has stated that he will be fine."  
  
To Sirius this news was great. His main fear was that something terrible had happened to Harry. Even though they did not share blood, Sirius considered Harry family. And Harry was the only family he had left. If something were to happen to him Sirius did not know how he could continue. Thank god the spy got him out. He wondeedr who the spy was though.  
  
"Thank you Albus, I am relieved to find out that Harry is indeed ok. Who was the spy, I want to thank them personally." Sirius looked at Dumbledore expectantly waiting for the answer.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
To say that Sirius was shocked would be an understatement. Sirius recalled the letter that Harry had sent him awhile back. Harry had told him that Draco was his boyfriend. He also was worried that Draco would follow in his father's footsteps. It looks like Draco was already a deatheater, but he was also a spy. And Draco had saved Harry. For that Sirius wanted to thank him. "Where is he?"  
  
Sirius felt uneasy by the look that crossed Dumbledore's face. It turned out to be well founded by Dumbledore's next words. "It turns out that young Mr. Malfoy did not make it out when he rescued Harry."  
  
Sirius was shocked. He looked directly at the Headmaster. "What happened?"  
  
"From what I have found out Draco went to Malfoy Manor get Harry out, but before he could get Harry out of the cell they were confronted and Draco used his port key to send Harry to Hogwarts leaving himself there."  
  
Sirius had a feeling it was something like that. He also wondered about Harry. He had lost so many people that were closest to him. If he were to loose Draco, someone he claimed to love, Sirius didn't know how he would take it. Sirius first concern was Harry's safety, but a close second was Harry's happiness. If Draco really made Harry happy and he was still alive, then Sirius was going to get him out. Clearing his thoughts Sirius looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Can you get me in?"  
  
Dumbledore leaned back in his chair stroking his beard with one hand. "Yes, I believe I can get you in the same way Harry got out. The ring he is wearing is a portkey that when activated will transport you to Malfoy manor. The problem though is where you go from there. Perhaps Severus could help."  
  
Sirius turned to Severus waiting patently. Snape looked back for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Very well, most likely Draco is being held in the dungeons at the manor. I believe there are ten cells, and I don't know in witch one he would be in. Also there are usually death eaters around, so you need to watch out for them."  
  
Snape stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "Once inside the manor there should be a stairwell to your left. You will need to take that to the bottom. Once there you will be in the main dungeon. There are two hallways. Each hallway holds 5 cells. Draco should be in one of them."  
  
Sirius thought on this for a moment. All that was left was getting there. He turned back to Dumbledore. "You said that the ring on Harry's hand is a port key?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes the ring is a two way port key. There is a password that activates it. Saying it once it will take you to the manor and saying it a second time it will transport the holder to where they originally started. The port key though can only send one person. If you can get the ring on Draco you can use it to send him back. I will give you another portkey that will bring you back to my office. Since the portkey will send Draco to the point you originally started at I suggest you leave from the infirmary."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Sounds like a plan. What's the password?"  
  
"The password is Socoush."  
  
"Sokosh?" Sirius was trying to get it out of his tongue right. However Snape already irritated by Sirius's mere presence was quick to correct.  
  
"That's Socoush you four legged flea bag."  
  
Sirius jumped to his feet followed by Snape. "I rather be a flea bag then a grease ball."  
  
Snape glared. "And what does that mean?"  
  
Before Sirius could answer they were both interrupted by Dumbledore's voice. "That will be enough. The more time you spend arguing is more time that young Mr. Malfoy remains in that cell."  
  
Sirius and Snape both shut up. Dumbledore as usual was correct. They both nodded. Dumbledore stood up and started for the door. "Well then, if you two will follow me we shall head towards the infirmary." Sirius and Snape both followed Dumbledore down the hall. But that didn't stop them from trying to trip each other on the way.  
  
Once in the infirmary Sirius immediately went to Harry's bedside. He knew Dumbledore said he was fine, but he still wanted to see for himself. Checking Harry over he saw that indeed Harry looked ok. He bent down and took Harry's left hand with his. He then slid the ring off of his godson's finder and slid it on his own. Harry seemed to wake for just a moment. The only thing he did was to mumble a few words. Sirius wouldn't have even heard him if he wasn't close. Harry had mumbled "Draco, Please be safe."  
  
Hearing Harry say that, Sirius reminded to another part of Harry's letter. Harry had talked about a premonition that he had gotten from his teacher.  
  
Flash back  
  
"I see that someone close to you will face grave misfortune in their near future. They will have to make a choice that will change their life forever. I do not see how they will live."  
  
End Flash back  
  
Sirius promised himself that he would make sure that Draco did indeed survive this. For Harry's sake if not for Draco's. He turned back to Dumbledore and Snape. "Anything else."  
  
Dumbledore was the one to respond. "Yes take Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione brought it back from Hogsmeade with them. It's on the foot of his bed here." Dumbledore pointed to the cloak that was lying on the end of the bed. Sirius walked over and picked it up.  
  
Snape took a step towards Sirius and Sirius braced himself. The only thing Snape did was place his hand on Sirius's shoulder. "You bring him back safely Black or you will have to deal with me. Understood."  
  
Sirius nodded once. He really didn't know what to say. Severus had shown emotion towards Draco. Sirius thought Snape was an asshole about everything. Looks like he was wrong. He looked at Severus then Dumbledore before his eyes went towards the ring on his hand.  
  
"Socoush" With that said, Sirius was on his way to save Harry's boyfriend, and the spy who had saved Harry. Draco.  
  
TBC.  
  
NEXT - Sirus to the rescue 


	20. Part 19

Here is the next part. Part 20 is already done and will be out tomorrow.  
  
Now to my reviewers  
  
KittenBabyGirl - Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Next chapter is already ready  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Yup. Only half! Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - Happy belated Birthday. Thanks for the review  
  
JK - Had a slight delay, but there will be another one tomorrow for sure. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - Ron and Hermonie will play another part in part 21 or 22. Thanks for the review  
  
WARNING: Nongraphic attempted NCS - Mainly just thoughts on it.  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 19  
  
Once Sirus had disappeared Dumbledore turned to Madam Pomfrey and Severus. "We need to prepare for Mr. Malfoy's arrival. Poppy, please collect everything you need and get a bed set up. Severus, please go collect any potions you think would be helpful."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded and rushed off to grab everything she thought she would need. Severus stood there for only a moment before turning and running as well. After seeing Severus run down the hall toward the dungeons he turned and walked to Harry's bedside.  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it towards Harry. He then placed a sleeping charm on Harry. This will make sure that he did not wake up when Draco came in. Dumbledore did not think it would help for him to see Draco in any poor condition, and that was just saying only if Draco was still alive.  
  
  
  
Lucius stalked through the Manor looking for Pettigrew. So far he had been unable to find the idiot. He did not want to waste the time staying down there with Draco to make sure he died. He was half tempted to just leave it alone, but if something happened and Draco got out he did not want to face Voldemort. He finally ended up on the third floor and noticed that there was someone in Draco's room. Pulling his wand out he walked quietly to the door.  
  
Once to the door he burst it open and pointed his wand at the occupant in the room. "PETTIGREW. WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE GOING THRU DRACO'S UNDERWEAR DRAWER!"  
  
Pettigrew jumped a foot in the air before stuffing a pair of Draco's boxer in the drawer and slamming it shut. "Lucius. I was. umm. I was just looking through his stuff to find out if he. I mean to find out if I could find anything in here about him being a spy." He gulped and looked at Lucius praying that he didn't kill him.  
  
Lucius walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his robes. Beside Pettigrew immense weight Lucius was still able to lift him a few inches off the ground. "Listen you sick fuck. If Draco were my son I would kill you right now. But." He let loose of Pettigrew and he thudded to the ground. "But since I have no son, I could care less. You are to go down to the dungeons and make sure that Draco does not leave that cell alive."  
  
Pettigrew happy to be alive quickly nodded. "Of course. I will go there now."  
  
"Good. and Pettigrew."  
  
"Yes Lucius."  
  
"You screw something as simple as this up, and I will kill you. Now get out!"  
  
Pettigrew ran out of the door and down the stairs. Once at the bottom he looked back to make sure Lucius was not coming after him. He knew being in Voldemort the inner circle protected him, but that did not mean that Lucius wouldn't snap and forget that and kill him. He was startled by a hand that landed on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and addressed the person.  
  
"Mcnair" He nodded his head towards him.  
  
"Ah Pettigrew, me and a few of the others are going out to play with some muggle's. Want to go?"  
  
"No thanks, I have to go watch to make sure Draco doesn't go anywhere. At least while he is alive."  
  
Mcnair nodded and walked towards a group of deatheaters. Together they walked out the door. Pettigrew drew his thoughts to his task at hand. He continued down the hall and stairwell until he got to cell 4. He opened the door and could only stare. There was Draco all bloody hanging by his wrists. He walked fully into the cell and shut the door behind him. He looked closer at Draco's form. Even though Draco was all bloody and had cuts and gashes all over his body he was still all so lovely to him.  
  
An evil thought occurred to him. Lucius had already stated that he could care less about Draco. And he was taking his time to come down and watch him. Why not indulge him a little. He walked behind Draco and placed one hand on Draco's hip and the other on his belt trying to get his trousers undone. But before he could get far the cell door was slammed open, and Pettigrew was shocked to see whom it was that had done it.  
  
  
  
Sirus landed outside of Malfoy Manor. The first thing he did was to make sure that the invisibility cloak was secure around him. It would not do good to get caught now. After making sure he looked up at Malfoy Manor. This was the first time he had ever seen it. The Manor itself was huge, at least seven floors high. The manor was made with a white wood and the manor had vines growing up it. He turned to look behind him and saw that the driveway went on for what seemed like miles.  
  
There was also a fountain in the front yard. It had a mermaid setting on a rock with her head turned up shooting water into the air. The grass was green and was most likely magic to keep it at the same height. There were pine trees along the out side of the house spaced about 30 feet apart. There were four columns in front of the entrance and circular steps that led to the door.  
  
Sirus had to figure out how he was going to get in. He couldn't just walk in with the cloak on. If someone were on the other side of the door they would be suspicious to the door opening and closing by its self. Just when he thought he would have to risk it someone apparated beside him. Holding his breath to make sure he did not give himself away he looked at the new person. If memory served correctly this was Mcnair. Sirus had not seen him in a long time. But nothing much had changed. He was a short fat man with gray hair in the shape of a horseshoe on his head. Sirus knew one thing just from looking at him. He could tell, Mcnair or not, he did not like this man.  
  
He was relieved when Mcnair started towards the front door. Sirus tried to be as quiet as possible as he followed him up the steps. When Mcnair opened the door and walked through Sirus was quick to slip through. Once he did he looked around to get his bearings. The carpet was red and in the center was a grand staircase that led to the next floor. But he didn't take time to look closer. His eyes were set on who was currently walking down the stairs.  
  
Pettigrew. Oh how he wished he could just nab him. He was the key to Sirus freedom. He weighed the options in his head. He could get Draco out of here or go after Pettigrew. Sighing to himself he knew there was only one choice. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he left Draco to die. He would just have to hope to get him at another time.  
  
He watched as Mcnair approached Pettigrew and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sirus grinned when Pettigrew jumped. He moved closer to hear the conversation. Pettigrew took in Mcnair's appearance before nodding his head and speaking.  
  
"Mcnair"  
  
"Ah, Pettigrew, me and a few of the others are going out to play with some muggle's. Want to go?" Typical. Sirus had no doubt that play meant torture. He added Mcnair to his mental list of people to go after once he was free. Sirus turned to hear Pettigrew's response but was shocked by what he heard.  
  
"No thanks, I have to go watch to make sure Draco doesn't go anywhere. At least while he is alive." This was good. He could follow him all the way to where Draco was. And if he was lucky he could bag Pettigrew himself. He watched as he started walking down a hall and started to follow him. He followed him through a series of steps going down.  
  
At the bottom Sirus took a look at the main dungeon. There was an old wooden table in the center. Most likely a table for them to put people on to torture them. There were also chains along the wall and an assortment of whips, knives, and other instruments of torture. He quickly looked back for Pettigrew and noticed that he had gone down the hall to the right.  
  
He saw him stop at a cell door. He watched as he opened the door and stood there for a moment. Sirus did not want to make a move yet until he was sure that it was Draco in that cell. He was relived when Pettigrew did indeed walk into the cell. He waited just a moment to make sure that he did not come back out. Once he was sure he went to the cell door and looked through the window.  
  
He almost threw up. There was Draco hanging from chains. Blood everywhere. Sirus couldn't believe that Draco would have any blood left in him. But he could tell that Draco was indeed breathing. Barley. but breathing. Then his eyes jumped to Pettigrew. He saw him there with his hand on Draco's hip and the other trying to get his trousers open. Sirus saw red. He slammed the door open.  
  
Pettigrew looked at him before gasping out a word. "Sirus"  
  
Sirus already had his wand and clock off. His wand was pointed right at Pettigrew. "You sick son of a bitch. I thought you could sink no lower."  
  
Pettigrew quickly changed into his rat form and tried to get away. Sirus shouted out then first spell that came to his mind. "Stupefy" Sirus watched as the rat fell on its side. Pity it didn't fall off a cliff. Sirus noticed that when he cast the spell Draco started to gasp for air and convulse. He stopped after a few seconds but it made Sirus worry even more. He quickly approached the blond.  
  
He saw that Draco was unconscious. There were cuts and slashes everywhere. Sirus wasted no time. He quickly placed the ring on Draco's finger. It was a good thing that Draco was short or it might have been a problem reaching his hands with him hanging by them. Once he got the ring on he quickly stated the password and watched as Draco disappeared. He quickly walked over to the rat and picked it up and put it in his pocket. He then pulled out the lemon drop wrapper, and with Pettigrew in his pocket in his rat form he disappeared with only one thought in his head.  
  
Mission Accomplished.  
  
TBC. 


	21. Part 20

Already have half of the next part ready. Should be out soon!  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Purple*Passion - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Yup, he was caught. Hopefully it will clear his name. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - Me neither. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 20  
  
Madam Pomfery and Dumbldore were waiting in the infirmary for Draco to arrive. Sirus had been gone now for over 20 minutes and should almost be done. They turned around when the heard the infirmary doors open. Severus walked in holding a box of potions. He set the potions on the bedside table. It was next to the bed that they decided would be Draco's. He turned to address the headmaster.  
  
"I brought all the healing potion that I have. If anything else is needed I will brew it for you."  
  
Dumbldore nodded towards Severus. "Thanks Severus, will you please go wait in my office for Mr. Black to come back in case he is in need for medical treatment."  
  
Severus nodded. "Of course Albus, I will take my leave at once." Severus walked out of the doors of the infirmary. Once he was gone Madam Pomfery turned to Dumbldore.  
  
"Albus do you think that Sirus will come back in a bad condition?"  
  
Dumbldore shook his head. "No. Mr. Black can more than take care of himself. I don't want Severus here when Draco comes in." Seeing Madam Pomfery questioning gaze he elaborated. "Severus is Draco's godfather. I fear that if young Mr. Malfoy is in a bad way that Severus may do something drastic. I want to get Draco as healed as possible before he gets back."  
  
Madam Pomfery nodded after processing this information. Her view then turned to Harry and she had another thought. "Albus do you think we should move Harry out of here before Draco arrives. I am afraid he may wake while we are tending to Draco."  
  
"Do not fear poppy. I have placed a sleeping charm on Harry so he won't wake." Madam Pomfery was a little miffed at this. She did not like people messing with her patients, but she could see the logic in Albus action. Before she could think more on the subject Draco arrived. He arrived suspended about a foot in the air before he went crashing to the floor. Dumbldore and Madam Pomfery stared in shock for just a moment. They could not believe that Draco was this bad off. Surly the boy was dead.  
  
Madam Pomfery was the first to move. She quickly took out her wand and cast a levitation charm. "Leviosa" Draco lifted into the air but he immediately started into a convulsive state and Draco stopped breathing. Madam Pomfery quickly moved him towards the bed and released the spell. She quickly ran over to Draco and tilted his head up and placed her ear near his mouth praying that he would start breathing. It looks like he was. Very lightly but he was breathing again. She was scared when he stopped. She had never lost a student while they were under her care and by darn Draco was not going to be the first.  
  
She quickly moved her hands around Draco's body trying to find all the injuries. She knew of the obvious cuts and lacerations on Draco's body, but she wanted to find any other serous injuries such as broken bones or internal bleeding. After checking Draco over thoroughly she turned to address Dumbldore. "Besides the obvious cuts and bruising, his right arm is broken and he has internal bleeding somewhere. I believe when I was lifting him it put pressure on him witch caused him to stop breathing for a short moment. He is breathing again now. I am going to cast a healing spell on him to try and heal the cuts and the broken bone. I'll have to use a potion for the internal bleeding."  
  
Dumbldore watched as Madam Pomfery pulled out her wand and cast a healing charm. "Sanare" Again Draco started convulsing and he breathing stopped. Dumbldore reached out and held Draco down, so he would not fall off the bed. After the spell dissipated Draco stopped convulsing and started breathing again. But what was most shocking was the fact that Draco was not healed in the least bit. Dumbldore faintly heard Madam Pomfery say she was going to try a potion. Right now he was thinking of this. He had remembered once before when this type of situation had occurred. During the first rise of Voldermort there was someone else who could not be healed by magic. He actually died a short time later when the tried an advanced potion. Wait.Potion. He quickly thought back to what Harry had said.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Lucius Malfoy came in after I came too and told me I was in Malfoy manor. He said something about having brewed a potion but he didn't say anything else about it.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Yes. Harry did say something about Lucios having a potion for him. I wonder if it's the same potion as last time.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Dumbldore had just rescued a young wizard from the dark lords. He was in terrible shape. When he had tried to cure him with his wand he had convulsed and gasped for air. No healing charm would work on him and when he had placed his wand on the person a rash had formed where it had touched. He looked down at the young man. "Tyler. look at me. You must tell me what they did. I can't cure you."  
  
Tyler looked up at Dumbldore with hazed over eyes. "They said it was a potion called Outrasco. They said it was something to make sure I was not healed." That was the last words out of his mouth before he fell unconscious.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Later Dumbldore had found out that they had giving the person a potion since no spell helped. It had killed him. Dumbldore had looked in many books trying to find the potion. He had finally found it in a very old book. It made the drinker allergic to magic. Dumbldore turned to Draco. He took out his wand and placed it for a moment on Draco's arm. When he removed his wand he was saddened to see that indeed there was a rash on Draco's arm where the wand had touched.  
  
Dumbldore let out a sigh. Then he noticed that Madam Pomfery was tilting back Draco's head back about to give him a potion. "Poppy no" He quickly knocked the potion out of her hands and it went crashing to the floor. He looked up relived to see the face of a shocked Madam Pomfery. But right behind her standing there was Sirus and Severus.  
  
  
  
Severus walked down the hall towards the headmaster's office. He was not happy with the concept of him not being there for Draco, but he knew that it would do no good to sit there and argue with Albus. That man was more stubborn then him. Instead of being with Draco he had to go weight to make sure a fully grown wizard didn't get himself hurt foolishly.  
  
He and Sirus had come to a sort of truce last year. He had learned that it was not Sirus who had betrayed the potters. It was Pettigrew. He didn't want to believe Sirus when he had told him. It brought back painful memories. But he had to believe when he saw Pettigrew for himself at one of the meetings.  
  
When he was going to school with Sirus he had a crush on the Griffindor. He was hurt when Sirus had played that prank on him that had almost got him killed. But his feelings would not let him hate Sirus for long. He had made a decision to confront Sirus after Voldermort was gone. But he was grieved to find out at the time that Sirus had betrayed the potters and was sent to prison.  
  
Once he had talked to Dumbldore he had found out that Sirus was indeed the potters secret keeper he felt his heart freeze. Sirus had not only betrayed the potters. he had betrayed them all. He vowed to himself then never to get close to anyone ever again. Then he finds out many years from then that it wasn't Sirus but Pettigrew. Part of him wanted to try and work things out, but with Voldermort back he didn't want to take the chance of losing Sirus after loving him. Especially since he was still running from the law.  
  
He finally made it to the headmaster's office and he weighted for Sirus to come. He had to keep Sirus at a distance. At least until the time was right anyway. He was brought out of his thoughts by a thud in font of him. There was Sirus laying face first on the floor. Looked kind of cute getting up with a scowl on his face. Keep it together Severus. He addressed Sirus.  
  
"What's the matter black can't land on two feet?"  
  
Sirius's scowl deepened when he saw him standing there. "Shut up grease ball. Not even you can spoil my moment of triumph."  
  
"What. find a flea bath that works?" He had to keep up the charade for Sirius's benefit. But deep down he knew it was for his benefit. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sirus.  
  
"Noooo" Sirus growled. "Look what I found." He pulled a rat out of his pocket.  
  
Severus snorted. "What you found lunch? Big deal. I usually eat cooked meals" He was surprised when Sirus grabbed the front of his robes and pushed him against the wall. Severus fought off a blush when he noticed how close Sirus was. But it was no love in the eyes it was anger.  
  
"This rat" he spat "is none other than Pettigrew in his amgius form." Sirus released Severus and watched as he straightened out his robes.  
  
"Fine lets go. Albus is in the infirmary waiting for Draco." He looked back at Sirus one last time before smirking and smacking his hand on his leg. "Come Sirus.. Come" That just earned him the finger and Sirus brushing past him.  
  
He followed Sirus down the hall till they got to the infirmary. Once the entered Severus ran over to Draco's form. His fists were clenched. He swore to himself that Lucios would pay for allowing this to happen to his own son. He watched as Madam Pomfery raised Draco's head to put a potion down his throat. He was shocked when Dumbldore said "no poppy" and smacked the potion onto the floor. He looked up at the headmaster shocked.  
  
Dumbldore let out a sigh. "Don't give him any potions."  
  
Severus was the one to ask. "Why?"  
  
Dumbldore looked at him grave "Because. It will surly kill him."  
  
TBC. 


	22. Part 21

Here is the next chapter. I am also starting a new fic that will be a Harry Potter AU. Look for it in the coming months. Want to get most of this fic done before I start to post the other.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Draco will be fine. I promise. Thanks for the review  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre - I was a little surprised that a misspell of one letter would "Piss" Someone off. A simple "Hey you misspelled that" would have been fine. But I thank you anyway. I will correct it on future parts, and when I redo the other parts it will be changed also. Altogether, Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - I promises. No killing drakie. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - This chapter will answer your question. Oh and on the SS/SB, I decided to do it from your review. You said you would like to see it, so that pairing is for you. Thanks for your constant reviews  
  
Fire and Night - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 21  
  
"Don't give him any potions."  
  
Severus was the one to ask. "Why?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him grave "Because. It will surely kill him."  
  
Madam Pomfrey was the one to respond. "What do you mean Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Draco for a moment before returning his gaze back to the three. "I believe Mr. Malfoy here has been given a very old dark potion called Outrasco."  
  
Now this perked Severus interests. "I've never heard of this potion."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I wouldn't think you would have. Back in the first rise of Voldemort I rescued a young auror from Voldemort. He had told me that he was giving a potion called Outrasco. When we tried to heal him with our wands he would go into convulsions and gasp for air. The exact same thing that young Mr. Malfoy is doing. He later died when he was given a potion to try and cure him."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked saddened when she heard these words. She looked over a Draco again. Most of his wounds had scabbed. She could bandage the more severe ones but she couldn't do anything about the internal bleeding. She looked at Dumbledore. "Is there not nothing we can do for him Albus? He will surly die if not. I can help the cuts, but I can't stop the internal bleeding."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, sadly there is nothing we can do." He quickly raised his hand to stave off Severus's coming outburst. "The potion has made him allergic to magic. Look at his arm where my wand touched him." He pointed to the rash that was on Draco's arm. "He only has one chance. We have to get someone trained in muggle medicine here fast. Poppy can you get in contact with Sandy immediately."  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded and ran off to the fireplace into her office. Severus turned to Dumbledore confused. "Who is this Sandy?"  
  
"Sandy Burch leads a mobile wizarding muggle medicine unit. She goes to heal muggle borns whose parents don't believe in magical medicine. She has all the equipment with her and her team. If Draco is to be saved, then it will be her to save him."  
  
Severus nodded. It made since that there would be a team of such out there. But he felt useless now. Here his godson was lying close to death and there was nothing that he could do. He only had one last question for Dumbledore. "Is. is it permanent?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No. that is the good news. The potion will have to wear itself out. Sadly though, it could take a month for that to happen. Until then we will have to do our best."  
  
They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey's return. She turned to the three. "Sandy and her team will be here any minute. I have explained about the potion to her. She believes that Draco is going to need a blood transfusion. Possible many of them. We can't use magic means either. She says that muggle's have a way to do it, so we are fine on that point. The poor dear." There wears tears trailing down her face when she looked at Draco. Without magic his chances for survival would be greatly reduced.  
  
Luckily they only had to wait a few moments before a team of people in white coats came crashing through her office door. Sandy took one look at Dumbledore and gave a quick nod before rushing over to Draco. She quickly started speaking out directions to her teammates. One of them walked over to a box and pulled out some items before casting an enlargement charm on them.  
  
It only took a few moments before Draco was hooked up to a heart monitor and had an IV attached to his hand. Sandy started walking towards the three of them while her team was bandaging up Draco's chest. Sandy stopped in front of Madam Pomfrey first. "I'm going to need a list of pureblood students and staff with O negative blood. It has to be someone who has not been treated magically in the past 3 months." Madam Pomfrey nodded before going to her office.  
  
Sirius was confused. "Why do they have to be pureblood and not have been treated magically?"  
  
Sandy looked at Sirius for the first time. Shock clearly showing on her face when she saw whom it was. But on look at Dumbledore and she held her tongue on it. If Dumbledore had him in his presence then that was good enough for her. She turned back to Sirius to address his question. "Purebloods believe it or not share a unique type of blood type. Something in the blood prevents it from mixing with that of muggle decent. The medical community has been trying to find out the reason for centuries. That and the fact that purebloods can mate with muggle's when there blood can't mix remain a mystery to us. Also when someone is treated magically it remains in there blood for up to 3 months. If we give Mr. Malfoy treated blood in this state it would kill him since he is allergic to magic at present."  
  
Sirius nodded in understanding. "I have O negative blood and am also a pure blood. You can take some of my blood." Sirius missed the thankful look that Severus was giving him.  
  
"Very well. Please go over there and let them know and they will begin taking blood from you."  
  
Sirius started to walk over towards them before turning quickly to Dumbledore. "I forgot to mention. I picked up a souvenir while rescuing Draco." He pulled the rat out of his pocket and ignoring sandy curios gaze handed it over to Dumbledore. "I am sure you will see to it that it's taken care of." At Dumbledore's nod he turned to Sandy and beckoned her to follow him over away from everyone else for a moment.  
  
"Sandy, I just wanted to let you know that I am innocent. That rat I gave Albus is actually the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew. He was the one to kill the muggle's and fake his own death. Do you understand?" At Sandy's nod he continued. "What I am about to tell you, you must not tell Severus until we are sure. When I rescued Draco I found Peter in his cell. He was about to rape Draco." Sandy gasped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Sirius pressed on. "I stopped him from doing anything, but. will you please check him just in case." Sandy wiped the tears out of her eyes and nodded.  
  
They both walked back to Dumbledore and Severus. "Ok, I'm off to give blood. Just wanted to let sandy know that I was innocent and she didn't have to be afraid of me."  
  
Sandy watched for a moment as Sirius walked over to her team before turning to Dumbledore. She quickly pulled herself together and started to talk about the main reason she had come over in the first place. "We will have to do an emergency surgery on Draco as soon as we have some blood stockpiled for him. I don't want it done here in the infirmary. I need a room that we can operate and keep him in that will be away from the infirmary and away from any place that people will be doing magic. I fear it may inflame his condition."  
  
Dumbledore thought for a moment before speaking. "We can put him on the third floor next to Griffindor tower. There is a wing that is unoccupied. And a spell can be placed that will not let magic get through it. However it will not block spells that are placed within so we will need to make sure no one goes in with a wand. It also has another room attached for you, if you wish to stay and monitor your patient."  
  
"Thank you, I would. The next 48 hours are going to be crucial. I will need to be by his side all hours of the day. Albus, I must be honest with you, he's chances are not that good. He has lost a lot of blood. Most people would have died by now. I will do everything I can for him though."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Sandy, I am sure you will do your best." He was interrupted from saying anything else by Madam Pomfrey's return.  
  
"I have a list for you Sandy. It's fairly short." She handed the list to sandy.  
  
"Here Albus, you make the decision." She handed the list to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore scanned the list before calling Severus's attention. "Severus please go get this student for us and see if he would give his blood to save Mr. Malfoy." He pointed the name out to Severus.  
  
Severus was quick to respond. "You can't be serious Albus. This student would probably strangle Draco with his own hands before offering to give his blood."  
  
"Now Severus, please give more respect to the situation. I am sure he will help."  
  
"If you say so. I will go get him at once." He brushed past the Headmaster and started heading towards the Gryffindor tower. He mumbled out the name of the person he was seeking. "Bloody Ronald Weasley."  
  
TBC. 


	23. Part 22

Here is the next part. I already have the next written as well. I will post it when it's back from the beta.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre - No problem. Thanks for the review.  
  
mayaz felton - Glad to hear from you. I get lazy too. I always forget to login to, mostly on purpose though. Thanks for the review  
  
Honor - I promises there won't be any Draco or Harry death. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - My goal is around 40 parts. Thanks for the review  
  
asaroth69 - I'll save him. Thanks for the review  
  
JK - More it shall be. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - This part should let you know. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I agree. it had to be ron. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
lady ladragon - I promises I will finish this fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Aubrey - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 22  
  
Ron and Hermione were currently sitting in the Gryiffindor common room. They had been there for a while now. After returning from the infirmary they cuddled up together in the common room by the fire. Professor McGonagall had come by at one point to let them know that Harry was back, but told them flat out that Harry was not getting any visitors. She also told them that Draco Malfoy did not make it back.  
  
This caused a rift in emotions for Ron. On the one hand he saw Draco as a selfish evil git that he wanted nothing do with. On the other he saw someone who loved Harry enough to go after him when the chances were not that good. The latest predicament left Ron confused. Draco had gotten Harry out safely. What happened he did not know, but he did hope Draco came back ok. For Harry's sake if nothing else.  
  
Hermione was currently resting in Ron's lap with Ron's arm around her. She had her head resting against Ron's shoulder while she stared into the fire. It was so relaxing just sitting in Ron's arms. Her mind though was going a mile a minute. She was thinking all about the current situation. She didn't mind about Harry and Draco's relationship, in fact she thought it was kind of cute. The two had been tripping around each other for years. They might have just realized it, but Hermione was not stupid.  
  
She stiffened in Ron's lap and twisted her head to the side to look into Ron's eyes. "Ron, how do you feel about all of this?"  
  
"What. Their relationship?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "That and the fact that Draco saved Harry?"  
  
Ron sat back and sighed. "I really don't know Mione. When I first found out they were dating I was sure that Draco was going to hand Harry over to Voldemort. I was scared that he would end up hurting Harry." He broke his gaze from Hermione and started to stare into the fire. He continued in a low voice. "I think I was hoping that Draco would hurt him. Not kill him or anything, don't get me wrong. I just thought it would be best in the long run."  
  
Hermione could feel where Ron was coming from. She knew that he needed to get it all out. Ron was the type of person to bottle up his deep emotions. "Keep going Ron."  
  
Ron continued to stare into the fire. "When Harry came to us upset, I was so sure Draco had done something. But later in Dumbldore's office I saw the pain in Malfoy face when he found out that Harry was gone. I knew right then that Draco really did love Harry. I felt ashamed that I had been giving Harry trouble about seeing Draco. And then Draco went to save him, and now Harry is back and Draco may never come back."  
  
Hermione turned completely in his lap to where she was facing him. She gave him a soft kiss before giving him a hug. "Ron. I am sure everything will work out in the long run."  
  
Ron returned the hug. "I really hope so Mione. I really do."  
  
They both jumped when the heard someone clear their throat right behind them. They turned their heads around quickly and were shocked to see whom it was standing behind them. Hermione was the one to speak. "Professor Snape?"  
  
Severus glared down at the two. He looked at the way she was sitting on Ron's lap. She was facing him with her legs on both sides of Ron's. She followed his gaze and blushing she got off of Ron and stood in front of him. Ron also rose. Snape looked at them a moment before speaking. "As much as I despise walking into room to see the two of you in such a position I feel that I have no time to lecture you. I have come to talk to Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron whipped his sweaty palms on his robs. "M-me sir?"  
  
"Yes you. Black went and rescued Draco."  
  
"I am so glad that he is ok." And Hermione was glad.  
  
"Don't assume to much Mrs. Granger. Draco is in very bad shape. That's why we need Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Draco needs an emergency blood transfusion. Black is already giving blood, but due to the shear amount of blood lost and the fact that Draco needs a operation more then one donor is needed."  
  
This confused Hermione. "Why not just heal him with magic? It has to be within Madam Pomfrey's abilities."  
  
Severus sighed. Why couldn't they just say yes or no and stop asking questions. "Madam Pomfrey can not use magic to help him." Seeing that she was about to speak he continued. "While Draco was in their custody they gave him a dark potion called Outrasco. The potion was designed to make the drinker allergic to magic. If we tried to use any spell on Draco at this moment it will most likely kill him. I would love to answer more questions, but the time is of the essence. I need an answer Mr. Weasley."  
  
Ron walked around the couch to stand in front of Snape. "If it will save Draco, of course I will."  
  
Severus looked at him closely. He was surprised that Ron would help Draco. Looks like the Headmaster was right as always. He turned and started walking towards the entrance to the common room. "Follow me then, we need to get you to the infirmary as soon as possible." Together they started walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Severus had returned with Ron and Hermione sandy had Draco bandaged up. Ignoring Ron and Hermione's gasp he quickly went to his godson's side. He then looked up at sandy. "How is he?"  
  
"He required stitches on the cuts on his hips. He also required them on some of the cuts on his chest. It appears that he was whipped repeatedly on his back. The area is to mutilated to stitch. We are going to have to bind his torso heavily. Also the risk for infection is high. We are also going to fix the break in his arm and put a cast on it while he is in surgery."  
  
A tear slid down Snape's face. Ron and Hermione stood back at a distance. They were shocked to see such emotion on Professor Snape's face. This made them rethink all the time they put him in the category of an uncaring bastard. They watched as Snape took his hand and used it to push back the hair that was in Draco's face. They were also close enough to hear his words. "You are going to be okay Draco. Just hang in there."  
  
Sandy wanting to let Snape have a moment alone before taking Draco into a surgery he may not survive brought her attention onto Ron. "Are you Ron Weasley?"  
  
Ron walked up to her and shook her hand. "Yes I am. Professor Snape said you need me to give some blood so here I am."  
  
She smiled at Ron. "Go ahead and sit over there with Sirius. I will be there in a moment with supplies to help get your blood out."  
  
This confused Ron. "Aren't you just going to use your wand?"  
  
Sandy gave him a weird look. "Didn't Professor Snape tell you about Draco's condition?"  
  
"Yeah, he is allergic to magic. so?"  
  
"So we can't give anything magic to him. If I took your blood by magic means it would leave a magic trace in the blood. That would be the same as giving him poison."  
  
Ron looked confused. "How are you getting it out then?"  
  
Sandy gave him a smile. "Why the muggle way of course. Just go over there and I will show you in a moment."  
  
Hermione and Ron walked over to the bed she had indicated. Ron didn't even glance over at Sirius. He was trying to think how muggle's did this. A few terrifying images went thru his mind. He hoped they didn't have to cut him and let the blood drain into a bowl. He was getting pale and feeling sick just thinking about it.  
  
Hermione saw that Ron was going pale. She herself couldn't wait until sandy got back with needle. She looked forward to seeing the look on Ron's face. But it would do them no good if Ron passed out before then do to nerves. She placed her hand on his knee. "Ron it's going to be ok."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. Then he remembered that she had muggle parents. "Mione, do you know how muggle's take blood?"  
  
She could hear the fear he put into that question. No doubt he had been sitting there thinking of all kinds of horrific methods. "Ron its no big deal. They are just going to use a needle."  
  
"A neadle"  
  
"No, it's called a needle."  
  
"What's a needle?" But before she could answer sandy returned. In one hand she carried a needle with a cap over it. She looked at Ron.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Ron looked at her for a moment. "Yes. But what is a needle."  
  
Sandy smiled at Ron before removing the cap. "This of course."  
  
Ron's eyes went wide. He looked at the needle then for the first time he looked at Sirius that was lying in the bed next to him. He saw something sticking out of Sirius's arm. Then it clicked. "OH HELL NO!"  
  
TBC. 


	24. Part 23

Here is the next chapter. My other fic is coming along good. Look for it in up coming weeks.  
  
blackunicorn - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - I promises it will have a happy ending. Thanks for the review  
  
asaroth69 - This chapter should tell you more about Harry. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Thought it was a nice touch. Thanks for the review  
  
Samantha - Draco will be alright by the end. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 23  
  
"OH HELL NO" Ron jumped off of the chair. He started to head towards the door but only got two feet before someone grabbed his arm and swung him around. He came face to face with an angry Hermione.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, just what is your problem?" In truth she had a very good idea what it was, Ron was scared of the needle.  
  
Ron looked at her before stuttering a reply. "M-Mione you saw the nadle. She wants to stick that into me and leave it there."  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed and she moved a step closer to Ron. "First its needle. Second, are you telling me that you are going to sit there and watch Draco die all because you are afraid of a needle? Honestly Ron."  
  
Ron felt his face flush. Damn her to say something logical. He took one more look at the needle in Sandy's hand before replying. "Ok, I'll do it." He then stepped really close to Hermione and put his mouth near her ear to whisper something. "Mione. will you umm. I mean to say. would you hold my hand during this?"  
  
She sighed. All this over a needle. Nodding her head she signaled to Ron that she would. Together they started walking back over towards the bed next to Sirius. Once there Ron sat down on the bed. Sandy tilted the head of the bed up so that Ron could lean back on the bed and stay in a more seated position. "Ok Mr. Weasley, I am going to insert the needle into your left arm. It will be hooked into a tube that will let your blood flow thru to a bag to collect it."  
  
Ron nodded and watched as Sandy walked towards his left side. He stuck out his left arm then turned as much as his body as possible to the right. Hermione keeping with her promise took Ron's right hand in her's. When Sandy started to wipe Ron's arm with alcohol he went totally tense and squeezed his eyes shut hard. The grip on Hermione was strong and getting stronger.  
  
Hermione let out a huff. "Honestly, Ron, stop acting like a baby."  
  
Ron's only response was to squeeze her hands tighter. Sandy removed the cap to the needle for the second time. And put it towards Ron's right arm. "Now Mr. Weasley you are going to feel a pinch as the needle goes in. The pain should only last a moment." Ron felt Sandy thump on his arm a little. After a moment Ron felt a sting in his arm. He tensed waiting for the rest of it, but nothing else happened.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked questionably at Hermione. "That's it?"  
  
"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed. "Yes that's it. Now was that any reason to raise such a fuss?" Ron's only answer was a shrug while he the rest of the hardware was hooked up. Soon blood was flowing from his body into a bag.  
After awhile Sandy came back over to Ron. "It looks like your done Mr. Weasley." She cut off the flow of blood and took the needle out of his arm. She placed a Band-Aid were the needle was.  
  
Ron rubbed around the Band-Aid and looked over at Sirius. He was still there. "Why is Sirius hooked up? I started after him."  
  
"Mr. Black has made it quite obvious to us that we are to take as much blood from him as possible. I have already got one stock from him. We are taking a second to use as back up."  
  
Ron started to nod in understanding but he felt light headed for a moment. He brought his hands up to his temples. "I feel a little light headed."  
  
Sandy put her hand on his shoulder. "It should pass in a little bit. Once your body replaces the blood we've taken. Go ahead and lay there for a while until it passes. I need to get this blood to my team."  
  
Hermione watched as Sandy walked over to her team that was monitoring. She turned back to Ron and gave him a smile and a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm proud of you Ron."  
  
Ron grinned and held his head a little higher. It wasn't the order of Merlin, but it was something.  
  
They were brought out of their thoughts by the commotion on the other side of the room. Sandy and her team were rushing Draco and the bed out of the room. They also noticed the Headmaster walking towards them. She stood up in respect to him. "Good afternoon Headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "A fine afternoon to you as well. I want to thank you Mr. Weasley for your help in trying to save Mr. Malfoy. I believe a hundred points to Griffindor will do. Go ahead and stay here until you get to feel better. Mrs. Granger, if you would. I would like to speak to you privately for a moment." He nodded his head over towards Harry's bed.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a quick kiss. "Of course Headmaster." She followed him over to Harry's bed. Once there she waited for him to speak.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy is going to be going through a major surgery within the hour. I am going to be perfectly honest with you here. There is a good chance that he will not survive this. Do you understand?"  
  
She nodded. After originally seeing Draco she had had the same thoughts. "I understand."  
  
"Good, the reason I have brought you over here is that I want Harry to see Draco before he goes into surgery. Just in case it's the last time. Right now I have him under a sleeping spell. I will take it off of him in a moment. When I leave, go ahead and wake him. Let him know everything that is going on. I feel he would be better off hearing it from a friend. Once you have explained things bring him to where Draco is. We are putting him next to the Griffindor dorms. There is a picture there of Merlin. The password is Merlin's beard. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster."  
  
"Very well." He brought out his wand and took off the sleeping charm. Nodding once he walked out of the doors.  
  
After watching the Headmaster depart she turned back to Harry. She took her hand and shook Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry. You need to get up." Her only reply was a mumble that she could not make out. She shook him again trying to rouse him. After a moment Harry shot up into a seating position.  
  
"Draco!" Harry started looking around him. He then spotted Hermione. "Draco still at the manor. I have to get him back." He tried to get up, but was restrained by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, Draco is no longer at the manor. Sirius got him out."  
  
Harry let out a sigh. "Thank god." He looked around again. "Where is he then?"  
  
She sat down on the bed and took Harry's hands into hers. "Harry, I need to tell you some things about Draco. You need to listen to me. OK?"  
  
Harry felt fear shoot through his body. He hoped that Draco was ok. He saw the Hermione was still waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'll listen."  
  
She took a breath before speaking. "Good, as I was saying. Sirus got Draco out, but Draco is in bad shape. H-He was tortured severely." She saw tears coming down Harry's face and freed one of her hands to wipe them away before continuing. "Draco was given a potion to make him allergic to magic so we can't heal him magically. An emergency muggle medicine team has arrived and is treating him. Draco is going to go into an emergency surgery in a few minutes. There is a good chance that he may not pull through. Dumbledore wants you to see him before he goes in."  
  
Harry sat there frozen. Draco. his Draco might not live through the night. It was all his fault. Why did he go to Hogsmeade? If Draco died he would too. And Draco couldn't be healed by magic. That potion was meant for him, not Draco. He couldn't stop the tears and he threw himself at Hermione. She hugged him tight. "It's all my fault. That potion was meant for me."  
  
Hermione held him for a few moments. She ran her hand in circles on his back and let him cry on her shoulder. "It's going to work out Harry. Well find a way."  
  
Harry sniffed. "But it's still all my fault."  
  
Hermione withdrew herself from the hug and placed both of her hands on his shoulders. She gave him a firm shake. "Harry, you have got to pull yourself together. Draco needs you now. He may be out right now but he could feel your emotions. You have got to get it together before we go see him."  
  
He took a few deep breaths before nodding to her. "Lets go. I'm fine now."  
  
She doubted really that Harry was fine, but if roles were reversed and Ron was in Draco's position she doubted she would be fine either. She helped him off the bed and together walked towards where Draco was being kept. They didn't know what the future may hold, but the knew they just had to take it one step at a time.  
  
TBC. 


	25. Part 24

Here is part 24.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
asaroth69 - She wanted to make sure she got the point across. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Yup, Harry is awake. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - Hope this is fast enough. Thanks for the review  
  
Myr - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - I promises he won't die. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 24  
  
Harry stumbled down the hall. Luckily Hermione was there to keep him balanced. He only had one thought in mind. Draco. Outside he tried to keep himself composed, but inside he was breaking apart. Draco was his other half now. The short time he had spent with the blond, as his boyfriend was enough time for him to realize that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. But now he was being told that he might not be able to spend the rest of his life with him. Draco could die today. Just the thought of Draco dieing caused a painful anguish in his gut.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, which felt like hours to Harry, they reached a portrait of Merlin. Merlin gave them a wink as Hermione whispered the password. When they entered they took a quick look around. It was a mini common room. There were a few doors that led out of the room, most likely bedrooms and baths. In front of one door was a desk. Sitting at the desk was Sandy. Hermione steered Harry towards her.  
  
Sandy was making up a chart on Draco so that she could keep track of what has happened and what was done to correct it. When a shadow got in her light she looked up to see Hermione and whom she guessed, by looking at the scar, was Harry Potter. "Good afternoon, Harry."  
  
Harry did not respond. He only looked off as if in a daze. Hermione was the one to answer. "Dumbledore said that Harry could see Draco before you started."  
  
Sandy nodded. "Of course. He is in the room right there." She nodded towards the door next to the desk. "I will need to take your wands before you go in though." Hermione handed Sandy her wand as well as Harry's. She had picked it up in the tunnel when her and Ron took it to get back to Hogwarts faster. "Go on in then. Professor Snape is the only one in there right now. Dumbledore had to run a quick errand.  
  
Hermione took a hold of Harry's shoulder and steered him into the room with Draco. She saw professor Snape sitting in a chair next to Draco's bed. He looked up when he saw them enter. He stood up and walked over to lean against the wall. This left the chair open for Harry. Harry for his part just stood there for a moment taking in Draco's appearance.  
  
Draco's entire face was just one massive bruise and it looked like his eyes were swollen shut. Thankfully he could see the blanket that was on Draco rise and fall letting him know that he was indeed still alive. From what he gathered Draco was even worse under the blankets. He saw the empty chair next to the bed and stumbled to it. He took a quick seat and took in Draco close up. He noticed that his right hand was sticking out of the blankets. He quickly took the hand in his.  
  
The hand was cold to the touch. Harry reached his left hand up and rubbed the back of it against Draco's cheek. The check was ice cold. A tear escaped Harry's eye but he made no move to wipe it free. He leaned close to Draco. "You have to be okay Draco." His voice broke. "I can't live without you." Tears were now falling freely down his face. He buried his face in then blanket that was covering Draco. "Please don't leave me Draco. Please."  
  
Hermione walked up behind him when she saw him start to break down. She rubbed his back with one hand. "It's going to be ok, Harry."  
From the other side of the room Severus was watching. He was shocked to see all the emotion on Potters face. He could tell just by watching him that Harry loved Draco very much. He saw Harry bury his face in the blanket and begin to sob silently. Part of him wanted to comfort him, but Granger beat him to it. He watched as she told Harry that it was going to be all right. He prayed the same thing himself. If Draco died he would kill Lucius personally.  
  
He looked towards the door as he saw it open. Albus entered and started to walk towards him. "Severus, Sandy is going to start the operation here in just a moment. There is something I would like for you to do for me."  
  
Severus took one last look at Draco before nodding at the Headmaster. "Of course."  
  
"I would like you to go back to the infirmary with a member of Sandy's team. Once they get Sirius unhooked will you please place him in your chambers."  
  
This shocked him. "My chambers." At Dumbledore's nod he continued. "Why?"  
  
"We can't leave him in the infirmary. I have already taken care of Pettigrew. Fudge will be here tomorrow with aurors to take him in to custody. But until then I don't want any incidents with a student walking in and seeing him."  
  
"Fine, but that still does not answer my question. Why my chambers?"  
  
Dumbledore's eye's started to twinkle. This left Severus feeling like a muggle bomb was about to go off. "Why Severus, I would have thought you would want to monitor Sirius condition yourself to make sure he is ok. After all, he did give up a lot of blood. Sandy says that he will most likely be half out of it for awhile."  
  
Damn him. Damn that man. He is playing his weakness. Severus could tell just by looking at Albus that he knew about his feelings for Black. How he did not know, but never the less he knew. Severus decided not to admit anything. He gave a quick 'fine' before walking out the door. He saw the assistant walking with him. He continued on his way back to the infirmary.  
Back in the room Draco was in, Dumbledore looked amused as Severus walked off with his head up. He then turned his attention to Harry and Hermione. He walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. He kneeled down to Harry's level and waited for Harry to meet his gaze. After a moment Harry brought red puffy eyes up to meet those of the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Harry, you have to leave now. Sandy is coming in to do the surgery in a moment."  
  
Harry stood up and bent over to place a soft kiss on Draco's lips. "You had better survive this Draco." He stared at Draco for a moment. Walking backwards he let Draco's hand slip from his. On his way out he saw Sandy and her team coming in. He grabbed Sandy's arm before she could go all the way through. "You have to save him."  
  
Sandy nodded. "I will do everything I can."  
  
"Thank you." Harry walked the rest of the way out of the door. Once he was back in the small common room he took a seat in the sofa that was sitting in front of the fireplace. He sat there watching the flames leap up. Next to him he could hear Hermione jump up and run to a figure that had just entered the room.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing out of bed."  
  
Ron gave her a hug. "I feel fine, honestly. I thought I would come and sit here with you and Harry while we waited for word on Draco." He walked over and took a seat next to Harry. He put a hand on Harry's knee. "He'll be fine mate."  
  
The only response he got from Harry was a nod. "I hope so."  
Severus had just made it to the infirmary doors when the opened and Ron walked through. Ron stopped in front of him. "Professor Snape, do you know where I can find Harry and Hermione?"  
  
Severus nodded. "He and your girlfriend are next to the Griffindor common room. There is a portrait of Merlin there. The password is Merlin's beard."  
  
"Thank you" Ron walked off down the hall.  
  
Severus turned his attention back to the infirmary. The assistant had already gone in and Severus could see him detaching the equipment from Sirius. He walked up and waited for the assistant to finish. After a moment the assistant left with the supply of blood. Severus looked down at Sirius. "Albus has asked me to take you to my chambers to rest."  
  
Sirius turned glazed eyes to him. "Severus" he whispered. "Am I dead?"  
  
This confused Severus. What the hell was it now. "What are you talking about Black?"  
  
Sirius let out a small chuckle. "Am I dead? If not why did they send an angel that looks like Severus?"  
  
Ok, it was official. Sirius had flipped. What the hell was he going on about? Him an angel? He was many things, but an angel was one thing that he never thought anyone would associate with him. He felt his chest tighten when he had one thought. Sirius thought of him as an angel. He felt a slight blush from on his cheeks. He quickly tried to fight it. He noticed that Sirius was motioning him down to him. Severus leaned down to hear what Sirius had to say.  
  
"If you aren't an angel and the real Severus then why would you let me do this?" Sirius grabbed Severus head and brought his lips to meet his.  
  
TBC. 


	26. Part 25

The next part has already been sent of to the beta's.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
TanisaFyre - Don't worry, sandy will do her best. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - ::Blushes:: Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - Sirius is not on drugs. He is just a little out of it since he gave so much blood. Glad you like. Thanks for the review  
  
Madhatter - Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I'm glad you like the couple. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - Thanks for the review  
  
asaroth69 - Harry is on the edge with it all. Hopefully everything will work out ok. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - The answers are coming. Thanks for the review  
  
Piper Malfoy - I promises he will be fine by the end. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
BLenDa - I'm Glad it all fits. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 25  
  
The first thought that went through Severus' mind was "Oh my god". The second was "Oh my god, Sirius is kissing me". At first he was too shocked to respond, but his body started to respond without his mind saying so. He gave in for the time being and let the feel of Sirius' lips lay upon his. Sirius licked Severus' bottom lip which caused him to open his mouth to allow Sirius' tongue access. As soon as Sirius' tongue touched his, Severus' mind finally caught up with his body.  
  
He wrenched himself away from Sirius' lips. He backed up away from him and continued to stare. Although this was the one thing that he had always wished for, he was scared. That's right, the person who defied the dark lord and was a spy for the light was afraid of a kiss. It really wasn't the kiss he was afraid of, but what it could mean. On the one hand this was what he had always wanted, but on the other hand Sirius was half out of it. He may not mean what he said. Severus could not bear to open up his heart to Sirius only for it to turn out to be some sick joke.  
  
This was something that he would have to wait on. He would need to wait until Sirius was himself again. Then he would be in a better position to make a decision. He cleared his thoughts after coming to that conclusion. He focused his thoughts again on viewing Sirius. It appeared that Sirius had fallen asleep while Snape was having his inner debate. He pulled out his wand and cast a levitation charm on Sirius.  
  
Severus maneuvered Sirius down the hall. It was already late in the day. Students had already had dinner and now should be in their common rooms. With no students in the hall he did not have to worry about Sirius being seen. Going down to the dungeons he came to a portrait of a man making a potion. He quickly whispered his password, Dragon's blood. The portrait swung open and he got Sirius through before the painting closed.  
  
Severus walked through his common room and got Sirius down onto his bed in his bedroom. He quickly moved to take off Sirius' boots. Once off he placed them by his bedroom door, and got a spare blanket out of his closet. He laid the blanket on top of Sirius and pulled it up to his chin. He stood there for a moment looking over Sirius' facial features. God, but Black was so handsome. Severus looked for a moment before bending over and placing a light kiss on Sirius' lips. Just in case it was for the last time.  
  
After the kiss, Severus walked back into his common room. He went to his mini library and grabbed one of his favorite books on potions. Once he had his book selected he levitated one of the chairs in the common room into his bedroom. Once that was done he sat down in the chair and began reading. Every now and then he looked up from his book to make sure Sirius was indeed ok.  
On the other side of the castle found Dumbledore sitting in the common room observing Harry and his friends. He wanted to be there just in case the worst happened. He was thinking back over the past. The time when a young James Potter met a young Lily Evans. They had fallen in love in their fourth year at Hogwarts and since then were inseparable. It came as no surprise to anyone when after graduation the couple had approached him asking him to lead the services in their marriage. He was only happy to comply.  
  
Then less then a year later he got news that Lily was pregnant. He was happy that the couple would have a child, although part of him was wary of what the consequences might be. With Voldemort strong at the time, and James being an heir to Godric Gryffindor, it was a sure fact that the child would be targeted just as his father was. Dumbledore used his most powerful spell to help hide them. But in the end it was futile. Although Harry survived, all those he loved were torn from him.  
  
His parents were dead. His godfather was in prison. Moony off in isolation trying to get himself pulled together after the tragedy. Harry was left in the care of Lily's sister and her husband. From what Dumbledore found out Harry never really made any friends during his time with the Dursleys. When he came to Hogwarts Dumbledore was glad to find out that Harry had made two very good friends.  
  
The problem though was that Harry was constantly in danger. His friends' lives along with his own life were put to the test many times. After the disaster that was the tri-wizard tournament he had feared that Harry had lost all hope. He was afraid that Harry would believe that he was only surrounded by death. But his friends pulled him through. Then came his relationship with Draco. Harry had found someone he truly loved in Draco.  
  
But again fate was not easy on Harry, for now Draco was going through a surgery that he may not survive and Dumbledore was truly worried. If Draco died during this he feared that even with Harry's friends by his side he would lose Harry forever. He prayed that Draco would make it through. Looking over towards the couch he saw that Harry was sandwiched in between Hermione and Ron. They were both offering him all the support that they could. He only hoped that it was enough.  
On the other side of the room a nervous trio were waiting to find out the fate of Draco. Sandy had come out for a few minutes right before they began to explain that the surgery would take between two to four hours to complete and that they were welcome to wait in the common room if they would like. Ron and Hermione had taken a place on each side of Harry and embraced him. They knew that Dumbledore was also in the room, but paid him no heed.  
  
Harry sat there between his closest friends staring into the fire. His thoughts were in the past. He remembered the first time he had seen Draco at the robe shop in Hogsmeade. He smiled at how he remembered the proud blond boy that stood there talking so sure of himself. It was only later that Harry saw what he thought were Draco's true colors. He had made a friend of Ron Weasley on the train, and Draco tried to get him to choose him over Ron.  
  
Harry having meet Draco's type before in public schools did not accept Draco's friendship. He had wondered many times over the past few weeks what life would have been like if he had accepted Draco's hand. But then he realized that he wouldn't be who he was today. As Dumbledore said, our decisions are what base our life. Over the next six years Draco was always there to find some fault in Harry or his friends. It was one of the only constants in his universe.  
  
But then this year had begun. Draco had seemed to withdraw into himself. He no longer went after Harry and his friends as often as he had done in the past. Of course there were still the usual off handed jibes and a few pranks, but nothing that could compare to the past. Harry had thought that Draco was planning something. That's when he noticed that he missed the fact that Draco was no longer a constant in his life.  
  
He had debated this in his mind for a while, trying to figure out how his feelings for the blond stood. Then Christmas had come and passed. While waiting outside for Ron and Hermione he had noticed Draco limping. When he confronted Draco and asked if he was ok, he was shocked by Draco's reaction. It was as if no one had cared enough to help him in the past. During those few moments when he had talked Draco into letting him help him he had seen a little past Draco's mask.  
  
He had seen the lost boy that was behind the façade. It was at that moment that it all clicked. He knew that one of the only things he wanted was to be there for Draco. So he had taken a chance and told Draco. And it was a good thing that he did, for if not he may have never known that Draco loved him in return. The following few weeks after that had been great. He and Draco would constantly meet for snogging sessions and sometimes just to talk. One of Harry's favorite moments with Draco was when he had caught him outside under the full moon. It was the perfect moment.  
  
But it was not all meant to be honey. Harry had jumped to a conclusion when he saw the dark mark on Draco. He had rushed off without letting Draco explain, leaving them in their current situation. He had gone to Hogsmeade, and got captured. The very capture that he would learn later at bitter cost that Draco was trying to avoid. But Draco had come to his rescue. And for what? He had saved Harry but had sacrificed himself. Now Draco was lying in the room next to this one fighting for his life. And the only thing that Harry could do was sit there and hope. Hope was not much but it was all that he had at the moment.  
The trio and Dumbledore had sat there for three and half hours now. Harry had broken into tears already a few times and was comforted by his friends. Dumbledore still remained in the back of the room observing everyone. He was not the only one worried about Harry and Draco. He could tell just by looking at the faces of Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, that they were also worried for them.  
  
After a few more moments the door that led to Draco's room opened and Sandy walked through. She placed the clipboard on the desk and turned towards the people in the room. All of the occupants in the room stood and crowded around her. They looked at her saddened expression. Harry tensed praying that she was not about to tell him that Draco was dead. If ever there was a wish that he wanted granted it was this one. Please let Draco be ok. Please.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: As some of you may know I am working on another fic off line. I hope to start posting it when this gets closer to being finished. However I am having trouble thinking of a title. If anyone is interested in pre-reading what I have so far and giving me a suggestion for a title e-mail me at Duoandheero4ever@aol.com by March 1st. 


	27. Part 26

Here is the next chapter.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - I knew I was going to get some heat off of that ending, but I could not help myself. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - I promises Draco will live. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - Yeah, I thought it Sirius and Snape would make a good pairing. I haven't yet decided how there relationship will play out. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - I promises to keep my promises. Thanks for the review  
  
Madhatter - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - Your point is clear. He won't die. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - I know. but I couldn't help my self. Thanks for the review  
  
Keeta Maxwell - I don't like jelly beans, but he won't die. Thanks for the review  
  
Yui-chan - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Wilde Phyre - I think they go good together too. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I agree. It's the same with Harry and Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
asaroth69 - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 26  
  
Everyone crowded around sandy to hear the news. Upon seeing her saddened expression Harry tensed and Ron and Hermonie each took one of his hands. Sandy looked at Harry before speaking. "First I want to say that Draco is alive."  
  
A few tears slipped from Harry's eyes. It wasn't tears of anguish but tears of relief. Draco had lived. He then saw Sandy's expression again. If Draco was alive why was she looking so sad? There had to be something else. He feared the next question that came past his lips. "How is he?"  
  
Sandy closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and steeling her self. She stepped forward and placed both of her hands on Harry's shoulder. "Harry he is alive, but just barely." She gave his shoulders a squeeze. "While in surgery Draco stopped breathing." She saw tears flow down Harry's face again. "We have him hooked up to a respiratory. That is the only thing keeping him alive now."  
  
Harry let the sink into him for a moment. Draco might have survived the surgery only to die after. "Can I see him?"  
  
Sandy released his shoulders and nodded her head. She stepped aside as her team left the room. "Of course you can see him Harry. Don't give up hope though. He can still pull through. The longer he lives, even with the respiratory, the better his chances."  
  
Harry nodded. He stepped forward and gave sandy a hug. "Thank you for everything you've done so far." He stepped back from her and turned to his friends. "C-can I be alone with him for a few minutes please."  
  
Hermonie was the one to answer. "Of course Harry. Me and Ron will be right out here if you need us." Harry started to walk towards the door, but stopped when Hermonie called his name. "Harry, you know don't you that it wasn't your fault."  
  
Harry thought on this for a moment. "I know that monie, but just because it may not be my fault doesn't mean I am not responsible." With that said he walked fully into the room and shut the door behind him. He stood by the door for a moment looking at the figure lying on the bed. Draco looked so fragile. Harry walked up towards the bed and looked at the respiratory that was pumping air into Draco's lungs. He carried a chair and sat down on Draco's right. He noticed that Draco's left hand from his elbow down was in a cast. His right hand had an IV in it. Harry reached over and took that hand in his. He was careful not to touch the needle. He didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain to Draco.  
  
He rubbed his thumb up and down the hand. He tilted his body up and used his left hand to remove Draco's Hair from his face. He was thinking back to a conversation that he had had with Draco about his hair.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Him and Draco had met in an empty room that they had found in the castle. It had a sofa with a fire in front of it. They had just spent the last 10 minutes kissing and now Draco was sitting in Harry's arms looking into fire. It was thier favorite position. Draco never felt safer then when he was in Harry's arms. Currently Harry was sitting behind him with his arms around him. He felt Harry take one of his hands and push a strand of hair behind his ear.  
  
Harry leaned down to where his mouth was next to Draco's ear. "Draco, why do you always wear your hair slicked back?"  
  
Draco snorted. "If you saw me without the gel in you would know. I think my hair could rival yours."  
  
"Oh, you'll have to show me sometime." Harry leaned back and put his hand back around Draco.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Draco had been right. On their next visit Draco came back without gel in his hair. He could see what Draco had been talking about. Without the gel Draco's hair was everywhere. Harry let out a chuckle when he thought about the incident. Harry had told Draco he looked like a shaggy dog. Needless to say Draco took great offense. It took Harry an hour to get Draco calmed down enough to apologize. If there was one thing about Draco, it was that he had one hell of a temper.  
  
Shaking off his thoughts he looked back at Draco. He brought up Draco's hand and put it to his cheek. "Draco, you need to get through this. What am I going to do without you now? I need you." He laid his head down on the bed that Draco was on. All of the emotions and stress he had been through that day had finally caught up with him. It was not long before he fell in a deep sleep. In his dreams Draco was there showing a rare smile that only was reserved for Harry. In his dream Draco was ok, and they walked along a beach during sunset. In a part of his mind he knew that it was a dream, and that when he woke Draco would be laying in a bed in critical condition. But for the time being he was happy enough just to forget about that point and savor the moment.  
A couple of hours later the door to the room opened and Ron and Hermonie walked in. Ron stood there a moment looking at Harry. "Moine, do you think it will all work out."  
  
Hermonie just looked at Ron. "God how I hope so. Harry is taking this very hard, and I fear what he will be like if Draco doesn't make it." She walked to the table along the wall and got an extra blanker before walking back over to Harry and placing it around him.  
  
Ron was the next to speak. "You know, I really do hope Malfoy pulls through this. Not only for Harry's sake but mine."  
  
"Oh? Is there something you want to confess?"  
  
Ron turned pink around the ears. "Nothing like that! It's just if Draco's dies, who will be there to make my life interesting. I need an arch nemesis, even if its Harry's boyfriend. I might die of boredom."  
  
Hermonie just raised and eyebrow at this. She new that deep down Ron would miss Draco if he died. But Ron was just too proud to admit it. Quietly she walked up to Ron and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Come on Ron, let's leave them be." Together they walked out of the room.  
Down in the dungeons Severus was still reading his book. He had been reading it now for over four hours. Ah, he had to be honest with himself though. In the four hours he had only read about four pages. He just couldn't concentrate with the knowledge that his life long crush, Sirius black, was lying sleeping in his bed. He spent a lot of the time just watching Sirius sleep.  
  
A little while later he heard as someone entered into his common room. Checking once again to make sure that Sirius was still asleep he slipped from the room. Once there he noticed that it was Dumbldore himself that entered. "Albus" He nodded his head at the headmaster.  
  
"Ah Severus, How is Mr. Black doing." There was a twinkle in his eyes that unnerved Severus. Dumbldore seemed to always know everything.  
  
Putting up a front he answered Albus. "The mutt is sleeping still Albus."  
  
"Is that so?" Dumbldore's face now held an amused expression. "I take it you have been keeping a close eye on him."  
  
"Of course I am." Severus choked. Damn him again. He did not want to admit that he had been watching Black.  
  
Dumbldore for his part only appeared to be more amused. "Well, I just wanted to swing by to check on him and give you an update on Draco."  
  
This caught his attention. He had been so intent on watching Black that he had let it slip his mind that Draco was also in trouble. "How is he?"  
  
Dumbldore stroked his beard. "Sandy said he pulled through the surgery, but he stopped breathing during it. She had to place him on a respiratory to keep him alive."  
  
"Damn" Severus bowed his head. He felt that a lot of what happened to Draco was his own fault. He was Draco's godfather after all and he was supposed to protect him. He looked back up when Dumbldore placed one of his hands on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not blame yourself Severus. It twas not your fault, nor was it Harry's or Draco's. If someone is to be blamed, blame his father. It was him who tortured his only son, and him who led him down the path of the dark lord."  
  
Severus nodded. "I know, but I still fell a little responsible."  
  
Dumbldore just squeezed his shoulder. "I understand. It's the same with Mr. Potter. This is something you are both going to have to work through. In the mean time I am always there if you want someone to talk to."  
  
"Thank you headmaster."  
  
"Your welcome. Make sure Mr. Black is ready at 8:00 AM. Fudge will be here and he will most likely want to talk to him. Goodnight Severus." Dumbldore turned and left the room.  
  
Severus stood there a moment thinking back over the entire day. This had probably been the longest day in his entire life. He looked over at the clock. It was already 1:00 AM. Time had flown by. He walked back into his bedroom. He only got about five steps before he noticed something. Sirius was still in the bed, but Severus could see two eyes staring into his. Sirius black was awake.  
  
TBC. 


	28. Part 27

Here is the next chapter. I have been having problems uploading parts to ff.net. I already have two other parts done. Look for them within the next few days, depending on ff.net.  
  
Justice-hime - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
BasserRacer - Here's More. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - Thanks. This is one of the few chapters that won't have a cliff hanger. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre - Hope this one is good for you. Thanks for the review  
  
Purple*Passion - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - This chapter should help to answer your question, but just in case. yes. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I promises he will live. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - Should be just a few more chapters until an awake Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
BLEnda - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - They will have their moments. don't worry. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - He will. I promises  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 27  
  
Severus stood there in shock looking into Sirius' eyes. A million thoughts went through his mind in only the few seconds that he was there. And all of them surrounded the person that was lying on his bed right now. He could not take his eyes off of Sirius' nor did he want to. He didn't know what to say. As luck would have it, it didn't matter. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
This brought Severus out of his stupor. "You're in my chambers. Albus thought it safe that you remain here until you are cleared."  
  
Sirius looked around the room. He some how thought that it would be dark and dreary, but it turned out to be the opposite. The room was alight with candles hovering around the edges of the room. He saw that beyond the bed was a sitting chair and a desk filled with vials and books. But the one thing missing were pictures. Severus had no pictures of any family or friends. It looked like Severus was much like him. He had no one else either.  
  
Sirius knew for a while now that he had feelings for the dark looking potion master. But with all the things that had happened between them he thought it would be best not to reveal them. If he could go back in time he would. He would do almost anything to go back and tell the fool that used to be his younger self not to pull the pranks on Severus. If he could get himself to understand that in the future Severus would be one of the most important people to him, he knew that it would all turn out right.  
  
He brought himself out of his thoughts and looked at Severus. He saw him walking to the chair by his bedside and retrieving a book. Had Severus been waiting by his bedside all this time? He reached out and grabbed Severus' wrist. "Wait."  
  
Severus was surprised when Sirius grabbed his wrist. The touch sent a tingle down his spine and he berated himself for being so weak. He looked at Sirius again. "I was just getting my book so I can leave you to rest."  
  
Sirius looked closely at him for a moment, before asking the question he needed to know. "Were you sitting by my side all this time?"  
  
Severus looked down at the ground. What should he answer? Was Black going to make fun of him or something? He decided on the truth. "Yes." He feared the next question even as it left Sirius lips.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Severus closed his eyes. What was the answer? Deep down he knew, but he was never one to be open with his feelings. If there were one thing life had taught him, it was that revealing your true feelings only hurt you later. But when he opened his eyes and looked into Black's all his resolve to lie or to brush it off were lost. He glanced at the floor as he answered. "I wanted to make sure you where ok. You gave up a lot of blood."  
  
"You were worried about me?" Sirius was shocked. Was it possible that Severus held more feelings towards him then hatred? He looked at Severus closely. Then it hit him. Severus' defenses were down. The person standing before him with their eyes on the floor was not Professor Snape, the potion master, but Severus. The front he put up in front of everyone and all the students was gone. This could be the perfect chance to find out Severus' feelings. He knew that if Severus was allowed to put his mask back up that he would not be able to find out his answers. He would automatically go back to being the mean person he pretended to be. Instead of an answer to his previous question he got a question from Severus.  
  
"W-why did you kiss me?" Severus could not believe it came out of his mouth. Why the hell did he ask that? He had just opened himself up to an attack if Sirius chose to pursue it.  
  
Sirius sat there for a moment thinking back on when he might have kissed Severus. Then it came back to him. In the hospital wing.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Sirius watched as the assistant left through the hospital wing doors and noticed Severus coming towards him. "Albus has asked me to take you to my chambers to rest."  
  
Sirius turned glazed eyes to him. It looked like Severus wore an expression of concern on his face. This confused him. Why would Severus be worried about him? Then it hit him. "Severus" he whispered. "Am I dead?"  
  
He watched as the look of concern vanished into one of confusion "What are you talking about Black?"  
  
Sirius let out a small chuckle. "Am I dead? If not why did they send an angel that looks like Severus?"  
  
He noticed that his angel had a slight blush on his cheeks. This confirmed it. He had to be dead. There was no way that the calmly composed Severus Snape would ever blush. And he had the perfect way to prove it was an angel. He motioned for Severus to bring his head closer.  
  
"If you aren't an angel and the real Severus then why would you let me do this?" Sirius grabbed Severus head and brought his lips to meet his.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Right. Now he remembered. But he also remembered another part of that. Severus had returned the kiss. At least for a while. He didn't recall what happened when Severus wrenched himself away. He had fallen unconscious. Was Severus revolted by the kiss? If so why did he respond at first? He had to make a choice on how to respond to Sevres's questions. Did he lie or tell the truth. He decided for once in his life he had to take the chance. "I kissed you because I wanted to for a long time."  
  
"W-what?" Severus was shocked. It was the answer he always wanted to hear. He felt tears prick his eyes but he kept them at bay.  
  
Sirius decided to plow on. "I have fallen in love with you, Severus. Ever since I saw you for the first time after my escape I haven't been able to put you out of my mind." He dropped Severus' hand. It was up to him now. It was now Severus' decision. Could they somehow make it past all of the insults and hurts they put on each other? Was there a chance that out of all that had happened they could find a ray of hope with each other?  
  
Severus felt Sirius release his hand. He stood there thinking. Sirius had just admitted to being in love with him. Deep down he knew that he loved Sirius just as much. He sat down on the bed next to Sirius and looked closely at him. He looked for any sign's of deceit. His eyes met Sirius'. He knew that he could not say the words out loud. Not yet. But he hoped what he was about to do would show Sirius his true feelings. Keeping his eyes locked with those of the other man he brought his face closer and closer.  
  
Sirius knew that Severus would most likely not respond with an I love you. He could tell just by looking into his eyes that the potion master had been hurt severely in the past. It made Sirius want to track down the person or person's responsible and rip them to shreds. He saw Severus start to move his head towards him. He knew that this was Severus way of responding. It was his way of saying I love you, too. He met him halfway.  
  
There lips touched for what Sirius thought to be the second time. It was met with a shock that ran down the length of both of their body's. During the kiss Sirius' arms wrapped around Severus and pulled him to lie down beside him. A few moments into the kiss Sirius felt something wet land upon his face. He pulled away and opened his eyes to look at Severus. What he saw shocked him. There was a sight he never thought he would ever see. Severus was laying there with tears running down his face. Sirius brought one hand up and wiped the tear away. "What the matter?"  
  
Severus looked at him, clearly holding back the tears. "I-I just can't believe that someone would actually love me."  
  
Sirius feared that it would be this. Severus was someone who always isolated himself. He brought Severus into his arms and cradled him. "I will always love you Severus. But for right now just cry, Severus. Just cry. Let all that has been building up inside you out."  
  
The words that left Sirius mouth opened a floodgate of feelings from deep inside Severus. He let out a scream and began sobbing. He sobbed for his dead parents. He sobbed for the childhood he never got to know. But he mostly sobbed for himself. For out of all the darkness that he though surrounded him, one ray of sunshine had made it through. It had made it through and warmed him in a way that he thought nothing could. And that ray of sunshine had a name. It was Sirius Black.  
  
TBC. 


	29. Part 28

Here is the next part. I have one more already done and hope to have it out tomorrow. Thanks.  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - We will be back to Draco and Harry in about 2 parts. I have to finish a few key things with Sirius first.  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
Ebon Wings - Sorry to make you suffer, but I have to get through this point. Bare with me. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Thanks, I appreciate your constant support for this fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I thought it was cute too. Thanks for the review  
  
craz-e-chx - I was trying for an emotional response on that last chapter. I am glad it moved you. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - Hope this was fast enough for you. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - I am really glad you liked it. I really appreciated your review. I predict one more chapter after this one will be mainly Sirius and Severus, but we will be getting back to Draco soon. Thanks for the review  
  
Severus Snape - I am glad the flow is good. I was worried in some parts. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 28  
  
Sirius was the first to wake up that morning. He noticed that his left side was unusually warm and there was a weight on his chest. Looking down he noticed that it was Severus that was lying down with him. All at once the memories of the prior night came rushing back to him. He strengthened his grip on Severus and leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on the top of his head. He laid back and sighed. This was the perfect moment. Lying in Severus' bed with him in his arms. He would love to spend the rest of his life here with him.  
  
His perfect moment was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." He said this as quietly as he could so that whomever it was outside could hear him. He did not want to wake Severus if it was all possible. Taking a quick look down he noticed that indeed he was still asleep. He looked up as the door opened and noticed that it was the Headmaster who had interrupted him. "Good morning, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore walked all the way into the room and nodded at Sirius. "Good morning Sirius, I was hopping you would be awake."  
  
Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
Dumbledore started stroking his beard. "Why yes, are you ready for today?"  
  
"What happens today, Albus?"  
  
"Why Fudge comes today, of course."  
  
"WHAT!" Sirius jumped out of the bed, which sent Severus tumbling to the floor. "Albus, are you crazy? He'll give me the kiss."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with shock. "But Sirius, you caught Pettigrew."  
  
Sirius who had been pacing around the room stopped in his tracks. He started scratching the back of his head as if thinking. "Oh yeah. I forgot."  
  
A snort came from the other side of the room and he looked to find Severus picking himself off of the floor. "Typical Gryffindor, acting before thinking."  
  
"Hey, I take that offensively." Sirius grumbled under his breath as he walked over to help Severus stand up. Once he got Severus to his feet he placed a quick kiss to his lips. Severus sat there in a daze until he spotted Dumbledore still in the room. He immediately started to blush.  
  
Sirius chuckled earning a glare from Severus. He put his hand around Severus waist and brought their body's together as if they had been best pals all their life. One look at Severus face though and you could tell he did not know how to react. He just stood there stiff, with Sirius' arm around him. Sirius knew that Severus would not show any affection in front of Albus. In time he would, but now it was to soon. He cursed himself for putting Severus into a vulnerable situation, especially after all the emotion he showed last night. He had a long ways to go yet.  
  
Dumbledore ,sensing Sirius thoughts, hurried onto the reason that he had come so that he could leave them alone. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Now that I know you two are alright and are doing much more then killing each other." He paused to take in Severus new blush. He couldn't recall ever seeing this happen before, and he planned to tease a little before he left. "We require your presence in my office at 8:00 AM. It's now 7:00 AM so you have a little time to get reacquainted." He stressed the word reacquainted on purpose.  
  
It had the desire effects. Severus was as red as a tomato now. With that accomplished Dumbledore started to make his way out of the room but was stopped by Severus voice. "Albus, how is my godson doing?"  
  
Dumbledore could hear the fear in that question and was quick to answer. "He is still alive, though remains on the respirator. Sandy believes that it is a very good sign that he survived the night. His body is strong."  
  
"Thank you." After thanking the Headmaster he watched as he left and closed the door. Once Dumbledore was gone he turned and glared at Sirius. "YOU!"  
  
Sirius removed his arm and backed up with his hands in the air. "What did I do?"  
  
Severus advanced on him until Sirius back was against the wall. Severus brought his hand up, causing Sirius to flinch back. That is until he noticed that the hand was not hitting him but instead was stroking his cheek. He opened his eyes to meet those of Severus'. Severus stepped even closer and took his hand and ran it from Sirius' cheek down to his chest where he let it have a free will and let it roam. He brought his mouth up towards Sirius face, but when Sirius went to meet his lips Severus quickly adverted his head to the left and whispered softly into Sirius ear. "Do you want me?"  
  
Sirius moaned when heard the lust in Severus voice. He quickly nodded his head and gasped out a response. "Yes."  
  
After hearing that Severus pushed himself away with the hand that was on Sirius chest and started walking towards the bathroom. Sirius stood there in shock. Once Severus got to the door he turned back around to Sirius. "Then next time you had better not set there and let Dumbledore tease me." With that said he turned and entered the bathroom, while casting a spell proof lock on the door.  
  
Sirius for his part stood there against the wall for a few moments recollecting himself. After he caught his breath he yelled at Severus. "FUCKING TEASE" His only response was a laugh from within the bathroom.  
Severus and Sirius were on their way to Dumbledore's office. After Severus had gotten out of the shower he was met with a pouting Sirius still standing against the wall. To sooth things over he gave Sirius a passionate kiss. But before things could get farther Severus broke it off and told Sirius that he stunk. Sirius, sensing that he was not going to get anything else from Severus until he showered, quickly nodded and ran into the bathroom.  
  
By the time he got out they only had time to have a house elf bring them a quick breakfast. They didn't have anytime to talk while eating since they were already running late. All the way to the Headmasters office Sirius was a nervous wreck. He kept wringing his hands together. Once at the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office Severus stopped and put his hands into those of Sirius's. "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
Sirius looked hesitant. "I hope so. Fudge is in there with aurors. What if he acts first and asks later?"  
  
Severus took Sirius chin in his hand. "You know as well as I do that Albus would never let that happen. And this time, if you have to run I am going with you."  
  
A grin broke across Sirius face. "I don't know, I doubt you could keep up."  
  
Severus just released his hand and snorted. "Will you be serious for one moment here." He looked at Sirius, who was still grinning. He threw his hands up in the air. "Never mind" He looked at the gargoyle. "Sugar Lemon Pops"  
  
The gargoyle started moving until a staircase was shown. Sirius, grabbing Severus hand for support started up towards the top of the staircase. Once at the top he hesitated before opening the door and walking through.  
The minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge stalked down the halls of hogwarts flanked by four aurors. Last night he had received a call by fire from Albus Dumbledore advising him that he wanted Fudge to meet him in the headmaster office at 8:00 AM the next day. The only thing Dumbledore would tell him was that it had something to do with Sirius Black.  
  
Oh how fudge would do anything to capture him. With all the disappearance going on now he could use with some good publicity. Capturing Sirius Black would be perfect. He followed Deputy Headmistress McGonagall to the Stone Gargoyle. After she stated the password she stepped aside letting them in. Fudge rushed up the stairs and bolted into the headmaster's office. "Dumbledore, I demand to know what is going on."  
  
For his part Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk just leaned back in the chair and gazed at the Minister. They sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before the minister backed down. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Why don't you take a seat Cornelius? Everyone has not arrived yet."  
  
Fudge motioned for the aurors to stand by the wall next to the windows as he took a seat in front of the Headmaster. Before he could speak the door to the chamber opened again. Once Fudge saw who it was that had entered he immediately jumped up and yelled at the aurors. "TAKE THIS MAN INTO CUSTODY, AND CALL THE DEMENTOR'S IMMEDIATELY." Sirius could do nothing but stare as four armed aurors started heading towards him with their wands out.  
  
TBC. 


	30. Part 29

Here is the next part. Part 30 is already done and has been sent to the BETA's.  
  
TanisaFyre - You may be right. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - Your welcome. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - This chapter should answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - I don't like fudge, as you can tell. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - Couldn't help it. Thanks for the review  
  
Silver Midnight - Fudge is a jerk. Thanks for the review  
  
frizzy - Hope this is fast enough. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 29  
  
"TAKE THIS MAN INTO CUSTODY, AND CALL THE DEMENTOR'S IMMEDIATELY." Sirius could do nothing but stare as four armed aurors started heading towards him with their wands out. Severus, seeing this, immediately stepped in front of Black. He pulled out his wand, ready to defend the only person he loved.  
  
The aurors were about two feet away before they were stopped by a yell coming from Dumbledore. "STOP!" The aurors stopped where they were. They may be following the orders of the Minister but there was not a one of them that wanted to cross Dumbledore. Dumbledore for his part was standing behind his desk with his wand in his hand by his side. He looked directly into Fudge's eyes.  
  
"Cornelius, call the aurors back. Sirius is here for you to clear his name."  
  
Fudge's jaw dropped as he sputtered a reply. "C-clear his name, Albus? Are you insane?"  
  
Dumbledore continued to stare directly at Fudge. The aurors didn't know what to do. They just stood there looking from Sirius to Dumbledore to Fudge. Dumbledore continued. "Call your aurors back. I guarantee that Sirius will not leave the room."  
  
Fudge stared at Dumbledore for a few more moments before waving his hand at the aurors, who then stood back. "Fine Albus, we will play this your way. I can hold a few more moments before I take him in."  
  
Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and motioned for the others to take a seat in front of it where he had placed some chairs. Once everyone was seated he began. "Now Cornelius, we have found out that it was not Mr. Black who was the Potter's secret keeper but Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Fudge jumped out of his chair. "Nonsense, Albus. Complete nonsense. Everyone knows that Peter Pettigrew is dead. Sirius killed him along with 13 muggles. I was one of the first on the scene, and I tell you all that was left of him was a finger."  
  
Dumbledore just stared at Fudge with power in his eyes. Fudge cleared his throat, but sat back down in the chair. Once he was seated, Dumbledore spoke again. "I tell you that he is alive. We have proof that he is alive." Dumbledore reached beside him and lifted a brass birdcage up onto his desk. Inside was a rat that squeaked once he saw who was in front of him.  
  
Fudge looked again at Dumbledore as if he were nuts. "Your proof is a rat? Come now Albus. Stop wasting my time. I want to get Sirius to the dementors as soon as possible."  
  
Dumbledore slammed his hand down on the desk, causing everyone in the room to jump. Fudge gulped as he saw anger in the usually calm eyes of the headmaster. Dumbledore was trying to maintain his calm. There were few people that could make him angry, but one of them was most certainly Cornelius Fudge. For the past few years the minister refused to believe that Voldemort was back, even with all of the disappearances. This left everything up to the order.  
  
"Cornelius, will you please control yourself long enough for me to finish more than one sentence." Fudge nodded meekly. "Thank you. Now as I was about to say, the rat in this cage is none other than Peter Pettigrew." A quick glare from the headmaster forced the minister to swallow his tongue. He had already jumped out of his chair again. He sat back down. "Peter is an unregistered animagus. He cut his own finger off and left it where he killed the muggles. He cast the spell behind his back that caused the explosion and then turned into a rat and escaped through the sewers. Do you understand?" He put an extra emphasis on the you.  
  
Fudge, after hearing that, quickly tried to find holes in what Dumbledore had said. He could not find any. "Fine Albus, if that is indeed Peter Pettigrew I will clear Sirius' name."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and noticed the grin that was currently residing on Sirius' face. He spoke to the aurors. "Could you please form a circle in the middle of the floor gentlemen. I don't want him getting away." After the aurors followed his instructions he stood and walked around his desk towards them, picking up the cage on his way. He opened the door and pulled the rat out by its tail. He put the cage down and raised the rat to his eye level. "Listen here Peter, I have put up spells in the office that will keep you from escaping in your rat form, so don't even try it."  
  
He put the rat down in the middle of the aurors and stepped back. He brought his wand out and cast the spell to force him to change into his human form. "Sincerus Figura." The rat started to grow and his paws turned into hands and the tail disappeared. After a few moments Peter appeared. The aurors immediately put him in shackles. Dumbledore turned back to Fudge. "Cornelius, you promised."  
  
Fudge stood up and looked at Peter. It was him. He thought about the headlines. Minister of Magic proves Sirius Black's innocence while catching the real murderer. It was perfect publicity. He almost drooled. He looked back at the aurors. "Take him away. I want him in Azkaban within the hour."  
  
Peter after hearing this threw himself at Sirius and grabbed a hold of his foot. The aurors grabbed him trying to pull him away. "Please Sirius. You know me. I had no choice. Don't let them take me. I am your friend."  
  
Sirius looked down at Peter with rage in his eyes. He kicked Peter's hand away from his foot and watched as the aurors started to drag him out of the room. He stood up to address Peter before he left the room. He growled out a response. "I am no friend of you, you traitor. Because of you I spent over a decade in prison, and Harry had to grow up without his parents. I hope you rot you son of a bitch." The aurors finally got him through the door, but they could still hear Peter begging all the way down the hall.  
  
Sirius turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Dumbledore's. He led him to stand in front of Fudge. Dumbledore broke the silence. "Cornelius, I believe you have something to say."  
  
Fudge nodded. "Sirius Black, I hereby clear you of all charges against you. All your assets will be returned to you, as well as your family's lands. Please accept an apology on behalf of the entire ministry." He shook Sirius' hand. "Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to." He started walking towards the door but stopped when Dumbledore addressed him.  
  
"Wait Cornelius, there is one more matter that I need to discuss with you."  
  
Fudge turned around. "What's that Albus?"  
  
"We have under our medical care Draco Malfoy. He was tortured by his father Lucius."  
  
Fudge's smile vanished. "Come now Albus, why would he do a thing like that?"  
  
"Because he is in league with Voldemort, and had captured Harry but Draco saved him then was caught himself."  
  
Fudge shook his head. "Impossible. Lucius Malfoy a Death Eater? He is one of our strongest supporters. His contributions to charity help everyone. And besides, how many times do we have to go through this? He who must not be named is dead, killed years ago by Harry Potter."  
  
Dumbledore took a step towards Fudge. "Listen, I don't care what he may or may not have done for the public. The truth is that he practically killed his only son. And as far as Voldemort is concerned he is alive. Once your aurors place the truth potion onto Peter you will know for sure. He is one of Voldemort's right hand men, and also aided in his reawaking."  
  
Fudge looked closely at Dumbledore. "Let me see the boy then. Where is he?"  
  
Dumbledore started to walk towards the door. "Follow me, I will take you to him."  
  
Dumbledore led Fudge, Sirius, and Severus towards the room where they were keeping Draco. He looked at his muggle watch. It was only 8:30. It felt like they had been in his office longer than that. He looked back briefly and noticed that Sirius and Severus were walking hand in hand. He smiled to himself. He was glad that they could be together. They both deserved happiness.  
  
The reached the portrait of Merlin, and after speaking the password they walked in. Dumbledore addressed Sandy. "Good morning Sandy. Any changes?"  
  
Sandy looked saddened. "No Albus, he is still on the respirator, although I do plan to take him off it later to see if he can breathe on his own."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you Sandy. I have brought the Minister of Magic here to see Draco."  
  
Sandy looked over at Fudge. "Very well, I will need to collect your wands."  
  
Of course Fudge was quick to object. "WHAT! Here now, I am the Minister of Magic and I can take my wand with me if I want."  
  
Sandy was getting irritated. "Listen, I don't care if you are the Minister of Shit. No one goes in that room with a wand."  
  
Fudge was flabbergasted. How dare someone speak to him like that? He looked at Dumbledore hoping he would intervene but was shocked to see the Headmaster already handing his wand over to her. "Fine." He pulled out his wand and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you. You may enter now." Sandy watched as Fudge entered the room. What a moron.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Here is a teaser for the next chapter:  
  
Fudge picked himself off of the floor. He tasted a little blood in his mouth.  
  
What happened to Fudge? Lool for the next chapter to find out. 


	31. Part 30

Here is the next part. Sorry for the long delay. I am also working on a one-shot. Look for it hopefully by the end of next week if not sooner. My other multipart fic is still in the works with over 5 chapters. Still haven't got a title. Enjoy  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Justice-hime - I'm sorry for the teaser. You are going to hate the next one. Thanks for the review  
  
Ebon Wings - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
Ice - I'm flattered. Thank you very much. Thanks for the review  
  
SilverDragon - I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I wonder what your opinon of him will be after this chapter. Thanks for the review  
  
Severus Snape - Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Keeta Maxwell - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
frizzy - You may have said it last time, but it will never grow old. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - I don't like fudge either. As you can tell. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - This chapter will let you know. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I'm going to answer your question. I started all for love in November. At the time I had, what I call far off goals. I had already set what I wanted the climaxes to be in the story. I had no idea how to get between them though. All chapters I right come straight out. I don't plan the chapters, just go with the flow. As too fic ideas I keep a word document of fic ideas. I most likely will never get to write them all but would be glad to give one to anyone out of ideas. If you need me to answer anymore questions just give me an e-mail and I will answer as best as I can. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - Fudge is an ass or as those in the UK say and arse. Thanks for the review  
All for Love  
  
Part 30  
  
Harry woke up and felt warmth around him. He looked around and noticed that a blanket surrounded him. He wondered who had put the blanket over him. He stood up a moment to stretch. His back popped as his hands reached for the ceiling. He tilted his head so that it popped also. It was a morning ritual for him. It seemed to help him relax.  
  
He turned his attention back to the bed Draco was lying in. He noticed that the heart monitor was still beeping signaling that Draco was still alive. The bruises that were on his face had darkened and he definitely now had two black eyes. He noticed also that the IV bag was almost full, so that meant that Sandy must have been in here recently to change it.  
  
He looked at the clock in the room. It was already 8:30AM. He walked over to Draco and got his hair out of his eyes again. They didn't put gel in his hair after they cleaned him up yesterday. Almost immediately after he moved it the hair fell back in place. He let out a sigh of resignation. Draco was right. His hair was impossible. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a commotion on the other side of the door.  
  
After a few moments the door opened and Dumbledore walked through, but was followed by one of Harry's least liked persons. It only took a moment for Fudge to open his big mouth. "Ah, Albus, I see." He walked towards the bed but stopped when he noticed Harry. "Mr. Potter," Fudge nodded towards him.  
  
"Minister," Harry nodded back. Fudge had been a pain ever since Harry met him in 3rd year. Fudge had gotten it in his head that Harry was mentally unstable, although of course he did not show this view in public since it would look bad for him. Fudge's major weakness was his image. It was one of the few things he cared about. Harry looked at Dumbledore as he spoke.  
  
"Harry, the minister is here to take a look at Draco. I told him about his father torturing him. Can you tell him what happened with you?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I was captured by death eaters while I was in Hogsmeade. I didn't get a look at their faces but when I came to Lucius Malfoy walked in and said I was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. He told me that they had a potion they were going to give me. Before anything could happen though, Draco came and rescued me. He wasn't able to get away." There were a few tears running down Harry's face and he felt his godfather's hand on his shoulder for support.  
  
Fudge, for his part, looked unconvinced. He turned towards Dumbledore. "Are you sure he is not lying? Maybe he hallucinated the whole thing."  
  
Harry's tears left his eyes as his jaw tightened. Sirius squeezed his shoulder tighter though for keeping Harry or himself from jumping Fudge he did not know. Dumbledore was the one to answer his question. "No, I don't think Harry was hallucinating. Take a look at Draco yourself."  
  
Fudge walked over to Draco. He glanced down and looked at Draco's head, which was all that was not covered by a blanket. He took in Draco's black eyes before turning back to Dumbledore. "Are you sure he did not do this to himself to get at his father?"  
  
Harry was starting to see red, and it appeared that Dumbledore was as well. Dumbledore stepped forward and pulled the blankets down to Draco's waist exposing his bloody bandages. "Does this look like something that someone would do to themselves?"  
  
Fudge looked at Draco's chest. He still did not want to believe this though. Then his eyes caught onto Draco's shoulder. Fudge stormed up to Draco's side and grabbed his arm that held the dark mark. He wrenched it up in the air causing Draco's body to go in a sit up position and his head to loll back lifelessly. "Look at this. A deatheater. That's all the proof we need. I will have this boy sent to Azkaban." He threw the arm down causing Draco's body to fall back on the bed.  
  
On the other side of the room Harry saw red. "THAT'S IT!" Harry wrenched himself away from Sirius' hold and started stalking over to the minister. Once there he grabbed a hold of Fudges' shirt and with strength he didn't even know he had he threw Fudge across the room towards the door.  
  
Fudge picked himself off of the floor. He tasted a little blood in his mouth. He looked towards Harry. "How dare you -" He was cut off by the look in Harry's eyes. There was rage within them.  
  
Harry had never been so angry in his life. He noticed that no one was trying to stop him, but due to his anger or their anger towards Fudge he did not know. Frankly, he did not care. When he got up to Fudge he grabbed him by his robes and dragged him outside of the room past a shocked looking Sandy. Once he was out of the room he let go of Fudge and turned to him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry clenched his fists at his side. "THERE DRACO IS LAYING DOWN, FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GRAB AHOLD OF HIM LIKE THAT." Harry noticed that his anger was getting out of control. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and lowered his voice. He made sure Fudge was still looking at him. "Listen Fudge, I am only going to say this once. Either you do something about this and take care of Lucius or I am going to the papers and tell everyone how you gave no care to a boy that was almost tortured to death by his own father. Then I am going to go and tell everyone how you have left Voldemort to himself for the past few years even with all the disappearances. You have two days." With that said Harry walked towards Draco's door and slammed it behind him.  
  
Fudge just sat there on the floor with his mouth hanging open. He looked around at all the faces in the room. He just could not believe what just happened. He was brought out of his thoughts when Dumbledore spoke. "I agree with Harry, Cornelius. Either you do something about this or I as well will go to the papers. Who do you think the people are going to believe? The boy who lived and one of the most famous wizards alive or the minister of magic?"  
  
Fudge held no illusions on the current situation. He knew for a fact that no one would believe him over those two. He bowed his head. "Fine, I will order the arrest of Luscious Malfoy. But what of Draco's dark mark? Surely the boy needs to be punished as well?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No, Cornelius. Draco was one of my spies in the deatheaters. That is how he came to rescue Harry, and in case you're wondering I have several witnesses that will testify to that as well."  
  
Fudge knew when he was licked. "Fine, the boy will not be put on trial." He picked himself off of the floor trying to regain at least some of his dignity. "If you will excuse me I will leave now." He only got two steps before he was stopped again, this time by Severus.  
  
"What of the Malfoy land and fortune?"  
  
Fudge stopped and turned towards Severus. "They will of course be turned over to the ministry."  
  
Like hell Severus was going to let this happen. "I don't think so. All land and money should be turned over to Draco. It was after all his sacrifice that saved Mr. Potter's life, or do you think the boy who lived is not worth that?"  
  
Fudge clenched his fists. He growled out a response. "Fine, I will see to it that they are turned over to Draco's name." He wasted no more time leaving, slamming the door behind him.  
  
After Fudge left the room Sandy stepped forward. "While all of that was entertaining I would like everyone to leave now. I want to go check on my patient. I am sure Mr. Potter can help me if it's needed." Everyone nodded and left. Sandy went behind her desk and got her medicine bag before walking though the doors.  
After Harry had stormed back in the room he went over to Draco's bedside and tried to move him into a more comfortable position. He then kneeled down and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead. "I'm sorry I lost my cool in front of you Draco. I promise I won't let Fudge in here anymore." He didn't get an answer, and he didn't expect one. But just in case Draco could hear everything he wanted to make sure he felt safe.  
  
He took his seat next to Draco and sat and watched him for the next few moments. That is until he heard the door open. He immediately got back out of his chair in case it was Fudge. He was relieved when it was only Sandy that came in. "Good morning, Sandy."  
  
Sandy gave him a smile. "Good morning Harry. That was quite a show you put on a few minutes ago."  
  
Harry had the decency to blush. "Yeah well. he had that coming."  
  
Sandy nodded. "I agree, so how is Draco doing?"  
  
Harry looked back over at Draco. "Fine, I guess. That was the question I was going to ask you."  
  
Sandy walked up to the opposite side of the bed from where Harry was. "He is doing better then yesterday Harry. Actually, I came in to try to take him off of the respirator today. Want to stay and give me a hand?"  
  
"Yes." Harry didn't even have to think of this, he wanted to be around Draco whenever possible.  
  
"Good, do me a favor and put his arm and leg on your side into the restraints. I want him restrained in case he goes into convulsions. I don't want him falling out of the bed. We will have to keep him in those for a while. As he gains more and more consciousness we don't want him moving."  
  
Harry nodded and started to restrain Draco's arm and leg. When he was done he turned to Sandy. "Done."  
  
Sandy nodded. "Ok, cross your fingers." She reached over and turned off the respirator.  
  
TBC.  
  
Teaser for the next chapter:  
  
Harry looked down at the pale still figure lying on the bed in front of him. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Draco" he whispered. 


	32. Part 31

Sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I had taken a small break from it and wrote a 30 page one-shot that can now be found on ff.net called Dracostatia. Be sure to read it.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
The Insane Floo pot - I hate fudge too. You most likely won't see him as a good person in any of my fics. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - I promises I won't kill Draco. Other then that . . . no promises Thanks for the review  
  
Draken wolf - I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Ebon Wings - Sorry for the teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - ::Grin:: I know. Thanks for the review  
  
Emilea Wendelin Smith - What can I say? I love cliffhangers. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I try to make the story interesting in ever chapter. I've seen fics that are kinda boring up until the climax of the story.  
  
Justice-hime - I agree. Fudge had that coming. Thanks for the review  
  
Keeta Maxwell - Draco will wake. I promise. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoenix Malfoy - I am a firm believer in happy endings. This fic will have one. Thanks for the review  
  
ekopacadoopa - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - There may be more chapters then I thought on this. A sequel is already planned. There will be a lemon, or at least an attempt at a lemon in this fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Amo Cantus - Sorry about the teaser. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Mandidoll - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
blackunicorn - I promises he wont die. Thanks for the review  
  
Crystal*Fantasy - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Winter - The update is here. Thanks for the review  
All for Love  
  
Part 31  
  
Harry watched as Sandy turned off the respirator. He looked closely at the sheet covering Draco's chest. He watched for what felt like an eternity. Right when he thought it was all over the sheet moved. He moved closer and saw that indeed Draco was breathing on his own. Harry looked down at the pale still figure lying on the bed in front of him. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Draco," he whispered.  
  
Sandy noticed the tears on Harry's face. "You know Harry that this is a great sign. Now that he can breathe on his own his body can work to repair itself."  
  
Harry wiped the tears off of his face. "So he will survive then?"  
  
Sandy looked down at the ground. "Harry, I am not going to lie to you. I just don't know. Him breathing on his own is a great sign, but he has much more improvement needed."  
  
Harry leaned down to Draco's head and placed a small kiss on his lips. "You'll come back to me, won't you Draco?"  
  
He used his hand to wipe the hair out of Draco's face. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sandy. "Harry, I have to change his bandages. Would you like to help me?"  
  
Harry didn't have to think. "Yes."  
  
Sandy nodded. "Harry, what you are going to see may be disturbing. He is in very bad shape under these bandages. The reason I am letting you help me is so you can get over your shock now. Draco will most likely be in a bad mental state after this and will need all your support. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I do. I would die for him."  
  
"I know you would Harry." With that said she pulled back the sheet to Draco's waist and brought out a pair of scissors. She then started to cut away the bandages on Draco's chest. As more and more of the chest was exposed Harry got more and more upset. He was mixed between anger and grief. Draco had stitches all over his chest. He also had staples on his lower abdomen. Apparently that was where Sandy had to operate.  
  
Sandy looked at Harry for a moment. "You ok, Harry?"  
  
It took a moment for her words to puncture his mind. Was he all right? He didn't think he was, but this was not the time to break down. He looked down at Draco for a moment before answering. "I'll be fine, Sandy. For Draco, I will be fine."  
  
Sandy didn't really believe Harry, but she decided not to push it. "Harry, I am going to need you to lift to remove the restraint to his arm on your side."  
  
Harry quickly complied. He unstrapped the restraint that was holding Draco's arm onto the bed. "Got it."  
  
Sandy nodded. "Good, we need to get the bandages completely off of him. I need you to carefully lift up his body so I can slide a towel under him and remove these bandages."  
  
"Why the towel?"  
  
Sandy shifted for a moment. "It will keep any blood from getting on the sheets after we take the bandages off. At least until we get them changed."  
  
Harry was sorry he asked but quickly complied. He leaned over Draco and supporting his head lifted him up enough for Sandy to remove the bandages and place a towel down. On Sandy's signal he carefully laid Draco down onto the bed. He looked down at Draco's pale face. He looked to Sandy when she spoke.  
  
"Harry, I am going to give you a bowl of water and a cloth. I need you to very carefully take the cloth and wash away any dried blood you find on his chest. I don't want these cuts to get infected." She handed the bowl to Harry.  
  
Harry took the bowl. He placed the cloth in the water and rang it out as much as he could. He slowly placed the rag onto Draco's chest and, careful of the stitches, started to wash off flecks of dried blood. He looked down and noticed that Sandy was checking the wound she had made when she had to operate. He quickly put his attention back to Draco's chest. He didn't want to cause Draco any unnecessary pain.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you a question?"  
  
Harry looked up from what he was doing. "Of course, Sandy."  
  
"Would you feel uncomfortable washing the rest of Draco's body? I want to run some test real fast and I don't want him to be exposed too long to the air on the wounds."  
  
Harry turned a little red in the cheeks. He looked quickly towards the sheet that was covering Draco up to his chest. He knew that Draco was naked underneath the sheet. He had never seen Draco naked before. He had to put these faults aside. Draco needed him right now. "I'll be fine, Sandy."  
  
"Good." Sandy was a little worried about asking Harry to do this, but she knew that Draco would not want anyone else do it. She watched as Harry started to wipe Draco's chest again. She quickly pulled the sheet completely off of Draco ignoring Harry's gasp. She tended to the bandages that were on both of Draco's hips. Once they were removed she walked over to the trashcan and threw all the bandages that she had removed away.  
  
She then walked over to the table beside the bed and got a syringe to draw a little blood. She took the needle over to Draco and inserted it into Draco's right arm drawing two vials of blood. Once done, she turned to Harry. "I'm going to go check these blood samples really fast, Harry. Once I get back we can put the bandages back on him."  
  
"Ok Sandy." Harry watched as Sandy walked out of the room. Once she was gone he gave into the urge to glance down on Draco. He mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he doing? He started to wash Draco's chest again. Right when he got down to his waist he heard the door open. He looked up to see a beet red Hermione. Hermione took one glance at Harry then a bigger glance at Draco before covering her face with her hands and walking out of the door.  
  
Harry heard Ron's voice right after Hermione walked out the door. "Oh, what's the matter with you, Mione?" Ron walked into the room and took just one look before running out. "Oh my god!" Harry shook his head. He walked over to where Sandy kept the extra towels and grabbed one before walking back to Draco and placing the towel over Draco's privates.  
  
After he gave Draco some decency he hollered back out to the other room. "You two can come in now."  
  
Once he said that he heard a little argument take place in the other room before Ron walked in with his hands over his eyes. He dropped his hands real fast then shot them back up to cover his eyes. After a moment he dropped his hands all the way. He turned back to the doorway. "It's ok Hermione. Draco really is decent now."  
  
Harry snorted. "What, did you think I was lying to you?"  
  
Ron turned a little red at the ears. "Of course not mate. it was just that Hermione wanted me to double check for her."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Never mind." He watched as Hermione peeked around the doorframe. Once she confirmed that Draco was indeed covered she walked back fully into the room. She walked up to the bedside. Harry could still see a blush on her cheeks.  
  
Harry looked up at them. "So, how is everything going?"  
  
"It's going good Harry." The response came from Hermione, but it was really quiet. He knew that they were both trying to get over the initial shock of seeing Draco in this condition. She noticed that Harry was washing Draco's hip under the towel. She moved to the table beside her and got two more washcloths. "Do you mind if me and Ron help you? We can each get one of his legs." She wanted to do this to show Harry that they would support him through this. Let all of his bad news be theirs as well.  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment. He peered into Hermione's eyes and saw that she did indeed want to help. He gave them a nod and watched as Hermione handed Ron a washcloth and advised him to clean the leg on Harry's side. He almost burst out laughing at the expression on Ron's face. He could tell just by looking at Ron that he was definitely not liking this one bit. But one glare from Hermione sent him off doing his task.  
  
All together it only took them a few more minutes to clean up Draco. Harry had the others turn around when he had to clean underneath the towel. It was a good thing too, because Harry new that his face must have been on fire, as red as it got. He tried to look as little as possible. He did a really fast job before throwing the towel back on him and letting Ron and Hermione know they could turn back around.  
  
Hermione was the one to break the silence. "I see that he is not on the respirator anymore."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, Sandy just took him off of it actually. Said it was a good sign that he was breathing on his own."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's great to hear, Harry. I'm sure everything will work out. You'll see."  
  
"I hope so Mione."  
  
All three of them jumped at Sandy's voice as she entered the room and looked at them. "Harry, I see you had a little help."  
  
Harry looked at her. "I hope it was alright, Sandy."  
  
Sandy just smiled in return. "Of course it's alright, Harry. As a matter of fact your friends can help us turn Draco over onto his stomach. We need to get a look at his back." Sandy was glad that Harry's close friends would be here for it. Draco's back was much worse then his front, and she had a feeling that Harry was not going to take it well. She motioned for them to help and together they got Draco on his stomach. It only took seconds for her prediction to come true.  
  
TBC.  
  
The dreaded Teaser:  
  
Harry threw himself to the ground. A load scream erupting from his throat. "WWWHHHYYY?" 


	33. Part 32

A/N: Don't forget to check out my new story The Prince and the Slave.  
  
To my reviewers:   
  
Alle - This will be longer then 40 chapters. There is a sequel planned. As to Harry's reaction to   
  
Draco's back... you will find out in this part. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoenix Malfoy - I love cliff hangers. Thanks for the review  
  
blackunicorn - Draco will not die, I promise. Thanks for the review  
  
PeachDancer82 - Thank you for the compliment. Thanks for the review  
  
Lanevaly - I love the teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
Peace Angel - Draco will be around for a long time. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - Can't help myself. Thanks for the review  
  
Izanami Hime - I like being mean. Thanks for the review  
  
Rilon - I enjoy writing it as much as you enjoy reading it. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - Draco will be waking up soon. Thanks for the review  
  
Delfeus - Draco will live. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I am glad you liked that scene. He will awaken soon. Thanks for the review  
  
Keeta Maxwell - I thought it would be good to let her peak. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - You will find out in this chapter. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - I don't have control when it comes to teasers. I can't help myself  
  
The Insane Floo pot - I really like your review. Draco will awake in soon. About 2 chapters away. I hope she kills off fudge to. I thought the washing scene would do well. I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Jadea Marie SaDiablo - I am glad I am on your favorite list. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - I have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I am glad you love it. Thanks for the review  
  
angelluv666 - Glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Amy - There is much more to come. Thanks for the review  
All for Love  
  
Part 32  
  
Harry helped to turn Draco onto his stomach. Harry was prepared to see Draco in a bad condition, but this was way beyond anything he had ever expected. He stood there frozen in shock. He vaguely heard Hermione turn around and start getting sick into the trash can. Slowly the shock he was feeling started to fade and anger and grief took there place. Harry threw himself to the ground. A load scream erupted from his throat. "WWWHHHYYY?"  
  
Sandy moved around the bed and sat down at Harry's side. She placed him in her lap and rocked him. "It's going to be ok Harry."  
  
Harry shook in her arms. "How could someone do that to another person? Why sandy…. Why… Drraaaccoo." Harry burst into tears barley hearing Sandy's response.  
  
"I don't know Harry. Some people are just cruel. You have to be strong for Draco though." She felt Harry nod against her and she looked up and motioned for Ron to come over to her. "Ron can you handle harry for a little bit. I have to get Draco bandaged."  
  
"Sure sandy." He let sandy transfer harry to him. He took over and let harry sob against his chest. He gently rocked him. Ron for his part was hardly taking it any better. Seeing Draco like this up turned his whole reality. He didn't know what to think. He looked over at Hermione who was wiping her mouth above the trashcan she got sick in. She then started to help sandy.  
  
Together it took Hermione and sandy about five minutes to fully bandage Draco back. Sandy decided to leave Draco lying on his stomach to give his back a break for awhile. She had hermione help her restrain him again also. Once done she stepped back and motioned hermione over to harry and Ron. She left the room to give them some privacy.  
  
Hermione walked over to Ron and took a seat on the floor right in front of him. She used her hand to wipe Harry's hair out of his eyes. "You know he is going to be ok harry. You do don't you?"  
  
Harry who had stopped sobbing a few seconds ago just kept his head down. Hermione brought her hand up to tilt his head to her, waiting for an answer. Taking a breath he stated what he feared most. "I don't know. Look at him Mione."  
  
She was not going to have any of this. She took a hold of Harry's shoulders and pulled him off Ron to face her. "Look at me Harry. You have to get over this. You should never give up hope. You are all Draco has now. Don't give up on him. Never give up on him." She hoped Harry would heave her words.  
  
Harry stood there for a moment thinking it over. He was all that Draco had now. He was the only one who would stand by Draco through it all. He looked Hermione. "Thanks, I don't know what came over me."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It's a natural reaction Harry. Sandy wanted you to see him like that before he woke up. You saw how bad you took it. How bad do you think Draco is going to take it when he wakes up?"  
  
Hermione had a point there. Harry knew how Draco was about his looks. He was always prim and proper. He knew that these scars were going to be a very big emotional blow to him. "Will he have the scars for life?"  
  
Hermione knew where that was coming from. She shook her head. "No Harry, he should be able to take a potion to clear away his scars. The only problem is that he will have to wait until he is healed and no longer allergic to magic."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
"Yeah... That was one of the first things I asked sandy while I was helping her."  
  
Harry leaned forward and gave her a hug. "Thank you Hermione. I really appreciate it." He then turned to Ron. He jumped forward and forced Ron into a hug. He could tell that Ron was not really comfortable with the hug but he just didn't care at the moment. He was broke out of his thoughts by sandy walking in.  
  
"Harry, they are going to be serving lunch in the great hall in a moment. I think it best that you and your friends go and get something to eat. Especially you. You did not eat any breakfast since you slept through it."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No sandy. I want to be here with Draco."  
  
Sandy walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, Draco is not going to be waking anytime soon. But when he does wake you need to be in a good enough condition to take care of him."  
  
Harry looked at his friends and sandy then let his gaze look onto Draco. "Are you sure sandy? I want to be the first person he sees when he wakes up."  
  
Sandy also wanted the same. It would be good for Draco to see someone he knows when he wakens. It would be even better if it was someone who he was romantically involved with. She had an idea. Telling them to wait a moment sandy walked out of the room again. She came a few minutes later and walked back towards Harry, who was sitting by Draco's side again.  
  
"Harry put this on." She handed a box to him.  
  
Harry looked at the box in his hands with confusion. He opened the box and looked at the contents with even more confusion. "A watch?"  
  
Sandy nodded. "It's not just any watch Harry, it a magical watch. Everyone on my medical team has one. It acts like a port key when I activate it from my watch. I set this one so that it will send you directly to the room my desk is in. I can't set it for here since there is not magic allowed in this room. If there are any changes in his condition I will automatically activate it to bring you here."  
  
Harry looked at the watch only for one more second before placing it around his wrist. He stood up and gave sandy a hug also. He didn't know why he kept hugging people. It just felt right. "Thank you sandy."   
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Harry stepped back from sandy and glanced at Draco again. "I can still come and visit him right?"  
  
Sandy was quick to put him at ease. "Oh… of course you can Harry. In fact I encourage it. Right now Draco is in a coma. A familiar presence might help bring him back. I actually would like you to come bye at least a few hours each day and read to him or something. I want to make sure he feels safe is there any chance that he can hear you. Sometimes all it takes is the tone of the voice."  
  
Harry was still reluctant to leave Draco, but Hermione and Ron each grabbed one of his arms and escorted him out of the room. He followed along with them occasionally casting looks over his shoulder. He trusted sandy though. He knew that she would port key him if there was any changes. And she was right. If he didn't take care of himself how was he supposed to take care of Draco? With new determination he walked into the great hall without the aid of his friends.  
  
He only got about ten feet into the great hall when he saw a group of Slytherin's get up from there table and walk towards him. He noticed his friends tense on his sides and was grateful to them for their support. He noticed Blaise Zabini was leading the group. He stopped right in front of him. "How's Malfoy doing potter. I heard that he got injured. So sad."  
  
Harry saw Ron pull out his wand and turned to him to restrain him. "It's not worth it Ron."  
  
Blaise was not going to let it go. "The little poof got what he deserved."  
  
Harry tensed and looked into Ron's eyes. "Now it's worth it." Harry shot around and slugged Blaise right in the face. In only moments Harry and Ron where in an all out brawl with the Slytherin's and within moments it was Gryffindor against Slytherin.  
TBC…  
Teaser: He spent two days coming to the decision that he always knew that answer to. He was more worried about the timing. He was afraid that it was too soon for Draco, but deep down he knew that it would help the blond heal. 


	34. Part 33

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I have been real sick for the past few weeks and still am. I had thought I had updated this fic but apparently not. I am currently working on part 36 so its about time I started catching you all up.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Justice-hime - I am happy to finally be getting to that part of the fic as well. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - Sorry for the long delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - Draco awakes in the next part. Thanks for the review  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - This chapter should tell you if you were right. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - You will end up hating fudge a lot more before this fic is done. I liked the washing scene as well. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - lol that's the sprit. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - Short and sweat, but I loved it. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - You are close but no cigar. Have to wait and see. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I thought the fight would fit. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I try to end on a good line or a great cliff hanger. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - I am glad you liked it. Corny huh. ::sticks out tongue:: Thanks for the review  
All for Love  
  
Part 33  
  
Harry was walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. It had been a week since the fight that broke out between Gryffindor and Slytherin. It had taken the professors half an hour to fully restore order. It was the first time that a whole house earned detention. To say it lightly Mc Gonagall and Snape where not amused. But also sadly Draco had still not woken. Harry had spent as much time as possible with him over the past week. He had been reading a book to Draco off and on. Other times he just sat beside the bed holding Draco's hand trying his best to offer what ever comfort that he could.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was now a wanted man also. He was wanted for the torture of his son Draco Malfoy. It was quite a scandal in the wizarding world. He and his wife both have disappeared and all Malfoy finances and property have been frozen. The minister already has papers drawn up for Draco to sign when he wakes from his coma. Sirius had also been cleared of all charges and it was announced that Peter Pettigrew had been captured. He was supposed to stand trial in a few days. The order hoped that the truth of Voldemort would come out then.  
  
Ron and Hermione kept dragging him off and out of the room. They said that it was not healthy for him to spend all his time in that room with Draco. It pained Harry to leave him, but he knew that they were right. With the comfort of knowing that he had Sandy's watch he allowed them to pull him out of the room. He spent most of his free time away from Draco riding on his broom or sitting under a tree in the yard thinking. He thought about the present and the future. He knew that he wanted Draco in his life forever.  
  
He spent two days coming to the decision that he always knew that answer to. He was more worried about the timing. He was afraid that it was too soon for Draco, but deep down he knew that it would help the blond heal. He had finally made the decision though. He was going to ask Draco to marry him. Draco had given everything for Harry. And Harry wanted to do the same. So with that in mind he had waited to the next weekend witch was today to go into Hogsmeade.   
  
He had gone into town with Ron and Hermione. They had invited him to lunch. He told them that he would meet them in an hour. During that time he was going to go to Madam Minces Wizarding Jewelry. He came to the aged old building and entered the door. He was immediately met by older witch in a purple robe. "Good morning young man. My name is Wendy, what can I do for you."  
  
Harry nodded at her. "Yes, I wanted to look at male wedding rings."  
  
Wendy nodded at him. "Am I to assume that both parties are male?"  
  
Harry cheeks tinted a little pink but he gave a nod. "Yes."  
  
Wendy waved to a far off corner in the shop. "They are over there. Please follow me."  
  
Harry followed Wendy to the case. He looked at the varying rings that were in the case. There where all types varying from gold to silver to platinum. He looked closer at one ring that drew out his attention. He pointed to that ring that was in the case. "Can I see that one please?"  
  
"Of course." Wendy slid her hand under the cased and pulled out the ring in question. She handed it to Harry for him to look at.   
  
Harry looked at the ring in his hand. It was silver with some green stones in it. It was perfect. But the stone was something that he had never seen before. He looked up at Wendy. "What type of stone is this?"  
  
She let out a grin. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. That there is dragon stone."  
  
"Dragon Stone?"  
  
"Dragon stones are very rare. The come from the first tears of a new born dragon. Theory goes that when a new born dragon sheds its first two tears they turn into stones before hitting the ground. There are only two stones per dragon. The stone also has natural protection charms. It defends the wearer from fire."  
  
Harry looked down at the ring. "Wow."  
  
Wendy taped him on the shoulder. "That's not all. Let me show you the matching ring." She pulled out the matching ring. When it got close to its partner ring it started to glow a light green.  
  
Harry stood transfixed looking at the rings. They were perfect. He could already imagine the ring on Draco's ring finger. "I'll take the set."  
  
Wendy grinned. "Of course. That will be 300 galleons." Harry knew that it was a lot, but these rings where for a life time.   
  
"Can you have them transferred from my vault?"  
  
Wendy nodded. "Of course I can. I just need your name and vault number."  
  
Harry was floored that the lady didn't recognize him. His hair must be covering the scar. "My name is Harry potter and-"  
  
He was interrupted before he could continue. "The Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry saw how Wendy tried to bend over enough to look up where Harry's hair was hanging trying to get a glimpse of the scar. Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Umm yeah."  
  
Wendy ran around the case and gave Harry a big bear hug. "I can't believe I am meeting the Harry potter. I mean you defeated you-know-who."  
  
Harry was trying to get out of her grasp as nicely as possible. It took a few moments but he eventually got out and took a step back. "Look, I am sorry to press for time, but I have to meet some people for lunch."  
  
"Oh of course. Silly me. I am just so excited. Wait until I tell my fellow witches on our next gathering. They are going to be so jealous."   
  
Harry could swear she was going to start drooling soon. He let out a little cough. "Umm the rings madam."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." She let out a nervous chuckle. "What vault did you say again?"  
  
Harry, glad that they were back on track was fast to answer. "It's vault 687."  
  
Wendy quickly dragged out her wand and a blank sheet of paper. She waved her wand over the paper and words appeared. "This is a magical contract. It just needs your signature at the bottom. It allows me to have the funds transferred from your account."  
  
"Ok." Harry took the quill from Wendy and quickly signed his name. "Can I take them with me know?"  
  
"Of course." Wendy quickly boxed up the rings and handed them to Harry.  
  
"Thank you for choosing our jewelry." She gave Harry a bow, but he could tell that she was still looking for his scar. Sighing to himself he decided to appease her and he ran his hand through his hair. He saw her eye's light up with delight. He quickly left the store. He had a few more stops to make before he headed to met Ron and Hermione for lunch. He pocketed the rings deep in to his muggle jeans. He sure as heck didn't want to lose them now.  
  
His next stop was Honeydukes. He knew that he couldn't get Draco any magic candy since he was allergic to magic but last time he was in here they were having an exhibit on muggle candy and you could buy some. He walked into Honeydukes and noticed that they were still selling muggle candy. He quickly walked over to them and picked out various types of candy ranging from snickers to life savors. He was looking forward to introducing Draco to a little muggle culture. He was sure that Draco didn't know anything about muggle besides they weren't wizards.  
  
After getting the candy he went to the florist and asked for some flowers to be sent to Hogwarts. He told them to have the house elves deliver it to sandy and she would put them in Draco's room. He was careful to tell them no magic flowers. He didn't want to make Draco any worse then he already was. With all that said he was ready to head off to met Ron and Hermione for lunch.   
  
He arrived at the three broomsticks and walked over to where Ron and Hermione were already setting. "Hey guys. Did you already order?"  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Yeah Harry, we also ordered for you like you wanted us too. It should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hermione nodded her head. "You're welcome Harry. So did you find everything you were looking for?"  
  
Harry broke into a grin. He pulled out the ring box from his pocket and handed it to Hermione. "Look what I got for Draco."  
  
Hermione looked at the box in her hands and opened it. She let out a gasp at seeing the ring. "Harry this is a wedding ring."  
  
Harry felt his face burn a little. "Yeah I know."  
  
Hermione grinned at Harry, but was interrupted by Ron. "I don't get it. Why would Harry buy a wedding ring for Draco?" Both Harry and Hermione buried there face into there hands. Ron looked at them questionably. "What?"  
  
Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. "Honestly Ron, you can be so thick sometimes. Harry bought Draco a wedding ring because he is going to ask Draco to marry him."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped. He looked from Hermione to Harry and then back to the ring. "You're serious aren't you?"  
  
Harry thunked his head on the table. He let it rest there a moment before looking at Ron again. "Of course I am serious Ron. I love Draco." He was about to say something else when he heard a beep from his watch. "What's this?" The next thing he knew he felt a tug behind his navel. His last thought before he disappeared from the table was hoping that Draco was alright.  
  
TBC...  
  
I have noticed that reviews have tapered off a little. Please review. Thanks to all those that have.  
  
Now for the teaser:  
  
Right when he had finished he heard a moan come form the figure lying in the bed. Harry looked down to see Draco's eyes open. 


	35. Part 34

A/N: Here is the next part. I wanted to thank all those who reviewed. Keep it up.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - Hope this is soon enough for you. Thanks for the review  
  
Kk - I will get my sisters demonic fur ball to attack you back. Lol.. Thanks for the review  
  
Wyllow - I am very careful when I pick my teasers. I will see what I can do for Severus and Sirius scene. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - I wanted to make the rings original. Thanks for the review  
  
Ja Rules Princess - Here is the next part. Thanks for the review  
  
asaroth69 - I love the emotional spots of the story. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - Draco is awake in this part. Thanks for the review  
  
Lanevaly - Harry has to wait to give Draco the ring. It's a magical item. Thanks for the review  
  
Death - Yes it is. Thanks for the review  
  
Ebon Wings - Draco is awake, but the proposal has to wait for the right moment. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - First, thanks for the long review. As to the fudge thing. You may be surprised. I like Ron's profile. Draco is alright. Thanks for the review  
  
h - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
jeannie81 - He is still allergic to magic. Harry will have to wait to give him the ring. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - I try to make it realistic. And I will see what I can do about the Sirius and Severus scene. Thanks for the review  
  
Gale - Severus and Sirius will make an appearance in part 36. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Mak - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - I couldn't help it. Thanks for the review  
  
ShaeLynn - As promised, here is the next part. Thanks for the review  
  
ekopacadoopa - I love teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
Ice - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
EsriTrax - What can I say? Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - Yup. Draco is going to wake up. Thanks for the review  
  
Marzipan - Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - The marriage I thought was a nice touch. Thanks for the review  
  
Ali - I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Meitene - I am glad I broke your tradition. Thanks for the review  
  
GaBrIeLa - It's a long story to read. And it will only get longer. I am really glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
All for Love  
  
Part 34  
  
Sandy was walking into Draco rooms to take a look at him. She had been pleased in the amount of attention Harry had placed on Draco. It seemed every time she turned around Harry was at Draco's side. She was glad that his friends dragged him of here every now and then. She had seen many people in the past get sick themselves while helping another. She was brought out her thoughts when she got to Draco's bed. She looked at the heart monitor to see how he was doing. She was surprised to see that it was beating a little harder then normal. She took Draco's wrist in her hand to check his pulse and jumped back when she felt his wrist move.   
  
It only too a second for what was happening to click and she was running out of the room. Once in the room that her desk was in she quickly looked down at her watch and pressed the correct button to activate Harry's watch. She looked into the middle of the room waiting for Harry to arrive. It only took a few moments before Harry appeared. But the funny thing was he appeared in a sitting position and since there was no chair he landed right on his arse. She walked over to him. "Harry are you alright?"  
  
Harry for his part was picking himself off the floor rubbing his abused behind. He looked up at Sandy to answer. "Yes." He finished picking himself up then he remembered what caused this problem in the first place. Draco. God he hoped he was alright. He turned to Sandy so fast he felt like he got whiplash. "Is Draco ok Sandy? Please God say he is ok."  
  
Sandy quickly put her hands up in the air trying to get harry to calm down. "He is fine Harry. In fact he is so fine he is showing signs of waking up. I want you to be the first he sees."  
  
"Great." Harry was smiling like an idiot and wasted no time in running into the room that Draco was being kept in. He went to the side of the bed, but didn't see anything different. Confused he turned to sandy. "Umm, Sandy are you sure he is waking up. He doesn't seem to have changed any."  
  
Sandy gave Harry a small smile and pointed towards Draco's hand. "Put your hand in his and wait a moment."  
  
Confused Harry did what sally said. After a moment he felt Draco tighten his hand around Harry's. He broke into another grin and tightened his hand in response. One quick look at Draco's eyes showed him that they were still closed. "Why isn't he fully awake?"  
  
"Harry he has been asleep for over a week. He is just now returning to consciousness. He will start getting more and more alert from here on out. Before I called you all he did was move his wrist. Now he is squeezing your hand. Try talking him back Harry. He's there; he is just trying to fight himself awake." Sandy knew that Harry would do a good job. She took a few steps back to give them a little privacy.  
  
Harry saw Sandy take a few steps back a silently thanked her for the privacy. Still holding his hand he leaned down to Draco's head. "Draco baby. You need to wake up now. Come on. I'm waiting to see you. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." He stood back up to see any reaction. There was none, but he saw that Draco's hair had gotten in his face again. He used his other hand to sweep Draco's hair out of his face. Right when he had finished he heard a moan come form the figure lying in the bed. Harry looked down to see Draco's eyes open. But was shocked to see Draco flinch away and fear cloud his eyes. "Draco?"  
  
His only answer was a whimper and a chocked out word that came past Draco's lips. "No." He saw Draco try to move his arms and saw his face break out in shear terror when Draco discovered he was tied down. He started to writhe on the bed. It was obvious that Draco was panicking.   
  
Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's face to make sure there eyes met. He knew that if he didn't calm him down fast there was a good chance of Draco hurting himself… possibly fatally. He ignored the flinch he had received when he had grabbed his face. Once he saw Draco's eyes locked into his he spoke in the most calming voice he had. "It's ok Draco. You're ok. No one is going to hurt you. Look at me. It's Harry. You know I won't hurt you."  
  
His words seemed to be having some effect. Draco had stopped fighting against the bonds and now just laid there looking into Harry's eyes. The fear that had been in them shortly slowly slipped away. Harry smiled and rubbed the left side of the blonde's face with his thumb. "There you go. You're going to be alright." Harry was relived that he was able to calm Draco down. For a moment there he was afraid that Draco hadn't recognized him.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but only got out a "Har-" Before a coughing fit struck him. Harry reached over to the bend stand and grabbed a glass of water that had been sitting there. Helping Draco to tilt his head he placed the glass at Draco's lips. Draco greedily drank the contents of the cup, spilling some of it down his chin. After a few moments Harry pulled the glass away and put it back. Using his own shirt he grabbed the corner of it and used it to wiped Draco's chin of the water that he had spilt there.  
  
"That better Draco?"  
  
Draco nodded. Harry could tell by looking at him that he was in a lot of pain. He saw Draco's lips moving and leaned down to hear him. "Where - am - I?"  
  
Draco's voice was scratchy and you could tell that it pained him to speak. Harry strengthened the grip he had on Draco's hand. "You're at Hogwarts."  
  
Draco nodded. "My - throat - hurts."  
  
Harry could barely hear Draco. He turned to sandy. "Sandy, Draco says his throat is sore."  
  
Sandy walked up to Draco's bed. But as soon as Draco saw her he started to freak out again. He let out another whimper and tried to curl into himself but the restraints prohibited him from doing it. Sandy looked over at harry. "Harry tried to calm him down."  
  
Harry nodded and leaned back down to Draco. "Baby you need to settle down. Sandy is not going to hurt you. I told you I would protect you." Harry used his hand to cup Draco's cheek. "I'm right here baby. Sandy was the one that fixed you up. She needs to look at you. Let her."  
  
Draco calmed down but still looked at Sandy with fear in his eyes. It pained Harry to see Draco like this. He was always so confident and now he looked and acted so broken. He promised himself that he would do anything in his power to make Draco the way he was. He gave Draco a smile to try and reassure him and leaned down when Draco started moving his lips again. "Please - don't - leave."  
  
Harry was shocked when he heard those words. Did Draco really think he would leave him when he was so scared like this? He saw that Draco was starting to panic again at his silence so was quick to reassure him. "I won't leave you Draco. I will be right here with you while Sandy checks you over ok."  
  
Draco nodded and squeaked out a quick reply. "Ok."  
  
Sandy took that as her queue and leaned down to Draco. She noticed that even though Draco was calm his eyes still watched her closely. She made sure she made small movements. Anytime she came in contact with Draco he would close his eyes tight and squeeze Harry's hand until he calmed him down. She checked all the injuries he had on his front. She wasn't going to try and check his back.   
  
Nodding that he had not opened any of his previous wounds she turned to address the problem that had started the check up. "Draco your throat is really sore because you strained it badly. I also had to have you on a respirator for awhile and that didn't help it much. I can give you a drink of some medicine that will coat your throat and help it some. But you need to try not and talk too much for a couple of days. It needs a little more time to heal."  
  
She reached over a poured some medicine into a glass for him. She handed the glass to Harry. "Harry helped him drink this."  
  
"Ok." He took the glass and looked back down at Draco. "Baby I need you to drink this. It will help your throat." He was pleased when Draco immediately tried to tilt his head up to drink. Harry had to help him since he could only hold his head up for a short time. He watched as Draco drunk the entire glass, and then he helped him to lie his head back down. Once Draco was lied back down Harry addressed him. "You feel better now."  
  
Draco nodded his head again before speaking. "I'm - tired."  
  
Harry offered him a smile. "Go ahead and go back to sleep Draco."  
  
Draco started to shut his eyes but opened them once more before speaking while looking directly at harry. "Will - you - be - here - when - I - wake - up." He started another coughing fit from speaking such a long sentence.  
  
After Draco's coughing died down Harry leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and did not miss the small smile that broke out on Draco's face. "I'll be here when you wake up. Just try and get some sleep." Harry took the seat next to Draco's bed and held his hand until Draco's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. Harry gave Draco a small smile. He knew that things were going to work out now.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please review!  
  
Now for the dreaded Teaser:  
  
Harry looked over at Ron before answering. "We rose are voices to high and Draco started to freak out. He won't respond to us. I think he is having some type of flashback." 


	36. Part 35

A/N: Here is the next part.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Alle - I am glad he is awake. Easier to write chapter with him in them.  
  
Francis Bean - Don't take this the wrong way, but I am glad you cried. I try to work towards an emotional response. Ron will learn. Thanks for the review  
  
Marzipan - I like sweetness. Thanks for the review  
  
Ebon Wings - I am glad that it seems to run smoothly. Thanks for the review.   
  
Liz - I love an awake draco. Thanks for the review  
  
Lyric - I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I am glad you like my teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
blackunicorn - I thought it was a nice touch. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - There will be a few time skips coming up. Can't have thirty days worth of events. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - First, thanks for an even longer review. I look forward to it. I am going to try and put Fudge's next insane move in chapter 37. I am glad you like the fic. Thanks for the review  
  
Sky - Sirius and Severus will be in the next part. Promise. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I like a dependent Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - His recovery will only last until the potion wears off. Thanks for the review  
  
Ali - Harry just forgot his place like ron and yelled. Thanks for the review  
All for Love  
  
Part 35  
  
Harry looked up at the door to Draco's room when it opened. He had spent the past twenty minutes holding Draco's hand and watching him sleep. He looked up again to see Ron and Hermione come walking in. He could tell by there look that they must have run all the way from Hogsmede. Most likely used the secret passage below Honeydukes. He saw that Ron was about to speak but he quickly brought his finger to his lips to signal for them to be quiet. He waited until they walked over to him before speaking in a hushed tone.   
  
"Draco woke up." Harry could still feel the grin on his own face.  
  
Ron looked over at Draco lying on the bed. "He doesn't look awake to me."  
  
Harry sighed. "I mean he just woke from his coma. He was talking a few minutes ago but was tired so he went back to sleep."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a hug. "I told you it would work itself out." She noticed though when Harry looked at Draco he looked a little saddened. "What's the matter Harry?"  
  
Harry bit his lip for a moment. "Draco may be improving physically but he isn't doing well mentally."  
  
Hermione took Harry's hand. "What happened?"  
  
"He woke up and started panicking. I've never seen Draco with such terror on his face. He wouldn't even let sandy near him unless I was holding his hand. I am afraid that what happened may have broken him." He felt a hand on his cheek and looked to see that Hermione was wiping his tears away.  
  
Hermione squeezed his hand. "Harry, Draco has been through a lot. Just be there for him. He will get better."  
  
Harry nodded. "I will." He was brought out of his thoughts when he saws sandy walk in the room carrying a covered tray. She placed the tray on the bedside table before turning to the three.  
  
"Good afternoon Ron, Hermione." She looked at Harry. "Harry I brought some soup. I know Draco is probably tired but I need to get him to eat something. He hasn't had anything outside of the IV since this all happened." With that said she left the room.  
  
Harry nodded and went around the bed and grabbed the bowl that the soup was in. He walked back around and took a seat next to Draco. He looked over at Hermione. "Can you hold this bowl a moment while I wake him up?"  
  
"Sure." Hermione took the bowl from him.  
  
Once she had the bowl Harry turned back to Draco. He looked peaceful while he slept and it was a shame to wake him but Harry knew that sandy was right. He put his hands on Draco shoulder and gave him a small shake. "You need to wake up Draco. Come on. Wake up for me."  
  
It took a moment for Draco to wake. His eyes locked on those of Harry and he let out a small smile and let a chocked reply. "Hi."  
  
Harry gave him a smile and leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Baby sandy wants you to try and eat something."  
  
"BABY!?!" At Ron's bellow Draco jerked himself away from Harry and let out a whimper. Harry turned and glared at Ron.  
  
"RON!" Harry was about to go over to Ron but another whimper broke through his mind. He turned to see Draco trying to pull himself from the bonds obviously in a panic. He also noticed that Hermione was trying to calm him down, but it looked as if it was only making it worse. He was about to go over to Draco to try and calm him down when he felt Ron grab his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. It just slipped out. I was surprised you called him that. I didn't mean to get him upset." Ron did look generally sorry and Harry knew that he was most likely going to get it from Hermione when he left the room.  
  
Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's alright Ron. You just can't yell around Draco right now."  
  
At Ron's nod he turned back to Draco. He gestured for Hermione to move a way for a moment and Harry leaned down to the struggling form on the bed. "Baby settle down."  
  
"No." Was the only reply from Draco? It was obvious that he was not breaking through Draco's fear hazed mind.   
  
Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders again and put weight on them to get Draco chest to stay still, but he was still fighting. Harry could tell he was in some sort of flashback. He wasn't recognizing anything around him. "Damn it. Someone go get sandy."  
  
"I will." With that said Hermione ran out of the room.  
  
It only took a moment before sandy came running into the room. She went over to Draco and saw that he was thrashing around. She looked up at Harry. "What happened?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron before answering. "We rose are voices to high and Draco started to freak out. He won't respond to us. I think he is having some type of flashback."  
  
Sandy nodded and walked over to her medicine table. She quickly got a syringe and filled it. She walked over to Draco. "Can you guys hold him? I'm going to give him something to calm him down." Ron and Hermione grabbed his legs and Harry held down his chest. It caused Draco to fight more. The restraints kept him fro falling off the bed, but didn't stop him from thrashing. She pushed the needle into the port on the IV and injected the medicine.  
  
Everyone held him for the next few minutes until the medicine kicked in. Draco just laid there panting. It seemed his flashback was over. Harry leaned over him and their eyes locked. Even though Draco was calm Harry could see the fear still. He leaned over and gave Draco a small kiss. "Your fine baby. I'm here."  
  
Draco looked at him in the eyes. "Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah baby, it's me." He was interrupted by sandy.  
  
"He'll be find now Harry. The medicine I gave him will keep him calm. He may be a little doped up from it so don't be worried if he acts a little weird. Also you guys need to be very careful about raising your voices around him. I may have to call a therapist to come and talk to him, but Harry why don't you try first."  
  
Ron turned to sandy. "I am sorry about that sandy. It was my fault."  
  
Sandy walked over to Ron and placed an arm on his shoulder. "It's ok Ron. Just learn from the mistake." She gave his shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.  
  
After Sandy left Harry turned back to his boyfriend. "Draco, Sandy brought up some soup for you."  
  
Draco shook his head. "I'm - not - hungry."  
  
Harry was not going to have any of that. "Draco you are going to eat at least some of it."  
  
Draco turned his head to the side. "No." It was obvious that Draco was pouting.  
  
Harry turned when he heard a snicker from behind him. He turned to see Hermione laughing at him. "Herm you're not helping."  
  
Hermione could only smile in return. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't help it."  
  
Harry shook his head before turning back to Draco. "Come on Draco. Cut me a little slack here. Please."  
  
Draco looked at him for a moment before turning his head back and pouting some more. "No."  
  
Harry rubbed his temples. At least Draco didn't lose his stubbornness. It could be just the drug though. What to do. He sat there pondering for a moment. Looking back at his friends he saw no help. They both were trying to suppress there laughs now. What friends. He could bribe Draco. Hmm. But with what. Then it hit him. Of course. He smiled before looking back at Draco. "Baby, do you want a kiss."  
  
This caused Draco to turn and look at him. He gave a small nod of his head. "Yes."  
  
Harry smirked. "Will if you want another kiss then you have to eat."  
  
Draco studied him for a moment. He let out a huff. "Fine."  
  
Harry turned his back on Draco and gave Hermione and Ron a wink. He then grabbed and extra pillow and probed Draco up a bit. He took the bowl and gilled the spoon halfway. "Alright baby. Here comes the airplane."  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment. "Air-mmph." Harry used the moment that Draco was talking to shove a spoon full of soup in his mouth. He could tell by Draco's glare that he wasn't to happy about it. But before Draco could voice his anger Harry leaned down and gave him a kiss. Draco seemed to be pacified. He willingly opened his mouth to the next spoonful and waited for his kiss after each spoonful. Harry kinda felt bad about playing Draco's weakness but he decided it would be worse not to let him eat.  
  
After about ten spoonfuls Draco turned his head away. Harry didn't push it since he did at least eat something. He put the bowl down. "How do you feel baby?"  
  
Draco looked at him a moment. "Are - you - going - to - stay?"  
  
Harry nodded and kissed Draco again. "Of course I will."  
  
Draco smiled. "Then - I - feel - good." Harry smiled, but Draco wasn't finished. "What's - an -airplane?"  
  
TBC ...  
  
Please review.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Sirius for his part just stood there shocked. He had meant to talk to Harry about his relationship with Severus but this was not how he wanted Harry to find out. He stepped back and gestured for Harry to enter. "Come in Harry. There is obviously something we need to discuss." 


	37. Part 36

A/N: Here is the next part. Enjoy.  
  
Alyssa - I am glad to have Draco back too. Thanks for the review  
  
BLACK*PLAGUE - He was holding them. So they went to Hogwarts with him. He can't give them to Draco yet. He still is allergic to magic. Thanks for the review  
  
Mak - Sorry about that. I try to find them all. Thanks for the review  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - I am glad you love it. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - I love teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Marzipan - I like cute Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
krazymelmo5385 - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - You are close. Thanks for the review  
  
GaBrIeLa - I like an ignorant Draco when it comes to muggle devices. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I liked the kiss per spoon idea too. Thanks for the review  
  
ShaeLynn - I love teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
Mayaz Felton - First, I hope you enjoy college. I am glad you like the fic. I don't know yet how many chapters it will be. Thanks for the review  
  
blackunicorn - This chapter will tell you. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - I liked that part too. As to what happens, this chapter will let you know. Thanks for the review  
  
Alyssa - Thanks. Thanks for the review  
  
Francis Bean - I am glad you like it. I hope you will continue to find the next chapters good as well. Thanks for the review  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre - That is the reason he still has fevers and is sick. His body is magic so it is fighting against itself. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - Thanks for an even longer review then the last longer review. Is Draco broken? Maybe, maybe not. I like protective Harry. I love my teasers. Thanks for the review  
  
Phoebe - Draco will get better. Don't worry. Thanks for the review  
  
Lyric - I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I love cuteness. Thanks for the review  
  
NayNymic - I agree. I promise that I will finish this fic. In fact I already have a sequel planned. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love   
  
Part 36  
  
Harry was on his way down to Professor Snape's quarters. Draco had finally fallen back asleep and Sandy asked him to run down and tell Snape that he had woken. After that Harry figured he would go and find Sirius and tell him as well. He made his way down into the dungeons. He made sure to keep his hand on his wand just in case he ran into any Slytherin's. He stopped in front of a portrait of a wizard brewing a potion. He snorted to himself. "How typical." The wizard in the portrait stopped working on the potion and turned to Harry. "Password?"  
  
"Uh." No one had told Harry the password. He had forgotten to ask. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you just let Professor Snape know that someone needs to talk to him."  
  
"Alright." The wizard disappeared into the room.  
  
Harry waited for a few minutes until the portrait opened. The person who answered though was the last person that he thought would. He looked up to see his godfather dressed in nothing but a dark pair of cotton pants. Harry started to turn a little red in embarrassment. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius for his part just stood there shocked. He had meant to talk to Harry about his relationship with Severus but this was not how he wanted Harry to find out. He stepped back and gestured for Harry to enter. "Come in Harry. There is obviously something we need to discuss."  
  
He watched as Harry walked into the room. He saw the wide eyes of Harry and knew that Harry was in some sort of shock. If it wasn't his godson he probably would have found the entire situation hilarious. He watched as Harry walked in and sat down on the couch. He was about to go join Harry when his lover burst into the room. He turned around to see Snape in nothing but a pair of green boxers. "Severus, Harry is in here." Two things happened at once.  
  
First Harry let out a loud "Oh my god." Then Severus ran out of the room back to the bedroom. Sirius would have to make sure to tease him about this later. In the mean time he had a few other things to take care of. He walked over to the couch Harry was sitting on and took a seat next to him. He then reached up and pried Harry's hands off of his face. "Harry, I was meaning to talk to you."  
  
Harry snorted. "I would say."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Harry I love Severus."  
  
Harry locked eyes with his godfather. "Why?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Why do you love Draco?"  
  
Harry thought on it a moment. "I just do. I love being around him and it feels like he fills apart of me up."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Well, there you go. And Snape loves me filling a part of him up."  
  
Harry groaned at the innuendo and playfully slugged Sirius in he shoulder. "That was one thing I never wanted to picture. How am I going to eat?"  
  
Sirius had an amused look upon his face. "Why is that. Severus is a tiger in bed. And his arse. Oh my god."  
  
Harry had his hands over his ears shaking his head back and fourth. "Stop Sirius stop." After a moment Sirius did indeed stop. Not for the reason of not embarrassing Harry. No. He heard his lover coming out of the bedroom.  
  
Sirius turned to look at his lover. It looks like he had changed back into his robes. Sirius stood up and gave Snape a hug and a peck on the lips. He ignored the gag behind him but Snape didn't. "Do you have something to say Potter."  
  
Harry jumped off the couch and looked at Snape. Harry's face was a permanent red and his voice was in a stutter. "Pro-ro-fes-sor, I…ah…I… ah came to…um to tell you that Draco is awake. Yeah that's it." With that said he tore out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Severus stood there a moment watching the trail that Harry took before turning and glaring at Sirius. "What the hell did you say to him?"  
  
Sirius just gave an innocent shrug. "Me. What would I say." From the glare on Severus face it was obvious that he was not buying it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in Draco's room watching over him while Harry went to find Professor Snape and Sirius. They were sitting along the wall so they could talk without bothering Draco. At this distance Draco couldn't even hear them. Ron looked at Draco before nudging Hermione. He waited until he got her attention. "Why do you think Harry didn't propose to Draco while he was here?"  
  
Hermione pursed her lips before shaking her head and looking at Ron. "Ron for one thing Draco is allergic to magic and he can't wear the ring. Second Draco is in a delicate frame of mind right now. It's not the right time for that. Draco is not ready."  
  
Ron scratched his head. He just didn't get it. He knew Draco couldn't wear the ring, but why wait to ask. He was about to ask Hermione when Harry burst into the room. Ron noticed that Harry was deep red. He stood up, but learning his lesson from earlier was careful with the tone of his voice. "What's wrong mate?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron. "Oh god Ron. Trust me. You don't want to know."  
  
"Why?" Ron was curious. What could put Harry in such a condition. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, are you all right." Hermione face was etched in confusion.  
  
Harry sighed. They were not going to let up until he told them. Harry gestured back to the chairs that were along the wall. Harry sat in between the two so they could both hear him. Harry turned to Ron first. "Ron trust me. This is necessary." He ignored Ron's confused look and placed his hand over Ron's mouth.  
  
He turned to set back in his chair making sure to keep his left hand over Ron's mouth. "Ok. You know I was searching for Snape and Sirius right?" At their nod he continued. "Well, I found them."  
  
"So, what the problem?" Hermione was defiantly curious now.  
  
Harry shook his head. "If you only knew."  
  
Hermione let out a huff. "Honestly Harry. Just get to it."  
  
Harry held up one of his hands. "Ok...Ok. I went to Snape's quarters but instead of Snape answering Sirius did."  
  
Hermione brought her hand to cover her mouth. "Sirius didn't do anything to him did he?"  
  
Harry turned red again. "You could say he did him."  
  
"Did him?" Hermione thought for a moment before she herself turned red. "You mean... Oh my god you do mean it."  
  
There was a "what" from Ron and Harry turned to Ron. "Ron their lovers." Harry was glad he had his hand over Ron's mouth. Considering the volume of Ron's voice with his hand there he would have surely woke up Draco if his hand was not there. He used his other hand to shake Ron's shoulder. "Ron quiet. You are going to wake up Draco."  
  
Ron nodded and took a deep breath. Harry removed his hand. Ron licked his lips and looked at Harry. "Thanks Harry. That was the last thing I though you would say."  
  
"It's ok Ron. Trust me, I was shocked." Harry put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his chair. Sirius and Snape. Who would have thought that he and his godfather had more in common then he thought. They both had their Slytherin.  
  
TBC...  
  
Keep up the reviews. I thrive on them.  
  
And now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
"Wait one moment Severus. There is something you and the rest need to know." Albus gestured for everyone to gather around.  
  
Severus took a look at the headmaster and noticed the serious look upon his face. "Nothing happened to Draco did it?"  
  
Dumbldore shook his head. "No, as far as I know Draco is fine. This has to do with Peter." 


	38. Part 37

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. It won't happen again. Part 38 is already done. But for now, here is part 37.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
The Insane Floo pot - To keep tradition. Thanks for another "Even longer review then the last long review but no forgetting the one before it." --Gasps-- Draco may not be broken. Then again he might be. We will have to see how he acts after his recovery. But if he is broken now I am sure our Harry can fix him. I love playing with Ron. I thought that scene with Sirius with Harry would fit nicely. You were closer at the beginning when it came to Peter. So, you don't think I can top past teasers huh. I will have to keep that in mind. Thanks for the "Even longer review then the last long review but no forgetting the one before it" review  
  
amidalla95 - I was looking for comedy there. I thought it turned out good. I could just imagine Harry reaction. lol Thanks for the review  
  
zeynel - Funny you should mention a potion class. I was planning on having one. Thanks for the review  
  
ShaeLynn - I like putting in the little bits. It makes it better. This part will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
NayNymic - I am glad you are enjoying the fic. I am waiting for the right time to have harry propose. I just haven't found it yet. Thanks for the review  
  
BLACK*PLAGUE - This chapter will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
Desertrain - Yeah, sorry about those mistakes. For some reason I never find them until after I post. Even though I read it before I post. I also send it to a Beta. I will try to keep a closer eye on it though. I am glad you like the plot. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - Believe it or not that scene was not planned. It just popped in my head. But when it did I said to myself. That has to be in there. I wrote it as soon as I stopped laughing. Draco will start improving in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review  
  
Liz - I did that pairing by a request from a reviewer. Thanks for the review  
  
Mak - I got a kick out of that too. Thanks for the review  
  
Alle - I am glad you liked it. And don't worry Sirius and Sev won't be leaving us. Thanks for the review  
  
Alyssa - I thought it would be a nice twist. Thanks for the review  
  
Eminem Starlight - Who said Peter got away. -Grins- Teasers can be so misleading. Thanks for the review  
  
Fire and Night - I loved that line as well. Thanks for the review  
  
mentallyinsane37 - I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
darien sucks - I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - This part will answer your question. Thanks for the review  
  
mythistica - That scene was one of my favorites. I usually update a few times a week but this update was a few weeks late. Thanks for the review  
  
Marzipan - I am glad you like the pairing. Thanks for the review  
  
Calani - Your wish is my command. Thanks for the review  
  
kickedoutofthegoblet - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
Lyric - I like the conflict relationships. Opposites attract. Thanks for the review  
  
Cherry-Bay - I hope you enjoyed your time in Russia. I have never been out of the USA. Thanks for the review  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits - I am glad you like the pairing. I wasn't going to do at first, but one of the reviewers suggested it so I did. Turned out to be a great idea. Thanks for the review  
  
caz-felton-malfoy - Here is the next part. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 37  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat along the wall. It had been ten minutes since Harry had come back with the news of Severus and Sirius. They probably would have sat longer but the door opened and Professor Dumbldore stuck his head in the room. "Mr. Potter, could you come in here for a moment. Please bring your friends as well."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up. "Sure professor." Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the other room and waited for Dumbldore to explain.  
  
Dumbldore held up his hand signaling for them to wait a moment. "We are just waiting for two other people. They should be here in a moment." It was only moments later when the door leading to the hallway was opened and Sirius and Severus walked in.  
  
"Albus?" Severus nodded towards the headmaster and was about to walk around him when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"Wait one moment Severus. There is something you and the rest need to know." Albus gestured for everyone to gather around.  
  
Severus took a look at the headmaster and noticed the serious look upon his face. "Nothing happened to Draco did it?"  
  
Dumbldore shook his head. "No, as far as I know Draco is fine. This has to do with Peter." Once that name left his mouth every one in the room tensed. "I have just learned that after Sirius's name was cleared Fudge had Peter given the Dementor kiss."  
  
Sirius was fast to make his opinion known. "He deserved it if anyone did."  
  
Dumbldore nodded his head and held up his hand signaling Sirius to be quiet. "That is not all. Fudge did this before Peter was questioned about Voldemort."  
  
This time it was Severus that responded. "Idiot."  
  
Dumbldore nodded. "The official stance at the ministry is that Voldemort is still dead. Anyone in the ministry that says other wise is threatened with being fired."  
  
This time the whole room broke into commotion. Everyone one was expressing there outrage at what fudge had done. Harry stepped towards the headmaster to get his attention. "What are we going to do Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbldore shook his head. "At this point there is nothing that we can do. We will of course continue the order meetings. We have to also remember that now Voldemort will be after Draco as well. We need to make sure that we keep an eye on him. Especially until he fully recovers." At everyone's nod Dumbldore turned to look at the trio. "Dinner will be served in the great hall in a few minutes. Why don't you three go and get something to eat."  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded and started to walk towards the door but stopped when they noticed that Harry was not following them. Ron turned towards him. "Harry, are you coming?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I think I will stay here until Draco awakens again."  
  
Dumbldore looked at Ron and Hermione. "You two go ahead and head down. I will get the house elves to send Harry's dinner up here." Ron and Hermione waved bye to Harry and left the room with Dumbldore behind them.  
  
The only one's left in the room were Harry, Sirius, and Severus. Harry and Severus locked gazes and Severus looked suspicious when he saw a deep blush spread its way across Harry's face every time he looked at him. He turned to his lover. "Black, what did you say to him?"  
  
Sirius in the mean time was having fun watching the two. He looked over at his lover when he spoke and saw the glare that Severus was sporting at him. He decided that it would be best to hurry and change the subject before something happened. He looked over at Harry. "So, you said that Draco was awake, right?"  
  
That snapped Severus and Harry out of their current thoughts. Harry nodded his head and gestured towards the door. "Yeah, he woke up a little while ago. I even got him to eat some soup that sandy brought him. He was also talking, but."  
  
Sirius noticed how Harry stopped what he was going to say and it appeared that Severus noticed it also fore he took a step towards Harry. "But what?"  
  
Harry bit his lip for a moment before looking up at Severus. "Professor Draco has changed."  
  
Fear gripped Severus heart. What had changed with his godson? He looked into Harry's sad eyes. He had to know. "How has he changed?"  
  
Harry didn't know how to break it to him. He knew that Professor Snape held Draco dearly in his heart. He decided that it was best just to come out with the truth. "Draco is very scared around people. He doesn't like to be touched or be around any loud noises. It's almost as if what has happened to him has broken him."  
  
Severus squeezed his eyes shut at Harry's words. Draco. He felt as if he had let his godson down. He should have been there for Draco. He felt a hand on his shoulder at turned to see Sirius looking at him with sad eyes. He turned his body fully around and buried his head into Sirius's shoulder. Sirius just wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He noticed Harry go back through the door back into Draco's room giving them privacy. He led Severus over to the couch and sat him down. "What's the matter love?"  
  
Severus kept his head on Sirius shoulder while answering Sirius. "It's my fault that Draco is like this. I am his godfather. I should have been there fore him."  
  
Sirius had feared that this was going to happen. He strengthened his grip on Severus. "It's not your fault. Lucius was the one that did this to Draco. Not you. If it is anyone's fault it was his."  
  
Severus shook his head. "I should have been the one to go after him."  
  
Sirius had enough. He put his hands on Severus's shoulders and brought him away from his shoulder. He looked directly into his eyes. "Severus I was the one who rescued Draco remember. I am telling you that if you would have gone; they would have known you were there by your dark mark. You know that as well as I do. They only way I got around without being caught was the invisibility cloak."  
  
Severus lowered his eyes towards the ground. When had he become so weak as to have to be comforted by another person? Before he had gotten together with Black he used to be able to keep his emotions under control. Now it seemed that no matter what bad happened he needed Sirius there to comfort him. He played Sirius last words through his mind. He knew deep down that Sirius was right. But he couldn't help but feel guilty. "I know Sirius but still-"  
  
He was cut off by Sirius. "No Severus. There is no still. There is only fact, and the fact is that you could not have done anything. Not then. But you can now. Draco needs you as much as he needs Harry. He needs to know that there are people still out there that care for him. He needs that now."  
  
Severus got out of Sirius embrace and stood up. "Your right. Come on." He knew that he still had not gone over his previous issue but his lover was right. Right now Draco needed him, and he would be damned if he was going to let Draco down. He turned and walked towards the door that Draco was in, a grinning Sirius following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stood a few feet away from Draco's bed. He had come in here to give Sirius and Snape some time alone. He knew the guilt that was most likely going through Snape. He had his own fare share. He knew that back in the infirmary he had told Hermione that he was alright, but he knew deep down that it would take only Draco forgiving him to release him from his guilt. In the mean time he was going to be by Draco's side.  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a whimper coming from Draco. Harry rushed over to stand directly beside him. He saw Draco thrashing on the bed below him. The only thing that kept him on the bed where the restraints. He saw that Draco was saying something between whimpers and knelt his head down to find out what it was. Draco was repeating "stop" over and over again. It was obvious that he was in the middle of a nightmare.  
  
Harry brought his hands to Draco's shoulders and started to shake them. "Come on baby. Wake up. You are having a nightmare."   
  
After a few moments Draco's eyes shot open. He quickly sucked in a breath and looked around. Once he saw Harry he tried to bring his hands up to him, but the restraints blocked him. He needed to touch Harry. He needed to know that he was there. His frightened eyes met those of emerald. "Harry."  
  
Harry watched as Draco tried to bring his arms up and for a moment he was confused as to what Draco wanted. But once he looked into those frightened silver eyes and heard the fear in Draco voice when he said his name he understood. Draco must have been dreaming about his torture. He needed to know that the dream was over and that he was really here. He leaned down and brought his hand and placed it upon Draco's cheek. He leaned down and kissed him. He then removed his hand and put Draco's in his. He gave it a firm squeeze. "Your fine Draco. I am here."  
  
They sat there together, with Harry's hand in Draco's, until the door opened and Severus and Sirius walked in. He felt Draco start to tense up when they started to walk forward. Severus stopped right beside Draco's bed across from Harry. "Draco." Severus started to bring his hand down to touch Draco but stopped when Draco recoiled away from him.   
  
Harry saw the pain on his Professor's face. He remembered what it was like when Draco was scared of him at first. He leaned over to Draco and spoke softly as not to startle him. "Baby, it's just Snape. Remember your godfather. He won't hurt you. Remember that I am here to. I won't let anything happen to you." He gave Draco's hand another squeeze of assurance and looked over at Snape. "Go ahead Professor. Just don't do any quick movements or speak loudly."  
  
Severus nodded and slowly brought his hand down again. He noticed that Draco didn't flinch away this time but did notice that his eyes followed his hand movements closely. He finally rested his hand on Draco's face and wiped some hair off of his face. He remembered what Harry had said and spoke softly. "I am here for you now Draco." Draco gave Severus a small smile and opened his other hand. Taking Draco's queue Severus took a seat beside Draco and put his hand into Draco's.   
  
Harry leaned back and smiled. Draco now had both him and Snape holding his hands. And he could see the small smile on Draco's face. Draco was starting to understand that there were still people out there that cared for him. This was the first step in a many step recovery. He tightened his grip on Draco's hand. When Draco looked towards him Harry gave him a smile. "Everything is going to work out Draco."  
  
Draco gave Harry a small nod. "I - know."  
  
Yes... Everything was going to be ok.   
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please review. I crave them. It helps me write faster.  
  
Now for the teaser:  
  
Draco smiled and lifted the bag shakily and turned it upside down on his lap. After only a few seconds he had a pile of candy on his lap. The grin that split Draco's lips made Harry's heart beat with joy. After a moment Draco picked up one and looked at the wrapper. Then he gave Harry a very confused look. "I have never heard of these. What is a Snacker?"  
  
A/N: That's right. Draco meets the muggle world. Well there candy anyway. 


	39. Part 38

All for Love  
  
Part 38  
  
Three days later had Harry walking out of the Gryffindor common room and making a left to head towards the portrait of Merlin. The last few days had been hectic. Draco had been having nightmares almost every time he fell asleep. The bad thing was that since he was allergic to magic, they could not give him any dreamless sleep potion. There were some points when Draco tried his best to stay awake. Those were the times when Sandy asked him to hold Draco until he fell asleep. He was brought out of his thoughts when he reached portrait. Saying the password, he entered the room.  
  
The first thing Harry saw when he entered the room was Sandy at her desk. She looked up as Harry entered and gave him a smile. "Hi, Harry. I was just about to send someone to get you."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. He spared a quick glance at the door that led to Draco's room before turning back to Sandy. "Oh, is something wrong?"  
  
By taking a look at Sandy's now saddened face he knew the answer to that question. "In a sense. Draco had a really bad nightmare a little while ago and he is not letting me near him. I was hoping that you could calm him down."  
  
Harry bowed his head a moment. "Is there nothing that you can do about these nightmares?"  
  
His answer was a shake of a head. "I am afraid not. And from what I just learned he has been having problems with nightmares for awhile now."  
  
This peaked Harry's interest. He never remembered Draco mentioning them before. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sandy reached behind her desk and brought up a box filled with vials. She pulled one out and showed it to Harry. "When Severus went to Draco's room to get him some cloths he found this box of dreamless sleep potion underneath Draco's bed. Apparently Draco had been brewing it for awhile to take when he had problems sleeping."  
  
Tears were threatening to come out of his eyes. "Why didn't he tell me? Maybe I could have helped him."  
  
Sandy saw Harry's distraught face and stood, pulling Harry into an embrace. "Harry, it is normal for someone who has or is being abused to be wary about expressing their emotions. Frankly, I am surprised that he accepts you so thoroughly. You will just have to wait until he is ready to talk about his past. Then you just need to listen to him, and make sure he knows that he is worth something."  
  
Harry nodded his head against Sandy's shoulder. Back to the current problem though. How was he going to get Draco to settle down? A thought struck him and he pulled away from Sandy to look her in the eyes. "Sandy, do you think it would be ok for Draco to have some sweats and candy?"  
  
Sandy thought on this a moment before nodding her head. "Yes, he can have some. But not to much and definitely nothing magical."  
  
"Great, I will be right back, Sandy." Without waiting for a response Harry tore back out of the room and headed back into the common room. He ran up the steps into his bedroom and went through some bags that were on his desk. Once he found the bag of muggle candy he had bought at Hogsmeade, Harry ran back down the stairs and left the common room. Once he said the password and got into the room he stepped over to Sandy's desk and placed his wand and the bag onto her desk. "Sandy, can you check this candy to make sure everything is ok. It's all muggle candy so there is no magic in it."  
  
"Sure, Harry." She dumped the candy out on her desk and looked over all the different brands. After a moment she put them all in the bag and looked up at Harry. "These are fine. Just remember, don't give him too much. I don't want him getting sick to his stomach in his condition."  
  
"Alright." Harry took the bag from her and walked into Draco's room. Once there, he imediatly noticed the whimpering form on the bed who was trying to pull himself from the restraints. Harry looked at Draco's fearful expression. This had to stop. This was the worse one yet, by far. He slowly walked over to Draco, making sure not to run or do any quick movements. He knew Draco was not scared of him, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't scare Draco to see someone running at him. After a few steps he noticed that Draco went tense and then looked at his face to see that Draco had noticed him. Harry moved into the light of the room and saw that Draco relaxed once he saw who it was.  
  
Draco lay back on his pillow. "Harry."  
  
"Yeah, Draco. It's me." He sat the bag on the table next to Draco's bed and walked over to Draco and gave him a quick hug and a kiss. "Sandy told me you had another nightmare?"  
  
Draco looked away from Harry and nodded his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Draco." Harry reached his hands down and turned Draco's head so it was facing him again. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not your fault." He saw the doubt and fear in Draco's eyes. Harry gave Draco a smile he hoped was reassuring. He was glad that Draco's throat had healed enough for him to speak. He still couldn't talk for long periods of time, but he was able to answer questions.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Harry remembered what he had brought with him. He reached over to the table and grabbed the bag. He then sat it on Draco's bed right next to him. He saw that Draco was trying to crane his head to see inside of it but the restraints kept him from going up to far. After a moment Draco looked curiously up at Harry. This was the first time that Draco showed interest in anything around him besides Harry.   
  
Harry gave Draco another grin before speaking. "Want to get out of those restraints for a little while?" Sandy was at the point of letting Draco out of them when he was not sleeping or going through one of his episodes. Draco loved those times since he could use his hands to feed himself. Some of his pride was still intact. He noticed Draco give a nod of his head. Harry first reached over to the head of the bed and hit a button that elevated Draco into more of a sitting position. Draco let out a small hiss of pain. "Sorry, Draco."  
  
Draco spared him a quick glance. "It's alright."  
  
After Harry had him in a sitting position he removed the restraints that were holding Draco's arms to the bed. He noticed that Draco immediatly reached towards the bag but recalled his hands before they reached it. He looked up at Harry. Harry knew that Draco needed to know it was alright. He gestured to the bag. "Go ahead, Draco. I got them for you."  
  
Draco smiled and lifted the bag shakily and turned it upside down on his lap. After only a few seconds he had a pile of candy on his lap. The grin that split Draco's lips made Harry's heart beat with joy. After a moment Draco picked up one and looked at the wrapper. Then he gave Harry a very confused look. "I have never heard of these. What is a Snacker?"  
  
Harry bit back a laugh. "That is "Snicker" Draco. It is a muggle candy. It happens to be my favorite."  
  
Draco gave the wrapper in his hand a cautious glance as if it might jump up and bite him. After a moment he opened one end of the small bar and peeked in. After seeing nothing dangerous he dumped the bar onto his hand. He then looked up again at Harry. "Chocolate?"  
  
Harry for his part was trying his best not to laugh at Draco's antics. He took the bar from Draco's hand and took a bite of it to show Draco it was ok. He knew Draco trusted him, but he was brought up not to trust anything muggle. After biting the bar in half, since it was just a small bar, he showed the bitten end to Draco. "See it's chocolate on the outside but has other stuff in the inside."  
  
Draco's interest was peaked. What muggles wouldn't think of. He brought the bar up to his lips and slowly let his tongue reach out and taste it. Only moments later the bar was gone out of Draco's hand and he was chewing merrily.   
  
After swallowing he reached for another bar but was stopped by Harry's voice.  
  
"Draco, Sandy said you couldn't have a lot or it might make you sick. Why don't you go ahead and pick out three more pieces for now." Draco nodded then licked his lips. He looked through his pile of candy. He picked out another snickers but decided to select a different one for the other two. He picked out a small square in a red color and also another type of bar.  
  
Harry watched as Draco, biting his lip, picked out three more pieces. Once he had his selections, Harry took the bag and placed the rest of the candy in it. He then put the bag back on the table before looking back at Draco. Draco had already polished off his snicker bar and was looking curiously at the other two.  
  
"What are these?" He gestured to the two items still in his hands.  
  
Harry gestured towards the red square. "That is called a starburst. There are different flavors depending on the color of the wrapper. That one is cherry." He then pointed towards the other bar in Draco's hand. "That is a three musketeers. It's like the snickers but has different things inside." He watched as Draco ate the candy bar first. He was about to bite into his starburst when the door was opened. Draco imediatly tensed and stared warily at the two people who had entered the room. After a moment he let out his breath and became less tense.  
  
Harry after making sure that Draco was ok looked up to greet the two new arrivals. "Hi Ron, Hermione."  
  
They walked over to the other side of Draco's bed and took a seat on some chairs they had pulled with them. Hermione looked over at Draco. "Hi, Draco, how are you doing today?"  
  
Draco looked at her a moment before giving a quick reply. "Fine."  
  
"That's good to hear, right, Ron?" After a moment without an answer, Hermione gave Ron a quick kick with her foot.  
  
Ron felt the kick and immediately replied. "Of course. I am glad to see you are better, Draco."  
  
Draco looked at him strangely for a moment. He wasn't fooled by Ron. After a moment an evil thought hit him. He looked over at Harry and gave him an evil smile before putting on a face of complete innocence. "Harry, can I give Weasley and Granger some candy?"  
  
Harry caught the evil smile that was across Draco's face and almost groaned when he saw it replaced by a mask of innocence. He had a feeling that something was going to happen soon, but seeing as Draco was showing so much interest he didn't have the heart to say no. "Of course, Draco. It is your candy."  
  
Ron's sat up in his chair. "Oh, what kind of candy do you have?"  
  
To Harry's surprise, Draco answered him. Draco rarely spoke unless answering a direct question. "Harry gave me some muggle candy. Do you want to try some?"  
  
"You bet I do." Harry shook his head. That sounded like Ron. Thinking about his stomach. He was just reaching into the bag when he heard Draco's voice.  
  
"Harry give Weasley a Snacker and give Granger a Strawblow."  
  
Harry just shook his head at the misprounouncement and pulled out the two candies. He gave them to his friends. He watched as they both opened the wrappers and started eating. They next few events where ones that he hoped he never forgot.  
  
Draco watched as Ron started to eat the snacker. "It's good, isn't it, Weasley?" At Ron's nod he raised his voice and looked over at Harry. "It is so amazing, Harry. Just to think that muggles can, without magic, make donkey shit taste like that."   
  
Ron for his part heard this and stopped chewing immediatly. His face started to turn green and all of a sudden he stood up and ran to the trash can and spit out the candy. It was then that he turned to see his friends laughing at him. He turned red. He looked over at Draco and saw his expression. "You were joking, weren't you?"  
  
Draco gasped out a response. "Yes." Then after taking a breath he spoke again. "You should have seen your face." It was followed by a quiet laugh.  
  
Harry sat there stunned when he saw the laugh escape Draco's lips. After a moment that small laugh turned into a lot of big ones and Draco was laughing it up at Ron's expense. Harry watched Draco's happy face. He'd never seen Draco laugh before. And he made a note to make sure it wasn't the last time either.   
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please review  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Today was a big day. Today was the first day that Draco was going to be allowed out of bed. 


	40. Part 39

All for Love  
  
Part 39  
  
Harry walked down the hall on his way to Draco's room. It had now been three whole weeks since Draco had been rescued. Today was a big day. Today was the first day that Draco was going to be allowed out of bed. Sandy said he still could not leave the room, since he was still allergic to magic, but he could walk around the room. She had asked Harry to be there to help Draco walk, and he was only happy to oblige. Over the past two weeks, Harry had spent as much time as possible with Draco. Hermione and Ron were constant visitors and Draco had finally accepted them around him. Of course, it took a lot longer for him to get used to Ron then Hermione. They still had their normal fights, but both of them had discovered each other's likeness to chess.   
  
Harry had sent an owl order in to get a muggle chess set. It had arrived a week ago and Ron and Draco were always playing it. It had seemed that their rivalry for the time being was being taken out on the game. To Ron's surprise, Draco turned out to be a very good player and he lost as many as he won. He made it to the portrait of Merlin and stated the password before walking in. He looked over to Sandy. "Hi, Sandy."  
  
Sandy gave him a smile. "Hi, Harry. Are you ready to get Draco out of bed? He has been whining to me all morning about it."   
  
Harry gave a little chuckle. That sounded like his Draco. "Yeah, I am ready." He followed Sandy into Draco's room. Once inside, he saw Draco sitting up in his bed reading a magazine that Harry had gotten. It was also muggle, since wizarding magazines had magic in them. Like the candy, Draco had found the muggle magazines very interesting. It turned out that Draco was quickly becoming fascinated with muggles. Harry spent more then a few conversations with Draco explaining about muggle inventions. (Hehehe, now THAT's a first!)  
  
Sandy walked over to Draco and looked him over. "How are you feeling this morning Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine, though my stomach is a little upset."  
  
Sandy nodded her head. "That's understandable, Draco. You just started eating regular food only yesterday. Your stomach is still used to the liquids I have been giving you." After seeing Draco nod in understanding, she continued. "Are you ready to get up and walk for a little while?"  
  
Draco was quick to answer. "God! Yes, I am." But then his brow wrinkled in confusion. "What about this?" He was pointing to the IV in his right hand.  
  
"Well, the IV will have to stay in. I will unhook the tubing from your hand while you are walking. I will leave the needle in place so I don't have to stick you again." Sandy reached over and disconnected the tubing and put a cap where the tube was to keep any blood from draining out. After she was done she turned to Harry. "Ok, just be careful and remember no big movements." Sandy had decided to let Harry do everything. She was just going to be there to assist if needed.  
  
Harry walked up to Draco and helped him to slide his legs off the side of the bed. The bed itself was too high so Draco's legs dangled off the side. Harry took a seat next to Draco and gave him a quick kiss. "Draco, I am going to put you in my lap and help you stand. That way I can stay right behind you and catch you if you fall."  
  
"Ok." Draco moved slowly over until his hip was brushing against Harry's. He tried to pull himself up so as to slide onto Harry's lap but his left arm gave out and he let out a hiss of pain as his injuries protested the action.  
  
Harry saw Draco was unable to lift himself so he turned a little and put his hands under Draco's armpits. He didn't ask Draco if he needed help. He just helped him. He knew that Draco would probably never ask for help. After a moment, he had Draco sitting in his lap. Draco leaned back so that his back was against Harry's chest. Harry watched as Draco relaxed against him. "Comfortable?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yeah."  
  
Harry chuckled. "As much as I want you to be just like this, I think we need to start getting you on your feet." After seeing Draco's nod, Harry slowly helped Draco down so that his feet touched the ground. Harry kept his hands under Draco's armpits. He couldn't hold onto his chest since he had so many injuries. He stood up so that he was supporting most of Draco's weight. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just go slow."  
  
Harry ignored the innuendo. He slowly let Draco take his own weight. He had to steady him a few times, but eventually, Draco was able to stand alone. Harry, though, made sure to stay right behind him in case he fell. Draco was taking small steps. "You are doing great, baby. I am so proud of you." Harry didn't need to see Draco's face to know that he was smiling. Draco was rarely praised in his life, so he made a point to praise him every now and then.  
  
Draco was walking for a few minutes before his foot tripped over the other. He was quickly going towards the ground, but Harry was there to grab a hold of him, to keep him from hitting the ground. Draco let out a yelp of pain. Harry helped him back to a standing position. "I am so sorry, baby. I should have caught you sooner."  
  
Draco slowly turned around to face Harry. Once facing each other, Draco brought his hand up to Harry's face and traced it with the palm of his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sandy turn around to give them some privacy. After tracing Harry's jaw, Draco brought his hand up and ran it through his hair. They stood there for a few moments, content with just being close to each other. Draco tilted his head up and Harry tilted his down to meet him. There lips met and the kissed until they ran out of breathe.  
  
When Draco pulled away he was literally panting, but that did not stop him from giving Harry one more quick peck before turning around in his arms. Draco started walking back towards the bed. He didn't think he would be able to walk anymore. His legs were starting to hurt him. Once at the bed Harry scooped Draco into his arms and placed him on the bed. Harry pushed some hair out of Draco's face and leaned down to give him another kiss. "You know I love you, right?"  
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
Harry smiled. "Good." He pulled the covers back up to Draco's chin and laughed when that was met by a yawn from the pale blond in the bed. "Go to sleep, Draco, I will be here for a while." He watched as Draco closed his eyes, and after a few moments, he heard Draco's breath even.   
  
Once Draco was asleep, he turned to Sandy. "Looks like he is doing better."  
  
Sandy walked over to him. "Yeah, I am going to go ahead and leave him off the IV tonight and see how he does. If he starts to run a fever or anything, we will need to put him back on it. I will just leave the needle as it is for know."  
  
Harry looked at Draco for a moment before turning back to sandy. "How much longer before the potion wears off do you think?"  
  
Sandy thought on this a moment. "Hopefully, Draco will be able to leave the room within a week. From the blood samples that I took this morning, he is already starting to burn off the potion. I would say a week would be a good estimate. Then Madam Pomfery will have him to fuss over." She grinned at Harry after that remark.  
  
Harry put his hands over his face. "Oh god. Poor Draco."  
  
Sandy chuckled. "It will be good for him. To have someone fussing over him. I will see what I can do though. Maybe I can convince her to let you help him."  
  
"I would appreciate that. I doubt he will want to spend any time in a hospital after this. No offense to you, of course."  
  
Sandy shrugged. "None taken." With that said she got up and left the room.  
  
Harry sat there next to Draco, watching him sleep. He looked like an angel sleeping like that. He leaned over and gave Draco a quick kiss on the forehead. "I love you, Draco."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Draco awoke from a very bad nightmare. He quickly looked around the room, trying to see where he was. His whole body was shaking. This nightmare had been the worst one so far. He could feel the pain in his dreams. He was scared and didn't want to be alone. He got into a sitting position and carefully slid himself off the bed. He almost fell but his hand quickly grabbed onto the bed. He looked at the door about ten feet away. He knew he was probably being silly, but he had to see Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke in his bed in his bedroom. He had his own room since he was a perfect. He tried to go back to sleep, but something was nagging his mind that something was not right. Sighing, he gave up on trying to fall back asleep. He put his glasses on and looked at his clock to see the time. It showed that it was only one in the morning. He got out of bed and tied his bed robe around himself. He decided that if he could not sleep, the least he could do is go and watch Draco.   
  
He walked out of the common room and stopped in front of the portrait of Merlin. Saying the password, he walked into the room with Sandy's desk. He started to walk towards Draco's door when he heard something thump against it. Fear gripped him, as he quickly ran over to the door and swung it open. Only his seeker reflexes kept Draco from falling to the floor. Harry stood there shocked for a moment with Draco in his arms. "Draco, what are you doing? You could have hurt yourself."  
  
Draco bowed his head and a tear slid down his cheek. "I-I'm sorry. I had a really bad dream and I didn't want to be alone."  
  
Harry sighed to himself. He knew that he should fuss at Draco. He could have really hurt himself, but he did not have the heart. He scooped Draco into his arms and placed him back in the bed. "It's alright Draco. You just scared me there."  
  
Draco nodded his head and saw that Harry was about to take a seat in the chair next to his bed. Draco reached his hand over and grabbed a hold of Harry's arm. "Can you, umm. . . Do you think you could hold me?"  
  
Harry looked at Draco a moment before nodding his head. That dream must have really shook Draco up. Harry cold see him shaking underneath the covers and cursed himself for not noticing sooner. He pulled back the blankets and climbed in behind Draco. Once in position he covered them back up and placed his arm around Draco in protection. "Better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." The nightmares did not return.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Please Review. I am working also on a new fic that will only be a few parts long. It is already half done. It is a parody of "The Swan Princess". Look for it in the near future.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
Harry smiled and took a hold of Draco's hand leading him out of the room for the first time in a month. "The great hall it is then." Together they started walking towards the hall. Harry made sure to set a slow speed so as not to wear out Draco. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the great hall. Once they reached the doors Draco stopped and made no move to enter. Harry turned to look at Draco. "Draco?" 


	41. Part 40

All for Love  
  
Part 40  
  
Harry was smiling as he walked out of Gryffindor tower. From his view out the window on the way out, it was a beautiful Saturday morning. And what made it even more special was that Draco was finally going to be able to leave his room. He had a grin on his face when he said the password to the portrait of Merlin. When he entered, he froze for a moment. Sandy's desk was gone and there was more furniture in the common room. He scratched his head for a moment before walking towards the door that lead to Draco's room. Once through the door, he stopped. "Good morning, Sandy, Headmaster, and of course, you too, Draco."  
  
Dumbledore turned twinkling eyes to Harry. "Ah, Harry, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to show up."  
  
Harry turned a little red around the ears but took a step forward. "Yeah, well, I was up late so I slept in."  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled and nodded before turning back to Sandy. "As you were saying, Sandy?"  
  
Sandy glanced from Harry to Dumbledore for a moment before speaking. "Well, Draco is now able to leave this set of rooms but I don't want him taking any potions or having any spells cast on him for at least another week. He is also probably going to be weak, so make sure that he doesn't do anything too strenuous." She said this more to Harry than to anyone else.  
  
Dumbledore nodded his head before turning to Draco. "You heard her, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
Draco glared at him. "Stop calling me that."  
  
Dumbledore knew of what he was saying. "Very well, Draco." He gave Draco a grin before continuing. "I have decided to let you reside in these rooms for the duration of the term."  
  
Draco looked from Dumbledore down to his hands that were clasped on top his lap. "Alone?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but he doubted he masked all of it. Indeed, he knew that for sure when he felt a hand in his. He looked up to see Harry.  
  
"I will be here, anytime you need me, Draco." Harry gave Draco a smile.   
  
"Mr. Potter may be more correct than he thinks."  
  
Harry turned a questioning gaze to Dumbledore. "What do you mean, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore moved closer to the bed. "Well, Sandy will no longer be staying here. She has other matters to tend too. That leaves the second bedroom open to another occupant." He glanced down at the hopeful look in Draco's eyes. "I was going to ask you, Mr. Potter, if you would like to stay in the room that Sandy is leaving, so you can be with Draco if he needs it."  
  
Harry didn't have to think. "YES... I mean, yes."  
  
Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, nodded. "Good, I will have the house elves move your things to your new room. I have already had the common room rearranged and had some new furniture put in. In the mean time, I shall walk Sandy to my office to floo out. I am sure you two can find something to do, and I am sure that Draco would love to go outside." He started to walk out the door before turning once more. "Remember, no strenuous activity." His eyes twinkled when he was meet with the blush forming on the two's faces.  
  
Harry watched as Dumbledore left the room with Sandy. He took a moment to try and get his blush under control before turning back to Draco. Harry squeezed the hand in his. "So, are you ready to get out of this room?"  
  
Draco moved to the edge of the bed. "God, yes."  
  
"Wait a moment." Harry scrambled over to stand in front of Draco. "It would suck to have to call Sandy back this soon, because you fell on your face."  
  
Draco just sniffed at this. "Malfoy's don't fall on their face." As soon as what he said registered in his mind, he turned pale and looked off to his right so Harry wouldn't see the look on his face.  
  
Harry, for his part, had a good idea what was troubling Draco. He reached over to Draco and made him look at him. He brushed the tear off of his face. "Draco, I know you are no longer proud of your name. I can understand why, but just remember that I am here for you, okay?"  
  
Draco took a deep breath before nodding. He turned his face back to Harry and started to slide of the bed. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips to steady him once his feet touched the floor. Harry held his hand as he walked towards the bathroom to change his clothes.   
  
Once Draco was dressed, he stepped out and retook Harry's hand in his. Harry leaned down and gave Draco a small kiss. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Draco thought for a moment. "The Quidditch pitch?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Baby, that's too far. I doubt you would be able to make it all the way out there."  
  
Draco huffed for a moment before conceding. It was a long way. "Fine, why don't we go down to the Great Hall for breakfast? I am a little hungry."  
  
Harry smiled and took a hold of Draco's hand, leading him out of the room for the first time in a month. "The Great Hall it is, then." Together, they started walking towards the hall. Harry made sure to set a slow speed so as to not wear out Draco. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the Great Hall. Once they reached the doors, Draco stopped and made no move to enter. Harry turned to look at Draco. "Draco?"  
  
Draco released Harry's hand and bowed his head, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry brought his hand up to Draco's chin. He carefully lifted the chin up so that Draco's eyes meet his. He saw the apprehension in those silver orbs. "What's the matter, Draco?"  
  
Draco looked into Harry's eyes for a moment. "It's just… I don't think I can go in there. I'm scared and I hate it." He wrenched his head out of Harry's grasp and turned away from him. The next words were soft spoken and Harry barely heard them. "Why can't I go back to the way I used to be? I am tired of being afraid. I am tired of being so weak."  
  
Harry walked up behind Draco and turned him so he was again looking at him. "Draco, it's normal to be afraid. You went through a lot. Most people would have totally given up if they went through what you did. I think you are the strongest person I know."  
  
Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "You really think that?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Of course I do. Look, Draco, being afraid is not weak. There are a lot of things that I am afraid of. Do you think I am weak?"  
  
Draco looked at his feet for a moment while biting his lip. "No, you are not weak." He turned his head towards the door leading to the Great Hall. He took a deep breath. "Well, let's get going then."  
  
Harry smiled and grabbed Draco's hand again and opened the doors. Once they were through, the entire hall went silent. Harry felt Draco move a little closer and gave his hand a squeeze, trying to show any support that he could. Together, they walked towards the Gryffindor table. There was no way that he was going to let Draco go to the Slytherin table alone. Once they had taken a seat, food appeared in front of them. Harry looked around the Great Hall to see everyone staring at them. He gave them a glare and they all took the hint and turned back to there food, mumbling to each other.  
  
Actually, since it was Saturday, not that many were in the hall at that time. Breakfast ran for two hours on weekends, so the students could sleep in. But he could tell there were enough to make Draco nervous. He watched as Draco looked up and around with every bite that he took. Harry gave him a small smile before turning towards his own plate and eating.  
  
Once he was done, he turned to look at Draco and was shocked to see him trying to keep himself awake. He was slowly leaning his head towards his plate before he would jerk his head back up, only to start to lean in again. Harry smiled at the display. He looked down at Draco's plate and noticed that he had not eaten very much. He made a mental note to make sure that Draco ate more at lunch time. Pushing his plate away, he turned back to Draco and noticed that he was about to fall into his plate. Harry reached over and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco?"  
  
Draco looked at his boyfriend with tired eyes. "Hmm?"  
  
Harry smiled and stood up, dragging Draco to his feet. "Come on, Draco; let's get you back to your room. Maybe all that walking wasn't such a good idea on your first day out."  
  
Draco tried to hold in a yawn, but failed. "I'm okay."  
  
Harry just started guiding Draco towards the door. Once through the door, Harry could tell that Draco was not going to be able to make it up all the way to their room. Harry reached down and took Draco into his arms. Draco was too tired to protest and just rested his head on Harry's shoulder. In only a matter of moments, he was fast asleep.   
  
Harry felt Draco's breath even out about half way back to his room and knew that the blonde was fast asleep. He gave the password to the portrait and walked into Draco's room and placed him on the bed. He pulled the covers up to Draco's chin and gave him a small kiss before going to his new room to sort out his things. He knew no matter what, that he would always be there for Draco. He was going to make sure that he made it through okay.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I want to thank all those who reviewed. I didn't get many on that last chapter and hope to get more this time.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:   
  
It took over half an hour for Draco to calm completely down. Harry looked down and could tell that Draco was exhausted. He also noticed that Draco was wet with sweat. He moved Draco away for a moment until there eyes locked. "Draco, you need a bath. I don't think you could do it by yourself. Is it alright if I help you?" 


	42. Part 41

A/N: I have started a mailing list for my fans. Anyone who joins will be able to read updates before they are posted on Fanficiton.net. To join send an E-mail to:   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/   
  
or send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 41  
  
Draco tossed and turned in his bed. His mind reliving a memory, his body drenched in sweat.  
  
~Dream~  
  
Draco had just walked in the door when he was slugged in the face, causing him to hit the floor on all fours. He shook his head to clear it and looked up to see the angry glare of his father. "Father?"  
  
Lucius glared down at his son. "Don't you 'father' me." He used his foot to kick Draco in the chest. He smiled when he saw Draco cough and wheeze. "I buy your team new brooms and get you on the team, and you dare to loose every game against that Potter."  
  
Draco let out another cough. "But father, he was just lucky."  
  
That seemed to be the wrong answer because all it earned him was another kick. "There is no such thing as luck. You are nothing but a sniveling, lazy disgrace. You are not even fit to be a Malfoy. It looks like you need another lesson."  
  
Draco put his hands over his head. "Please don't, father."  
  
Lucius kicked Draco several times. "A Malfoy never begs." With that, Lucius reached down and grabbed Draco by his hair and dragged him all the way down to the dungeons. Screams were heard all night long.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Harry was sitting in his room putting his cloths into his closet. His new room was very spacious and his bed had also been moved to this room. He was just about to go through his trunk when he felt that something was wrong. He looked around his room and rubbed his hand over his heart. Something indeed was wrong. Not knowing why, he left his room and started walking towards the room next to his. He had just opened the door when he heard whimpers coming from the bed.  
  
Harry threw the door open and ran over to Draco. Glancing over him, he could see that Draco was drenched in sweat and was thrashing around in the bed as if he was in severe pain. Harry quickly placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and tried to shake him awake. "Come on, baby, wake up. You're having a nightmare."  
  
Draco's only response was to thrash harder and start to scream. "Please don't, father. I didn't mean to. Gods, please stop." Tears were running in rivers down his face.  
  
Harry hearing these words felt his heart clench and he felt his eyes burning. He hated to see Draco in pain. He continued to shake Draco, but saw that he wasn't waking. Harry looked around until his eyes locked on a cup of water on Draco's nightstand. He picked it up and poured the water onto Draco's head. The effects were instantaneous. Draco woke up screaming. The first time he saw Harry, he panicked and scrambled back away from him, almost falling off the other side of the bed.  
  
"No, Draco, it's me. Look at me, its Harry." Harry made sure not to make any quick moves so as not to startle Draco. After a moment, Draco squinted his eyes at Harry, and the next thing he knew his arms were full of a sobbing Draco. Harry rubbed his back. "Shh, baby, it's alright now. You're at Hogwarts, and I am with you."  
  
It took over half an hour for Draco to calm down completely. Harry looked down and could tell that Draco was exhausted. He also noticed that Draco was soaked with sweat. He moved Draco away for a moment until their eyes locked. "Draco, you need a bath. I don't think you could do it by yourself. Is it alright if I help you?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry, biting his lip. He didn't know how to answer. He was so tired. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He knew he could not bathe himself, but he was scared that Harry would not like him if he saw his scars. He looked up at Harry with fear in his eyes.  
  
Harry noticed the look and had a good idea of what it was about. "Baby, I have already bathed you when you were in the coma. I have seen your scars, and I don't care about them. I love you, not your body."   
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief at hearing this. He was afraid Harry would not like him any more. He looked at Harry again and noticed that he had a questioning look on his face. Draco was confused a moment, before he realized that he had not answered Harry's request. He took a deep breath. "I would like your help."  
  
Harry grinned and reached on the bed and gathered Draco into his arms. Once there, he picked him up and started to carry him to their private bathroom. Draco didn't put up any fuss about being carried. Harry chalked this up to him being too tired and worn out from crying. Once they were in the bathroom, Harry sat Draco on the toilet and went to fill the tub with hot water. Once the tap was going, he turned back to Draco and saw that he was trying to get his shirt off, but wasn't having much luck.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Harry reached over and undid the buttons to the shirt. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, he helped pull the shirt off Draco. Once the shirt was off, he reached down and undid the string that was keeping the pants on Draco's slim hips. With a tug he pulled the pants down and off of Draco's legs. He didn't reach for his boxers though. He looked up to Draco's face first to make sure that everything was ok. Once he saw a small nod from Draco, he reached up and pulled Draco's boxers off. Not wasting any time he quickly stood up and once again and pulled Draco into his arms before turning and slowly lowering him into the hot water.  
  
Harry heard Draco let out a whimper when the hot water started to touch the scars on his back. They had healed for the most part but there were still scabs in places that occasionally broke open. "Shh, its ok." After a few moments, Harry got him fully in the water. The water only came halfway up his chest when Draco was sitting. Harry reached down and grabbed a washcloth and ran it over a bar of soap. He then turned back to Draco. "Just tell me if I start to hurt you, ok?"  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Ok."  
  
Harry could tell that Draco was nervous. And judging by the redness in his cheeks and ears it was obvious that the reason was being naked in front of Harry. Harry smiled; he just loved this cute, shy Draco. Of course, he loved everything about Draco. Shaking his head, he started to run the cloth on Draco's shoulders and chest. He continued this for a short time, occasionally rinsing the soap off of him as he went.   
  
~~~~ NC-17 Censored ~~~~  
  
This portion of the part has been Censored due to Fanficiton.net's no NC-17 Policy. To read the NC-17 version of this part you will need to join my mailing list at:   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/  
  
Or send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
You may also read the NC-17 version on www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
~~~~ End NC-17 Censor ~~~~  
  
Once he had the wand in his hand, he placed a cleaning and freshening charm on Draco's sheets and blankets before sitting him back onto the bed and covering him up. He was just about to turn and walk out of the room before he remembered Draco having that nightmare. He bit his lip for a moment before making a decision. Decision made, he quickly walked back over to the bed and pulled the covers back, sliding in behind Draco and placing one of his arms around Draco's waist. In his sleep, Draco curled into Harry. Together, the slept through the afternoon, both dreaming of each other.  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review  
  
Now for the dreaded Teaser:  
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a comotion outside the potrait guarding thier comon room. His heart froze in fear and he strained to hear what was going on. It sounded like an argument between someone and the potrait. His heart started beating fast and he started to shake. Judging by the tone of voice, it sounded like someone was mad and that only made him shake in more fear. Could his father have found him. After a moment the door was thrown open and he looked in fear at who had entered. 


	43. Part 42

All for Love  
  
Part 42  
  
Draco was sitting in his and Harry's common room, watching the fire crackle. Harry had run out to go to Quidditch pactice, leaving Draco alone. This left Draco with his thoughts. It had been a week since that night that his and Harry's relationship went a step further in the bathroom. Draco's cheeks still turned red at thought of it. They hadn't really done anything else since then. Harry had said he didn't want to push Draco's injuries, much to Draco's agitation. But the good thing was that he was supposed to take a potion to remove all of his scars tonight and he would be able to have any other injuries healed magically too. He would be happy to have everything healed. Though the major injuries were healed, he was still stiff and any big jolts still caused him pain.  
  
He let out a sigh and looked at the clock. Harry should be back pretty soon. They were going to have lunch in the great hall. Lately, they had been eating in their rooms, but Harry had talked him into going to the great hall this time. He understood what Harry was saying when he said that he needed to get out of the room to help relieve his fear. He couldn't stay in these rooms forever. He pulled his legs onto the couch and placed his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs. He couldn't wait for Harry to get back. He hated being alone.   
  
He was brought out of his thoughts by a commotion outside the portrait guarding their common room. His heart froze in fear and he strained to hear what was going on. It sounded like an argument between someone and the portrait. His heart started beating faster and he started to shake. Judging by the tone of voice, it sounded like someone was mad and that only made him shake in more fear. Could his father have found him? After a moment, the door was thrown open and he looked in fear at who had entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fudge stomped down the hall of Hogwarts. In his hands he clenched the papers that the little Death Eater was supposed to sign to take over his fathers lands. He couldn't believe all this nonsense about that little traitor being a spy. How can you spy for someone who is dead? But sadly there was not much he could do about it. He had found out where the brat was staying from one of the Slytherins that he had met on his way in the castle. He stopped out side the portrait.  
  
The portrait looked at him a moment before speaking. "Password?"  
  
Damn. No one told him the password. He glared a moment at the portrait. "I need no password; I am the Minister of Magic!"  
  
Merlin, the person in the portrait, just shrugged his shoulders. "So, I still need a password."  
  
Fudge felt his temper rise. "How dare you say that I am required to give a password? You let me in that room right now!"  
  
Merlin just smiled. "Of course I will." He saw Fudges smirk and continued. "After you give me the password."  
  
Fudge felt his face turn purple with rage. "Merlin's Beard, you things are impossible." He was shocked as the portrait started to open. He wasn't sure what he said but he wasn't going to take the chance of it closing again. He quickly grabbed the portrait and slammed it open. He stomped through and it only took a moment for his eyes to rest on the Death Eater. "Well, well, if it isn't the little Death Eater."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco saw the portrait slam open and he stared in fear at who had entered. It was the minister and he did not look happy. It only took a moment for their eyes to lock and Draco could see the anger in them. He quickly pushed himself back further in the couch. He bit back a whimper when fudge spoke. "Well, well, if it isn't the little Death Eater."  
  
Draco gripped his hands onto his knees so that Fudge would not see them shaking. He swallowed and tried to put confidence in his voice. "I...I am no Death Eater."  
  
Fudge snorted. "The hell you're not. You may be able to fool Dumbledore or that psychotic Potter, but you don't fool me." He started to walk towards Draco and was glad to see the fear in his eyes. He deserved it.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and tried to get his emotions under control. After a moment, he opened his eyes and flinched back when he saw that Fudge had moved to stand right in front of him and he could not move back any further. "What do you want?"  
  
Fudge glared down at him for a moment before thrusting the papers into Draco's lap. "You need to sign these so that you can inherit your father's money and lands. But I do want to say that if it was up to me, you would be in prison, not laying here in luxury. I saw what your father did to you when you first arrived. Did he do those things because he found out what you were? You would have deserved it."  
  
Draco bit his lip and looked down at his clenched hands. Did he deserve it? He didn't know anymore. He looked up into Fudge's eyes before turning them back to his lap. He felt his eyes burning and he clenched them to keep the tears in his eyes. He shook his head. "I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve it." It was the only thing he could say.  
  
Fudge snorted at the boy's antics. He was not going to be fooled. Then he had a thought. A way to let Draco know that a lot of people didn't believe him. He grinned. "Did you know that there was a whole article about the incident in the Daily Prophet? The Malfoy name is nothing but mud in our world now. And when they find out you are a Death Eater it will be even worse."  
  
Draco shook his head faster, trying to block it all out. "I'm not a Death Eater. I'm not a Death Eater."  
  
Fudge had enough. He reached down and forcefully grabbed Draco's arm pulling him off the couch and onto the floor. He ripped the sleeve and grabbed the arm ward with one hand on each side of the mark. "Then what's this?" He was shocked by the response he got. Draco had started screaming and his eyes were out of focus. Fudge dropped his arm and let him crumple to the floor.  
  
Draco no longer saw Fudge in front of him. Instead he saw his father. He was back in the dungeon room and his father was hitting him over and over again. "PLEASE STOP! GOD, STOP, PLEASE!"  
  
Fudge took a step back, not understanding what was happening. He was about to turn to leave when the portrait door opened. He saw the new occupant look from him to Draco before looking back at him with fire in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry had just left Quidditch practice. He had missed the last few practices to take care of Draco, and he could not afford to miss any more. Draco seemed to understand, but it still left him feeling guilty, leaving Draco alone. He let out a sigh as he started up the stairs. When he left a few hours ago, Draco was staring into the fire. If he was stilling doing that when Harry got back, he was going to scold him. Oh, who was he kidding? He would never be able to be mad at Draco. One look at those silver orbs and he would melt. At least Draco was doing a lot better. He hadn't had a flashback of any kind in a week and his nightmares were calming down finally. Draco was getting a full night's sleep every other night or so.  
  
Harry was really proud of him. Ron still showed up to play chess every now and then and Hermione came to tutor him in his studies. It was decided not to put him back in class until he was mentally prepared for it. In the meantime, teachers sent him assignments to do while Hermione tutored him. Every now and then, though, he just got too exhausted and he would walk into the room to see Hermione quietly reading a book, watching a sleeping Draco at the desk. During those times, he would just smile and pick Draco up and place him in bed. Those occurrences also were falling far in between. He seemed to be doing great and after tonight he would be even better.   
  
That was the main reason he was rushing back so fast. He wanted to take a quick shower and then get Draco to the infirmary. He spent two hours there yesterday begging Madam Pomfrey not to keep Draco overnight. He knew Draco did not to want to be in any more hospital settings and having a fussing Pomfrey hovering over him was probably not something he wanted either. Finally, he did get her to relent, after promising her that he would get her if anything happened. He was sure that Draco would appreciate it. He had just reached the portrait door when he stopped at what he was hearing on the other side. It sounded like Draco was yelling.   
  
Fearing the worse, he quickly stated the password and stepped inside. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. There on the floor was Draco screaming, deep in a flash back. And above him stood none other then Fudge. He was confused for a moment before his eyes locked onto the bruises that were rapidly forming on Draco's arm. He saw red and turned to Fudge. ""WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: Just a reminder. To those who would like to join my mailing list, send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
Now for the dreaded Teaser:  
  
Not a quote this time. Just this. Black eye Harry's. Groaning Ron's curled on the floor. What in the world is going on. Stay tuned for the next part to find out. 


	44. Part 43

All for Love  
  
Part 43  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"  
  
Fudge looked at Harry with undisguised fear. He took a few steps back, glancing from Draco to Harry. "I… I need him to sign those papers." He gestured towards the papers that lay on the floor.  
  
Harry was still pissed as hell, but one look at Draco and he knew that he had to deal with Draco first. Shooting his best glare at Fudge, he took a step towards him and gestured towards the door. "Get out. I'll make sure he signs them."  
  
Fudge nodded his head and started to walk towards the door. He stopped when he heard Harry call his name. He turned to stare into spitting emerald eyes. "What?"  
  
Harry glared at him. "If you ever come around Draco again, I will kill you." He watched as Fudge nodded his head and made a bee line out the door. After sending one last glare at the door for good measure, he turned to face Draco. Currently, Draco was writhing around on the ground. He seemed to be clawing at his neck, as if trying to stop someone from chocking him. Harry could already see the scratches that covered the pale neck. Some had already started to bleed.  
  
Harry quickly knelt down and grabbed a hold of Draco's hands to get him to stop hurting himself. The only thing this accomplished was to cause Draco to thrash around, screaming. Harry was physically stronger than Draco, but with him moving around so much and Harry trying to avoid his kicking legs, one of Draco's hands got loose. The next thing Harry new, there was a smacking noise and pain blossomed around his eye. Fighting the reaction to bring his hand up to his eye, he used it instead to recapture Draco's hand. "Draco, stop. You are okay. Stop struggling."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Draco continued to fight against Harry, trying with all his might to escape whatever it was that the thought was happening.  
  
Harry shifted one of his legs across Draco's to try and keep him from kicking. The situation was going from bad to worse. It was obvious that he was not going to be able to talk Draco out of this one. He looked over towards the table to see if he could find one of the syringes that Sandy had left. They had found out early on that when Draco got into a bad state such as this there was no way to get a liquid down him. But one look at the table and he remembered that he had put the syringe away. After all, Draco had not had an episode in so long. He silently cursed Fudge. What a moron.  
  
He tried to rack his mind as to where he had put them, while trying to fight with Draco and keep him from hurting himself. After a moment, he remembered that he had placed it in a cabinet in his room. Now he had to face another big problem. How on earth was he going to get it while trying to restrain Draco? As if to answer his prayers the portrait opened and Ron and Hermione entered. It only took a second for them to face the source of commotion. Harry gave them a pleading look. "Guys, I could use a hand here."  
  
That seemed to snap Ron and Hermione out of their initial shock and they rushed to Harry's side. Ron was the first to speak. "What can we do?"  
  
Harry was quick to answer. "Ron, can you get his legs? I've already been kicked twice." He watched as Ron quickly restrained Draco's legs causing Draco to thrash and scream even more. He made sure to keep Draco's hands in a firm grip. He then looked up at Hermione. "Moine, can you go into my cabinet by my bed? There should be a syringe and a bottle of medicine in it. Can you get them and bring them here?" He watched as Hermione ran out of the room.  
  
Ron also watched Hermione leave and turned his head to look at Harry. "What brought this on?" Usually for Draco to get this bad, something has to happen to either scare or shock him. Though it had not happened in awhile. He had shared Harry's sentiments that Draco was going out of that stage.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth a moment in anger before he spat out a response. "Fudge, the moron. He came in here and from what I can tell grabbed Draco by his arm. That is probably what set him off. He already has a bruise forming."  
  
Ron snorted. "Idiot."  
  
They were both brought out of there thoughts when Hermione walked back in the room. She showed Harry a syringe and a bottle. "Is this it?"  
  
Harry nodded his head. "Yeah. Can you fill the syringe to the line?" Sandy had marked a line on the syringe so that Harry would know how high to fill it. He had actually spent an hour with Sandy as she showed him how to administer an injection. He watched as Hermione filled it up. But only a moment later he let out a scream. "OWW!" Draco had bitten him on the hand. He quickly grabbed his hand with the other out of instinct. Unfortunately, this freed Draco's hands.  
  
Ron let go of Draco's legs so he could grab Draco's hands, but this turned out to be a mistake. In only a moment, Ron was in a ball on the ground, groaning in pain. Apparently when he freed Draco's legs, Draco had kicked him right in the groin. With no one restraining Draco, he started to move as if he was going to get up and run. Harry, seeing this, quickly threw himself on Draco again. If he got loose, there was no telling what he would do in such a state.   
  
Harry positioned his body so that he was lying across Draco's arms. He tried to ignore the hits Draco was applying to his back with his knees. "Give me the syringe."  
  
"Here," Hermione handed him he syringe. After he had it, she placed her body over Draco's legs to keep him from kicking.  
  
Harry used one hand to grab Draco's shoulder, using all of his strength to keep it steady. He used his other hand to bring the needle to Draco's shoulder. It only took a few seconds to insert the needle and inject the medicine. Once the syringe was empty he tossed it away from them. He then used his hands to again take a hold of Draco's. He turned his head towards Hermione. "I got it in him. Just keep holding him for a moment."  
  
Harry's words turned out to be true. In only a few minutes, Draco's kicking and thrashing had stopped. Harry held on for a few more moments just to be safe before releasing him. Taking a seat on the floor next to Draco, he panted, trying to catch his breath from the whole ordeal. He reviewed his surroundings. Hermione was also sitting back taking a breath, and one look at Ron saw him still groaning on the floor. Harry thought back, but didn't remember anything happening to Ron. "Ron, you okay?" His only response was a groan.   
  
Hermione let out a huff. "Really, Ron, you are acting like a baby." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron. "Sanare"  
  
Ron let out another groan for good measure before moving to a sitting position. He looked from Hermione to Harry to Draco. "What did I miss?"  
  
Harry let out a snort and Hermione shook her head. He turned to take another look at Draco and noticed that he had fallen asleep. He must have exhausted himself. Shaking his head, he stood up and bent down to take Draco into his arms. Pulling him close to his body, Harry turned to his friends. "I'll be right back. Looks like all that fighting plus the medication has knocked him out. I am going to put him to bed." With that said, he walked into Draco's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five minutes later, Harry walked back into the room and took a seat next to the fire. He looked over to his right and saw that Hermione and Ron were cuddled together on the loveseat. "Thanks, guys, for your help."  
  
Hermione was the one to respond. "Anytime, Harry. Ron told me what caused it. Wish I was here when it happened. I would have loved to give that idiot a piece of my mind."  
  
Ron grinned. "I don't know, Mione. I don't even think Fudge deserves that."  
  
Hermione bristled at this comment and Harry knew that an argument was about to break out for that comment. But thankfully before anything else could be said, the door to the common room opened. Harry stood up to see who it was, part of him hoping it was Fudge again. With Draco taken care of, he was now in the mood for some revenge. But instead of the minister, he was pleased to see Sirius and Severus walk in through his door. He nodded to them. "Sirius, Professor Snape."  
  
Sirius waved his hands. "Oh, honestly, Harry. Just call him Severus. After all, it won't be long and he will be your godmother." Harry choked on his breath and he glanced over at his professor. From the look on Snape's face it was obvious that he was going to kill the first person who dared call him that. A moment later, he was proved correct when Snape spoke.  
  
Severus glared at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I can assure you now that if you ever call me that, you won't have to worry about facing Voldemort. I will personally gut you myself."  
  
Sirius threw an arm around Snape's shoulder and pulled him close, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Don't mind him, Harry. He is just upset that he has to spend the entire afternoon in detention with students."  
  
"Oh?" Harry was a little confused by this. It was, after all, a weekend. He was surprised that Snape had so many detentions.  
  
Hearing the confusion in his godson's voice, Sirius grinned. "Yeah, he must have given twenty detentions on his way up here. For some reason, any student we passed stopped and laughed at him. He thinks it some type of conspiracy against him."  
  
Harry watched Snape cross his arms in an affronted manner. He also noticed that he was now the recipient of the glare from Snape. He held up his hands. "I had nothing to do with whatever is going on. I have been at practice all day, and spent the last hour taking care of Draco."  
  
That seemed to snap Severus out of his bad mood. He quickly uncrossed his arms. "What happened with Draco? Is he ok?"  
  
Harry was quick to reassure him. He took a moment to fill Severus and Sirius on what all had happened. He could see the anger in Severus eyes escalate as he continued. As soon as he finished, Snape exploded. "What a complete idiot. If I ever see that man around Draco again, I will kill him."  
  
Harry, for his part, nodded his head along with Severus rant. "You will have to stand in line. I already have dibs on that."  
  
Severus nodded his head, before sweeping his gaze around the room. Once he spotted Hermione and Ron, he gave them a quick nod. His face then took on an expression of utter disgust before he spoke. "10 points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow student out in their time of need."  
  
Harry could have sworn that Snape was turning green. Biting back a smile, he spoke. "Umm, Professor Snape, you look a little green. Do you want to take a seat?"  
  
The green faded from Severus' face as he snapped at Harry. "10 points from Gryffindor for insulting a professor, Mr. Potter." Snape perked up a little. He then turned to Sirius. "Since Draco is asleep, there is no need to stay. Let's go find something to eat."  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Sure, let's go find some whip cream and strawberries." He ignored the blush on his mate's cheeks and guided him towards the door. "Bye, Harry."  
  
Harry watched Snape turn around and he was shocked by what he saw. Written on the back of Snape's cloths in flashing letters was a message: "Slytherin tongues are best used pleasuring a Gryffindor." Once the door was shut, he turned a shocked face to his friends. All at once, they broke down laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat watching the fire in the common room. He seemed to be doing this a lot lately. Ron and Hermione had left a few hours ago and Draco had been asleep for over six. He was brought out of his thoughts by the portrait opening. Standing up, he was pleased to see Madam Pomfrey walking in. "Madam Pomfrey," he nodded towards her.  
  
Pomfrey gave Harry a look for a moment before speaking. "Severus told me that you had to give young Mr. Malfoy another shot. I thought instead of you having to drag him to the infirmary later I would just stop in now. I brought the potion to remove his scars."  
  
A grin burst over Harry's features and jumped over and gave her a hug. After a moment, he backed up, blushing slightly. "Um... Sorry about that. Draco has been looking forward to it." He then motioned towards the bedroom door. "He is in there. Let's go get him up."  
  
Harry walked in the room and moved besides Draco's bed. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping blond in the bed. Part of him hated having to wake him, but he knew Draco would kill him if he sent Madam Pomfrey away. Reaching his hands down, he slowly shook Draco's shoulders, being sure to be gentle as to not startle him. After a moment, cloudy silver orbs met his. Harry gave him a smile. "It's time to get up, Draco. Madam Pomfrey is here to give you the potion to get rid of your scars."  
  
Draco nodded his head and got up into a sitting position so that his back was against the pillows. He then turned to look at Pomfrey. "What do I need to do?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey gave him a small smile to reassure him. She pointed down to the few vials she had brought. "I have brought three potions for you to drink. The last blood sample I sent Sandy shows that the potion has completely left your system. As for the three that I brought, the first one is a powerful healing potion. This will heal anything left that still has not healed. The second is a numbing potion."  
  
She was cut off by Draco. "Numbing potion? What is that for?" A little fear was in his voice.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry for a moment before looking back at Draco. "The third potion will remove the scars. To do this, it will reopen everyone and close them magically. Without the numbing potion it would be very painful."  
  
Harry could see the fear and doubt in Draco's eyes. To be honest, he didn't blame him. Just the thought of all those scars bursting open and then closing sent chills down his spine. He took a seat next to Draco and put his hand in his. "I will be here, Draco."  
  
That seemed to do it. Draco turned back to Madam Pomfrey and gave her a nod. "Okay, let's get this over with."  
  
Madam Pomfrey took the lid off the first vile. "This is the healing potion. When you drink this, it will feel like you were soaking in a warm bath. It will last a few seconds." After seeing Draco's nod she handed the potion to him.  
  
Draco took the potion and, with one more look at Harry, swallowed the entire contents. It only took a moment for him to feel the first effects. Madam Pomfrey was right. He felt like he was floating in a nice warm bath. He could feel all his aches and pains fading away, and he let out a contended sigh. After a moment the warm sensation left him, but the aches and pains did not return. He let out a big smile. He brought his arms up and did a full body stretch, waiting for the pain to hit him. When nothing did he let out a relieved sigh. He turned back to Madam Pomfrey. "I feel a lot better."  
  
Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Great. If for any reason, though, you start to feel bad, you come to me at once. Even if it is minor. That was what I had Mr. Potter promise me in exchange for you not staying in the infirmary."  
  
Draco nodded his head and turned to Harry. "Thank you so much."  
  
Madam Pomfrey humped. "You children act like I torture you or something there." Shaking her head she handed Draco the numbing potion. "This will make your whole body numb. It will feel very weird. Once you take the third potion, I will be able to cast a spell that will make the numbness go away." She then looked at Harry. "You will need to get a hold of him and support his head. When this potion takes effect, he won't be able to feel anything so he might have a hard time controlling his body."   
  
Harry moved his body so that he had Draco mostly in his lap. He then placed Draco's head on his shoulder. He gave Draco a quick hug before whispering in his ear. "I've got you."  
  
Draco felt his heart beat at being this close to Harry. At Harry's words he felt another shot of warmth in his body and wondered if the previous potion caused it or Harry's words. He grabbed the vial that Madam Pomfrey gave to him and took a quick look at him. Before he did he took a quick breath and inhaled Harry's scent. He noticed that his exhale onto Harry's neck made him shudder. He was about to do it again when he heard Madam Pomfrey clear her throat. Looking a little sheepish, he placed the vile to his lips and drank the contents. Only moments later, he felt his whole body go numb. He couldn't tell if he was sitting, standing or lying. He was about to panic when he heard Harry speak.  
  
Harry felt Draco take the potion. After a moment, he felt Draco shaking. Obviously, Draco did not know of this. He leaned Draco's head back a little, and noticed the fear in Draco's eyes. He placed Draco's head back to his shoulder. "It's alright, Draco. I have you. I am not going anywhere." After a moment, the shaking stopped. He then looked to Madam Pomfrey as she spoke.  
  
Madam Pomfrey reached down and gave Draco a hard pinch to his thigh. When she saw no reaction she turned to Harry. "I am going to have to give this potion to him. He would not be able to feel it and would spill it all over him. Make sure you keep a hold on him." She then placed the vile at Draco's lips and poured the potion in. She then closed his mouth with her hand and massaged his throat until his body swallowed.   
  
Harry felt Draco swallow since he was right up against him. A moment later, Harry felt something warm on leg and chest. Confused, he reached his hand down and brought it up for his eyes to see. It was blood. His eyes quickly shot to Madam Pomfrey, but he stayed silent as she placed her finger to her lips and shook her head. Then he remembered what she had said about the wound reopening and then closing. Obviously, they were going to bleed. He just held Draco a little tighter.  
  
Madam Pomfrey continued to wait. After a moment, she opened Draco's robe and looked at his chest and back. She cast a quick cleaning spell on Draco to get rid of all the blood that was staining his pale skin. With him thoroughly clean she cast the spell on Harry as well. She then examined Draco's chest and back. She then took a step back and gave Harry a smile. "Nothing but unblemished skin. It looks like he is completely healed now. Let my undo the numbing potion." She pulled her wand and cast the spell.  
  
Once Draco felt feeling start to return to his body, he jumped out of Harry's arms and ran to the mirror that was standing against the wall. He quickly threw off his robe, standing in front of the mirror in nothing but boxers. He turned his body this way and that, trying to look everywhere at once. His next step was to run his hands all over his chest and back. After a moment, he broke out into a smile and turned to face the others. "I'm beautiful again."  
  
Harry just shook his head at Draco's antics. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Madam Pomfrey leave the room. He continued to watch as Draco ran his hands all over his body. But when Draco turned and spoke, Harry immediately put on a serious face and walked over to Draco and placed his hands firmly on his shoulder. "Listen here, Draco. You were beautiful even when you had those scars. I don't care about your body." He placed his hand over Draco's heart. "This is all I care about, nothing more, nothing less."  
  
Draco felt a tear slide down his face, but felt Harry wipe it away. He brought his hands out and gave Harry a big hug. "Thank you for helping me through all of that. I don't know if I could ever thank you enough."  
  
Harry took a step back. "You would have done the same for me. We will leave it at that." At Draco's nod, Harry took his hand and walked Draco back over to the bed. When they both were sitting, Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, we need to talk about what happened this morning. I know you don't want to, but Sandy said that you need to talk about these things to get over them."  
  
Draco tensed before relaxing. He knew Harry was right. He first told Harry about his flash back. He had a far off look in his eyes as he told Harry that he had relived the time that his father had hanged him off and on as a means of punishment. He brought his hands up to rub his throat as he spoke about it, but was stopped when Harry took his hands. After a moment, he finished and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry listened to Draco, and with everything that was said, he hated Draco's father more and more. When Draco was done he did what he did every time they talked about this. He reached forward and gave Draco a hug. "I still love you."  
  
Draco returned the hug. He did not know what he had done to deserve someone like Harry. They hugged a little longer before Draco remembered something that Fudge had said. He leaned back and looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me what the Daily Prophet had being saying about me and my family?" He tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
  
Harry froze at this. He silently cursed Fudge. He was most likely the one who had told Draco. Collecting his thoughts for a moment, he looked at Draco. "I didn't tell you because one, most were not true, and two, I didn't want to worry or upset you when you were so ill. I am sorry if you feel like I should have told you. I just don't like seeing you in pain. It was hard for me to see you in so much pain this last month. I didn't want to make you feel worse."  
  
Draco pondered this for a moment. He knew part of him thought he should be angry with Harry, but he knew he couldn't. He would forgive Harry for almost anything. He looked at Harry for a moment. "Is it true what Fudge said? Is my last name nothing but dirt now?"  
  
Harry again cursed Fudge. What had that idiot been trying to do? He looked at Draco. He knew he had to be honest. Harry knew that nothing said about Draco was true, but if the incident from his fourth year told him anything, it was that the wizarding world was very gullible when it came to such things. He took Draco's hands into his. "Draco, I am not going to lie to you on this. Yes, the Malfoy name is very bad right now. The Daily Prophet had been running articles about your father."  
  
Draco looked down at his lap. "I hate my last name. It has meant nothing but pain in the past, and now I feel that it will be even worse. I used to be so proud of it, but I think that was my father in me speaking. Now I just wish I had never been a Malfoy."  
  
Harry looked at Draco's crestfallen expression. He didn't know how to reassure Draco on this matter. He knew that there would be a lot of people out there that would hate Draco just because his last name was Malfoy. Then the answer hit him. He let out a smile. "Draco, stay right here. I have to go get something."  
  
Draco looked confusedly at Harry's back as he rushed out of the room. A moment later Harry returned and Draco raised an eyebrow in a question look. "What's the matter?"  
  
Harry reached into his pocket and felt the box in there. He took a deep breath before walking over to stand in front of Draco. "Draco, there is nothing I can do about what people say about your name. But I do have a solution."  
  
Draco felt his heart beat faster. "What?"  
  
Harry got down on one knee in front of Draco. He pulled out the ring box and opened it, showing Draco the ring inside. "Draco these past months have shown me more love then in my entire lifetime. I know now that I could never be without you. You are everything to me, and I want to spend my entire life with you and making you happy. Will you marry me?"  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed the part. Remember to join my mailing list. Just send an e-mail to:   
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
I hope you join.  
  
Now for the dreaded teaser:  
  
I have decided not to put a teaser in. I think the ending of the chapter is all the teaser I need. LOL! 


	45. Part 44

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I thought I already had this part posted. Someone sent me an instant message asking what Draco's response was to Harry's proposal. When I told her it was already up, I was shocked when I was told she didn't see it. To my suprise I did forget. My apoligizes.  
  
Now to my reviewers:  
  
Sardius-Sky - It was about time too. Thanks for the review  
  
TanisaFyre - This part will answer your question. I love cliffhangers, and am sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
GaBrIeLa2 - I must have a thing for weddings. I like cure Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor - I am glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review  
  
hypergurl20022 - I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for the review  
  
ShaeLynn - I am glad you liked my teaser. Thanks for the review  
  
Justice-hime - I am glad you like it so much. Hope you like this part as much. Thanks for the review  
  
cRazy-GIrl-3000 - There won't be any MPREG in this fic. Though I won't say as much for the sequal. Thanks for the review  
  
Megan B. Black - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
The It - I love being mean. Fudge will get his. Thanks for the review  
  
The Insane Floo pot - It was a long time. I am not sure on how many parts are left, but I am sure that things are going to start picking up speed, and fast. I love how Sirius teases Severus. That is one thing that won't change in this fic. I am not sure about the wedding dress though. Thanks for the review  
  
sakura blossoms4 - Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
LiL MisS DOOM - I am glad you like it. Thanks for the review  
  
beezy - I am glad you like it, and I am sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Lady Darkness13 - I am glad you like it so much. Thanks for the review  
  
Mistal: The Poisoned One - I am sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
CuriousDreamWeaver - I love sweet Draco. Thanks for the review  
  
celine.s - This part will answer your questions. Thanks for the review  
  
animebay-b - This part will let you know. Thanks for the review  
  
DracoMalf0y - Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
Amethyst-Fairy - Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the review  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 44  
  
"Draco these past months have shown me more love then in my entire lifetime. I know now that I could never be without you. You are everything to me, and I want to spend my entire life with you and making you happy. Will you marry me?"  
  
Draco sat their frozen. He couldn't believe that Harry was asking him this. Every time he tried to open his mouth to speak, the words died in his throat. He couldn't understand why Harry would even want him. Especially for the rest of his life. He looked down at his hands and felt a few tears escape his eyes. He probably wasn't even worthy of someone like Harry.  
  
Harry had held his breath when he asked the question. He saw Draco open his mouth a few times, but no words came out. Part of him was scared that Draco would say no. That he would reject him. He was clearly shocked when he saw Draco bow his head and saw tears start to slide down his face. Harry couldn't understand what was going on. All he knew was the he had to comfort Draco. He got up off the floor and took a seat next to Draco on the bed. He placed the ring on the bed and brought his hand over to rest underneath Draco's chin. Gently he turned Draco's face to face him. He saw the pain deep within the silver depths.  
  
"What's the matter Draco? Do you not want to marry me?" He had to force the last question out of his mouth. That was the one question he most feared. Was all of this because Draco was upset that Harry had asked him? Could Draco really not want to marry him?  
  
Draco felt a few more tears slip down his cheek at Harry's words. He looked into Emerald eyes a moment before looking away. "I don't deserve you. How could you even want to be with someone like me forever?"  
  
Harry quickly pulled Draco into a bone crushing hug. "God Draco, of course you deserve me. If anything, I should be asking if I deserve you."  
  
Draco couldn't understand. "But why? You know everything that I have been through. How could you want to be with me, knowing how weak I am? How I let me father do those things to me. I would just be a burden to you."  
  
Harry pushed Draco back to where they were looking eye to eye. "Listen to me Draco. I have told you a hundred times that I do not find you weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. What your father did was wrong. It was wrong in so many ways. It is not your fault. You never deserved anything he ever did to you, regardless of what you may think. As for me, I am happiest when I am with you. That is why I wish to marry you. To me right now, it is like we are already married. I just want it to be a symbol of my love to you. If you say no, I want it to be because you don't want to marry me. I don't want you to say no, if it is really not what you want." Harry leaned forward to place a small kiss to Draco's lips before pulling back.  
  
Harry then got back down on his knees and pulled the ring out of the box before facing Draco again. "I am going to ask you again Draco. Will you marry me?"  
  
Draco felt his heart warm through Harry's speech. When he asked again, he knew that he could never say no. He was shocked that he had actually found someone who would want to spend the rest of his life with. He looked at Harry and gave him a watery smile, before throwing himself into Harry's arms. "Of course I'll marry you."  
  
Harry smiled when Draco gave his answer. He felt as if a great burden had been lifted off his heart. He allowed his body to take a seat onto the floor, making sure to keep Draco in his lap. He sat their a moment with Draco in his arms before he remembered he still had the ring gripped in his hand. He leaned back a little so that he could see Draco's face. Once he saw it, he positioned Draco so that he was sitting sideways on his lap. Bringing his had down to grip Draco's he slowly lifted the delicate hand up to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. He then looked at Draco.  
  
"Well you allow me to place the ring on now?" At Draco's nod, he smiled and used his other hand to slowly slide the ring onto Draco's pale finger. He then reached into his pocket to get the duplicate ring and handed it to Draco.  
  
Draco understood at once what Harry wanted him to do. He took Harry's hand and slowly slipped the ring onto his hand. He noticed right away that the rings started to glow green. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "Why is it glowing?"  
  
Harry brought their two ringed hands up closer to their face. "It's the type of stone it is. These are dragon stones from the same dragon. The jeweler who I bought them from told me that the first two tears of a new born dragon turn into stone. The two stone's always glow when close together. I couldn't think of anything else that was worthy to be on your hand."  
  
Draco looked at the two rings, eyes wide. "I never knew about them. They are beautiful." He leaned back over to Harry and placed his lips against his. They kissed for a few minutes before Draco brought his lips to hover beside Harry's ear. He opened his mouth to quietly whisper into the ear. "Make love to me."  
  
Harry, upon hearing this, pushed Draco back a little so that they were face to face. "Are you sure about this. We don't have to. I don't want to rush you into anything. I could wait forever for you if it was needed."  
  
Draco smiled at his soon to be lover. "You aren't rushing me. I have wanted this to happen for a long time."  
  
That was all Harry needed to hear to swayed his mind. He quickly brought his lips to meet Draco. He brought one hand around to run through the golden locks before pushing Draco's head closer to his to deepen the kiss. He let his other hand roam Draco's side and chest, being sure to tweak a nipple. He used Draco's moan to push his tongue further into the blonde's mouth, making sure to claim everything as his. He let the hand on Draco's chest slip down even further, until it was resting on the bulge in Draco's boxers. Giving the hardness a firm squeeze, he was delighted to hear an even deeper moan come from Draco.  
  
Draco swung his leg over Harry's laps so that now he was straddling his soon to be lover thighs. Harry used his momentum to move himself and Draco back further on the bed. He savored the taste of the blonde's lips as he let his hands wander the expanse of Draco's smooth back before moving lower to grab the firm globes of Draco's arse. After a few moments Draco broke this kiss. "Clothes off." It was the only thing he could gasp out. They both quickly broke apart and got off the bed. It only took seconds for Draco to get out of his boxer and he spent the next few seconds watching Harry shed all of his cloths.   
  
~~~~ NC-17 Censored ~~~~  
  
This portion of the part has been Censored due to Fanficiton.net's no NC-17 Policy. To read the NC-17 version of this part you will need to join my mailing list at:   
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Shinri_Slashy_Goodness/  
  
Or send an e-mail to:  
  
Shinri_Slashy_Goodness-subscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
You may also read the NC-17 version on www.adultfanfiction.net  
  
~~~~ End NC-17 Censor ~~~~  
  
Harry laid there a moment, basking in the afterglow, breathing in Draco's sent. After a few more moments he raised his head and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. Slowly he slipped out of Draco's body, making sure to watch his face for any sign of discomfort. Once he was out he lay on his back and pulled Draco onto his chest. Grabbing his wand he cast a quick cleaning charm on both of them. They didn't speak for a long time. No words were really needed. Everything that could ever be said was said in the tender embrace they shared.  
  
TBC... 


	46. Part 45

Due to FF.net policy, I can no longer respond to reviewers at the beginning of each chapter. From now on if you want feedback from me, you will need to e-mail your review directly to me. Be sure to check out my new fic: "The Bright Side of Marriage."  
  
All for Love  
  
Part 45  
  
Harry was the first to wake the next morning. He spent a few moments thinking over the events of last night. He had finally claimed Draco. Claimed him in a way no other had. And Draco had claimed him as well. Maybe not physically as he had done to Draco, but mentally. He looked down at his chest to see Draco's sleeping face. He brought a hand down to push Draco's hair out of the way, while letting his hand rest for a while on Draco's cheek. He gently massaged the smooth skin in his grip before bringing his hand down to wrap around Draco's waist with his other.  
  
Once he had both of his hands around Draco's waist he pulled him closer to his body. He laid there for over an hour, just savoring the feel of the blonde next to him. It was around that time that he felt Draco start to stir from his slumber. Harry let out a smile when silver eyes met his. "Good morning."  
  
Draco stretched a little in Harry embrace before placing his head back on Harry's chest. "Morning to you too."  
  
Harry couldn't help buy smile at the cuteness. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on Draco's forehead, causing the blonde to look into his eyes again. The next kiss was lip to lip, but only lasted a moment. Harry was the next to speak. "I really loved last night, Draco."  
  
At the mention of the night before Draco felt a little heat rush to his cheeks, but fought back anything major. He gave Harry a small smile. "I did too." He went to move over a little, but couldn't help but wince as a sharp pain rushed through his behind. He reached his hand back to rub it a little.  
  
Harry noticed the wince that went through Draco's body, and saw how he brought his hand down to rub his arse. Harry felt his heart turn cold. "What's the matter Draco? Did I hurt you last night?"  
  
Draco looked up and noticed the concern in his lover's eyes. He felt warmth in his heart. He shook his head. "No... I am just a little sore. Last night was perfect, really. I wouldn't trade it for anything."  
  
Harry was relived to hear that Draco enjoyed the night before as much as he did. He reached over to the nightstand for his wand. "Here, let me heal you."  
  
Draco reached over and grabbed Harry's hand that had the wand in it. "No, don't." At Harry's questing gaze he elaborated. "I don't want you to heal me. It reminds me that you have claimed me. It reminds me that you love me. It's kind of hard to explain."  
  
Harry put his wand down and placed a finger over Draco's lips. "You don't have to explain anything Draco."  
  
Draco gave Harry a relieved smile. Truly he didn't know why he didn't want to be healed. It just felt wrong. Sure it was pain, but it was a good type, and he knew that it wouldn't last long. He snuggled into Harry's body. "Thank you."  
  
Harry nodded his head and placed a kiss on top of Draco's head. He gave Draco a hug before speaking. "I have to go to Quidditch practice, love." He watched as Draco looked up at his face. It looked as if Draco was going to put up some resistance but instead he just nodded his head and hugged Harry back. They shared an embrace for a moment. Finally Harry pulled out of the embrace and got out of bed. He turned to look back at the pale body on the bed. He quickly brought his gaze to Draco's face, before he got a very hard problem. "I will be back in around an hour. When I get back, why don't we go somewhere? Just the two of us."  
  
Draco gave a smile. "Sounds great." He sat back in bed, and pulled the covers up to his chin. Much to the relief of Harry. Draco spent the next few minutes watching Harry get dressed. What a pity he had to. Draco licked his lips at the memory of last night. He was brought out of his thoughts by a cough. He looked up to meet his lover's eyes.  
  
Harry smirked at Draco when he got his attention. "Thinking about me." He saw Draco's gaze turn to one of confusion. He nodded his head towards Draco's lap.   
  
Draco looked down at his obvious erection that was making a tent in the sheets. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to help me with it?"  
  
Harry gave Draco and amused look. "Nope sorry. I have to go." With that he turned and ran out the door, before Draco could do something else to keep him there. He was in such a rush, that he failed to shut the portrait of Merlin all the way. It was because of this that a shadowy figure slipped into the entrance way not two minutes after Harry left.  
  
Draco stared at the door that Harry had just left. He let out a huff. He would make him pay for this. He glared down at his erection as if it would go away just by glaring at it. When it was obvious that it was not going to go away by glare alone he threw his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. What to do? After a few moments an idea hit him. Rolling to his left he moved to the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the small shot of pain it caused. Once there he got out of bed and walked out of the room, leaving the door open. A nice warm bath was just what he needed.  
  
Draco let out a sigh as he walked out of his and Harry's bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist and another in his hair. That hot bath had really done him good. The ache he had felt in his bottom was almost gone, a good sign that maybe he could jump Harry later. Hmmm Harry. Maybe he would go down and watch him finish practice. He had not left the rooms alone since all of this had begun. He knew Harry would be proud of him if he could make it all the way down to the pitch. But then again, he didn't know if he could build up the nerve to. He wasn't brave like Harry was.  
  
He was brought out of his train of thoughts when he reached the door to his bedroom. He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. He could have sworn that he had left the door open. "Draco, you are being paranoid." Shaking his head he opened the door and entered the bedroom. Once inside he walked immediately over to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers. He quickly placed them on. When he started to reach for the next dresser door down her heard a shuffling noise. He tensed and spun around scanning the room with his eyes.  
  
The room had never looked so unfriendly. Every shadow in the room looked as if it was hiding something, and Draco could feel his heart beating faster. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and away from a panic attack like Sandy had shown him. After a few seconds his breathing returned to normal and he turned once again to get a pair of pants. No sooner then he had turned around a loud thump echoed through the room. This time Draco knew it was not his imagination. He quickly spun back around a backed into the corner of the room, the whole time his eyes scanning everywhere.   
  
"H-Harry?" He prayed that he would hear his lover's voice. "Is that you?" He took a shaky step forward, making sure to keep his eyes pealed for any movement. "Harry, this is not funny. You are scaring me." He tried to keep the sob out of his voice. While he was looking he heard another thump and his eyes immediately jumped to the stand up dresser that had all of his shirts hung in them. The two tall doors were closed but he knew that someone or something was inside. He slowly made his way over to it, still praying that it was going to turn out to be Harry playing some type of sick joke.  
  
He stopped right outside of the tall dresser. It could easily fit a person, a fact he hadn't realized to now. He watched as another thump was sounded and the doors shook a little. Steeling himself with every ounce of courage he could muster he reached over and threw the doors open.  
  
What Draco saw was the very last thing he could have imagined. He quickly stumbled backwards, tripping on the rug and falling hard onto his back. Lifting up his head he glanced as the person stepped out of the dresser. One terrified word forcing its way past his lips. "Father!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review! 


	47. Part 46

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Be sure to join my mailing list to see parts before anyone else. Follow the link on my profile page. 

All for Love

Part 46

Harry tickled the pair in the painting to get access to the castle kitchens. After a long hour of workout, just like he had in quidditch practice, would be enough to make anyone hungry. He couldn't wait to grab something and get back to Draco. Even the hour they had spent apart was too long in his mind. He had just made it through the painting when he spotted Hermione standing by one of the tables with a tray. He shot her a quick wave and walked over. "Hey Mione."

Hermione looked at the silly grin on Harry's face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where some of that smiling was coming from. After all, she was well aware that Draco had been completely healed last night. But she had to tease him a little. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Harry felt heat rushing to his cheeks. "Uh… um…" He started to scratch the back of his head with one hand, a sure sign that he was nervous or embarrassed.

Hermione took pity of him. "Never mind, I think I can imagine what it is." She grinned at Harry's tomato like face. "So how is he?"

Harry was thankful for change the topic. "He is doing great. Physically he is perfect."

Hermione nodded her head. She caught the meaning behind the words when he said physically. She was well aware of what transpired yesterday when fudge visited. It was a sign to everyone that although Draco's body was okay, but his mind still had a lot of time to recovery. But she knew that Harry would always be there for him. "That's good to hear." She looked down at the tray in her hands. "Actually I was about to bring him his favorite dinner, steak."

Harry looked down at the tray and saw that she had it all ready and was just waiting for the house elves to give her the food. "That's good."

"You know Harry, if you want to go on up to your chambers I can ask the elves to get you a plate as well. You know they will overdo it anyway. Draco will probably have enough steak to last him a week."

Harry gave her a big smile and a small hug. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He started walking towards the exit. "See you in a few." With that said he was out the door. Hermione just let out a chuckle as she saw him leave. She shook her head at his antics. She was glad for both Harry and Draco. It had been awhile since she saw this carefree side of Harry, and was glad to have it back.

Draco could only stare in fear at the figure in front of him. His whole body started to shake. He could hardly think. The only thing that kept running through his mind was that his father was here and he was alone with him. Draco scooted back as his father approached. The look on his father face was one Draco knew well. It was the look of a madman that was intent on torture. He watched as his father pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at him.

"Traitors need to be taught a lesson, Son." Lucious gave Draco an evil smile.

Draco was on the verge of a panic attack. He was having problems breathing. He tried to gain control of his emotions, if he lost himself he was afraid of what might happen. Sadly, his efforts were in vain. When he felt his father's foot connect with his leg, he felt his mind snap. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw that he was in some sort of dungeon. He looked up and saw his father. He was about to get up and run when the door to the room burst open. He looked up at the figure, not recognizing him even though he had a lighting bolt scar on top his head.

Harry had just left Hermione a few moments ago and was already half way to his and Draco's chambers when he stopped cold. Something was wrong. He did not know how he knew, but he did. He brought his hand over his heart at the cold feeling that was in its place. Only one thought went through his mind. "Draco." He took off in a run, not caring when he knocked over students in his haste. All he knew was the he had to get to Draco, and get to him fast.

It seemed like forever before he was running through the portrait of Merlin. He ran straight to Draco's bedroom door and slammed the door open. The scene that he was presented with took his breath away. Draco was lying on the floor with a look of total fear on his face. It was obvious he had sliped again into his mind. But what really shocked Harry was who had caused it. For standing in the middle of the room right in front of Draco with his wand pointed at Draco was Lucious.

Harry quickly withdrew his wand and shot of a curse. "Stupefy!" He saw the curse hit Lucious but all it did was cause him to stumble a few feet. Harry looked in shock at the man. How could that curse not affect him? It was then that he noticed the opened wardrobe door. It took only a second for everything to connect. He raised his wand again and shouted out a new spell. "Riddiculus"

This time, when the spell reached its destination, it did do something. Lucious turned towards Harry and melted into a dementor. Harry shook his head as he started to hear the screams in his head. He also was well aware of the screams coming from Draco, but he couldn't help Draco until he got rid of the Boggart. It was obvious that Draco was far too gone to realize that it was a Bogart and not his father who attacked him.

Harry quickly thought of something funny in his mind and shouted the spell again. "Riddiculus." This time when the dementor took a step forward it was shocked to find that its dark robes where now white and there were angel wings on his back. Harry quickly casted a blasting curse that sent the Bogart flying into the wardrobe. He then cast a heavy locking charm on the door, to keep the Boggart in.

Once it was secure, he turned to help Draco but was shocked to see the room empty. He quickly ran out of the room to see if Draco was in the common room. He quickly scanned the entire room, panic gripping his chest when he saw now one there. He quickly stepped out of the common room and into the hallways of the castle. He turned to the portrait of Merlin. "Did Draco run past here?" He was praying for a no. Oh how he was praying.

Sadly Merlin nodded his head. "He ran out of her just a few moments ago. He went that way."

As soon as Harry saw the direction he took off at a run. There was no telling what Draco might do in his current frame of mind. He could easily hurt himself or someone else.

Hermione was on her way up to Draco's room. She was carrying a tray with her with two covered plates. She knew she could have had the elves bring the food up, but she felt a little guilty about it. She had already had them cook the meal, so in her mind this was the least she could do. She ignored the scandalized look that was on the elf and left with the tray.

She had just reached the top of the stairs and was going around the corner when someone collided with her. The tray went flying into the air, crashing loudly along the stone floor. Hermione had landed flat on her back. She quickly sat up to scold the moron that was running so fast in the halls, but her breath caught in her throat when she realized whom it was that she had run into. "Draco?"

Draco was beyond terrified. He wasn't going to let his father get him again. He had already run out of the room he was being held in and was running down the hall. He ignored all the fussing coming from the portraits on the walls. The bottom of his feet hurt from running bare foot on the stone, and with only his boxers on. He was starting to feel the chill, but he wasn't going to let those Death Eaters get him. He was just running around a corner when he crashed into someone.

He landed hard on his back and his collided with the stone floor. He let out a whimper of pain and stared at the person who knocked him down. Part of his mine tried to tell him that he knew them, but he was not going to get caught. He was not taking any chances. He quickly pushed himself back on his hands and feet. He heard the girl call his name and start to reach for him.

He was about to get up and run again, when he felt his hand hit something behind him. He quickly looked and found a knife on the floor. Grabbing the knife he slashed at the person coming towards him, missing her by inches. "Go Away! Leave me alone!" He then turned and ran down the hall as fast as he could.

Harry had heard the crash and the yelling of someone up ahead and new that he was on the right path. Down the hall he spotted Hermione waving at him urgently. He slid to a halt in front of her and took notice of the mess in the floor. He knew by the look on her face that Draco had been here. "Where did he go?"

Hermione pointed towards the dungeons. "Towards the dungeons. Go after him, I am going to go get the headmaster." She saw Harry start taking off and quickly yelled out at him. "Be careful Harry, he has a knife."

Harry felt his blood run cold at that last sentence from Hermione. He didn't know what Draco might do with a knife in his present state of mind. Harry feared for both his lover and bystanders. He continued to run towards the dungeons passing bewildered students the whole way. By the look on their face, it was obvious that they had seen the nearly naked blonde run by.

When Harry turned the next corner he was relived to see a pale figure running up the hall in front of him. Harry thanked god for his longer legs and speed. He accelerated and started to yell for Draco to stop. He saw the blonde turn to look at him, and noticed the student walking out of the restroom just ahead of Draco. Harry tried to scream out a warning but it was too late. In less than second the running Draco collided with the unsuspecting student. He heard Draco let out a scream of pain.

The student he had ran into just look at him with shock. Harry saw Draco scrambling into the bathroom. It only took him a few moments to catch up. He stopped quickly outside, knowing that Draco could not go anywhere. As long as he was in the bathroom he was confined.

He stopped quickly to help the student up and told him to stand outside the door and not to let anyone in. He was about to walk into the bathroom when he felt the student grab his arm. "What?" He saw the student pointing wide eyed at the floor. Harry followed his gaze and felt the bottom of his stomach fall out. He leaned down and placed his finger in the puddle of liquid praying that it wasn't what he thought.

Bringing his fingers up to his eyes his worst fears were confirmed. He quickly looked to the student. "Get madam Pomfery now." Not waiting a second longer Harry ran into the bathroom. Once inside he took a look around. He spotted drops of blood on the floor leading towards the back of the room. He followed them until he came to the far back corner of the room. There huddled in the corner, blood leaking from a cut in his side was Draco. Harry took notice of the knife that was still held firmly in Draco's grip.

He started to walk over to Draco, but once he was in a few feet distance he jumped back as Draco slashed the knife at him. At once Harry felt a sharp pain along his arm. He looked down to see that Draco had got him. Harry had a three inch long cut along his arm. He heard the whimpers coming from Draco.

He crouched down on the floor a few feet away so that he would not seem threatening. He slowly brought his hands up in front of him, palms up, to show that he wasn't hostile. "I'm not going to hurt you Draco." He moved a little closer, the whole time keeping his gaze locked on Draco's. "It's me, Harry. You know me. You know I would never hurt you." He tried to keep the panic our of his voice. He wanted his voice to sound as reassuring as possible.

He seemed to be getting through a little. Or at least Draco didn't tense so much. He moved even closer to Draco but stayed far enough away, not wanting to get stabbed, and not wanting to try and wrestle the knife away from Draco for fear of hurting him, he was resolved to talking him back.

"Come on Draco, let me help you. You're hurt. Look at yourself." He saw Draco slowly look down upon himself, a flash of surprise in his eyes, as if he had just realized that he was hurt. Harry saw his body starting to shake. "Give me the knife Draco. You know I won't hurt you." Harry held his hand out palm up for Draco to put the knife in. It was few tense moment until Draco slowly placed the knife onto Harry's hand.

As soon as Harry had the knife he slid it across the floor away from them and turned back to the corner. The sight broke his heart. Draco was sitting there with his knees drawn up sobbing while rocking his body. Harry carefully moved closer and slowly wrapped his arms around Draco, ignoring the heavy flinch that came from him. In a few moments he had a hysterical Draco clinging to him, loudly sobbing.

Harry continued to mumble soft words into the blonde's ear and looked up when he heard a cough. He saw that the headmaster had arrived as well as modem Pomfrey. He mouthed for them to wait. He then saw Hermione run in with his wand and the bottle of medicine in case it was needed. Harry knew that if he tried to give Draco the shot know it would reverse everything that he just accomplished. He silently held out his hand for his wand. Once it was in his hands he slowly pointed it at Draco, making sure that he was not seen by the blonde. With a muttered word, he felt Draco's body go slump in his grasp.

At once Madam Pomfery rushed forward and laid Draco flat so she could tend to his wound. Harry felt the tears falling down his face. This was the worst Draco had ever been. He was at a lost of what he could do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the sympathetic eyes of the headmaster. "Is there anything I can do?"

Dumbledore seem to think over that statement for a moment, before looking back at his charge. "There is one thing you can do if you are willing."

Harry knew he would do anything. "What?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard a moment. "A mind bond."

TBC…

A/N:Please review! This will be the last chapter with Draco having this severe of a mental problem. Starting in the next chapter he will improve greatly.


	48. Part 47

A/N. Sorry it's been so long. Only 7 years since the last update and 10 since I wrote the first word. What can I say? Had a falling out with writing stories for awhile. Hope to finish them now. This was originally supposed to be the last chapter any way and a sequel was planned. So this wasn't a rush to finish. I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I did writing.

All for Love

Chapter 47

Harry paced back and forth in front of his and Draco's bedroom. His mind going over and over what Dumbledore had told him about the Mind Bond. The same conversation he was in the room having with the recently awoken Draco. For the life of him he didn't know what to think. He went over everything that was told to him in his head. The Mind Bond, if Draco agreed to it, would link there mind's permanently. It was a permanent spell. They would be able to not only communicate to each other through their minds, but sense each other's emotions and send emotions as well. That's were the key was with Draco. He could sense when Draco was getting ready for an attack and send soothing emotions to him. It was something he didn't think was possible.

He smiled at the thought of his quick response of "YES" when he was asked if he wanted to do the bond. A year ago he would have sent a violent hex up someone's arse for even suggesting such a thing. But now….. Now he would do anything for Draco. A part of his heart he didn't know was empty was filled when he was around the blond. He knew without a doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life and any future life he had with Draco. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and his breath caught in his throat at the serious look on Dumbledore's face. All of two seconds until a smile graced it instead.

"Why don't you come in Harry. I think Draco has something to say." He stepped aside to allow Harry to pass before following him in the room and shutting the door.

The first thing Harry saw was Draco sitting on their bed. He hurried over and sat by him and gave him a hug. "I am so glad you are okay." He tried to keep the tears at bay.

Draco himself could only look guilty and hugged Harry back hard. "I am so sorry Harry. Dumbledore explained everything to me. When I saw that Bogart I couldn't help myself. All I could see was my father and what he has done to me."

"You know I will always be with you Draco. And your father will never touch you again as long as I live." And what he said was true. Harry swore to himself. He stopped the hug but made sure to keep their hands together.

This brought a small smile to Draco's face. He took a deep breath and started to fidget a bit and felt relief when Harry's hand squeezed his. His mind was made up. He looked straight into Harry's eyes. "I want to do the Mind Bond."

Now Harry would remember the rest of his life what he felt at that moment, although he could never put it into words. It was the best feeling in the world and he placed their lips together in a heated kiss. A kiss he wished could last forever but probably only lasted a few moments before the cough drew their attention to the rooms other occupant. A blush stained both of their cheeks.

Dumbledore himself let out a small chuckled before talking. "I am glad to hear that you both have agreed. This is a big step. I know how much your love for each other goes. In the entire world, if there is such a thing as a soul mate. It would be the two of you. I know of the challenges you both have faced. I know there will be more in the future. But I have a feeling…. That as long as you are together. You will always prevail."

All Draco and Harry could do is sit there and smile. Both thinking of that future.

….

1 Week Later

Both Draco and Harry lay side by side on two individual cots. Separated only by space enough for Dumbledore in between. They both were nervous of what was about to happen, but both had resolved to go forward. The last week Draco had done a lot better. Although the nightmares were something fierce, Harry never left his side. And finally today was the time of the Mind Bond. Something that would go with them through the rest of their life.

"Are you both ready?" Dumbledore waited for their nods before placing a hand on each of their heads and closing his eyes. He began chanting a spell and felt his magic poor out of his body and into the two boys. Gasps coming from both. It only took a few moments before the spell was complete and his hands were removed. He stepped back and watched as they both sat up in the cots and faced each other.

Harry stared at his love. He could feel the others emotions as well as his own. He felt a bit lightheaded and tried to use the information he had learned over the past week with his session with headmaster to try and get his thoughts under control. Using his past experience in trying to block Voldermort it didn't take long before he was able to cut off the massive flow of words and emotions and keep his own from going over. He knew it worked when Draco's face relaxed. Harry was the first to speak. "You ok."

Thinking about it and nodding to himself Draco responded. "Yes, it was very hard at first. But it's much better now."

Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Great. Let me try to open it up a bit." He concentrated a moment and tried to send over an emotion.

Draco eyes went wide. All of a sudden he felt such a warmth flow through his body. It was beyond words what he felt. But at the same time he knew this feeling. He got it every time he and Harry were together. It only took a moment to relies that Harry was sending him his feelings for Draco. He tried to send back the same feeling and smiled when he saw the grin on Harry's face. The both immediately jumped up and shared a kiss and a hug.

Harry hugged Draco tight. He knew that this was only the first step in a recovery. And a first step in his new life. No matter what happens in the future. No matter what is thrown at him. He would always have this feeling. This special person in his life. "I love you so much Draco."

"I love you to Harry." Draco stepped back and stared into Harry's eyes once more. "I can't believe all that you have done for me. Tell me how Harry. How can you stay with me after everything I have done?"

Harry thought only a second before another grin split his face. "Love. All for Love"

The End


End file.
